


Crave

by sweetinsanityy



Category: bts
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, Tags will be added, Too many pet names, Yandereish, im going to hell, nervous reader, obvious reader, shy reader, soft dom, sub!Reader, the boys are whipped for you, you're in a girl group congrats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetinsanityy/pseuds/sweetinsanityy
Summary: The boys don't do well with being controlled, but for their group, they'll bite their tongue and put on a smile for management. Yet when you, a new little rookie, stumble upon them, they're like a pack of hungry wolves.Or, the boys are all Doms and they want you to be their perfect little sub.
Relationships: BTS/Reader, Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Bangtan Boys Ensemble/You, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, OT7/Reader, jimin/reader
Comments: 382
Kudos: 1615





	1. one

It's almost laughable, Namjoon thinks, the way the company wants you to seem like a badass, hardcore, take no shit kind of girl. And you are in a way, but Namjoon sees right through it 

They dressed you black skinny jeans tight against your thighs, tucked into leather boots with the laces almost undone. Your shirt is a basic white crop top showing a sliver of your stomach. Your nails are long painted with a matte black, Namjoon noted he watches as your finger twitch playing with the rings on your hands. They left your hair your natural colour, flowing down your back in soft waves. Your eye make up is a little less heavy then what they do for your stages if Namjoon squints he could see the faint glimmer shadow on your eyelids. 

You're part of the newest girl group, a girl group that was part of BigHit. Ladies First was your four-member group name, you had all debuted as Bangtan was spending their time in North America, prompting their album to their international fans and going on months-long tour. The boys had missed the girl groups debut but did their best trying to at least keep in the loop of their rookies. 

The boys are finally home in Korea, all laid out on Namjoons living area as they kept their eyes on the TV. Bangtan finally earned a break after the months of international touring and prompting, being told by their managers to take a breather, visit home, and hey maybe work an album. The boys had done their home visits the minute they landed in Korea, each of them speeding home to be babied by their parents and enjoy lazying around their home towns. They allowed themselves a few weeks of doing nothing in their home towns, soon they all meet back in Seoul to start on a new album. 

Which leads them to where they are now, lazing around Namjoons apartment snacks littering the floor and couches, crumbled papers of lyrics and all their eyes trained onto the new rookie sister group of Bangtan. Namjoon's eyes flicker to the leader as she spoke about the girls debut EP on the variety show. Baram, she was on the taller side, her dyed grey hair was cut short into a bob, that fit her more edgy look. Her cat eyeliner was stong showcasing her monolid as her eyes flickered to the rapper of the group who started to speak. Hayoon was mixed, half Korean half African American, her hair done in tight long braids that she flicked out of her face. She too had an edgier look with her black on black look, the black baggy pants held multiple chains and her black cropped hoodie fit her frame nicely Namjoon noted licking his bottom lip. Jiwoo was the next focus on the camera the main vocal and the more 'Korean beauty' one. The girl was the thinnest one Namjoon notes her long dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, her make up was a little lighter like yours, but she like Hayoon wore dark clothes with chains. Though seeming like the quiet one Namjoon chuckled at the way Jiwoo refuse to do aegyo for the host as she was the youngest. 

And then, of course, there was you. 

You where probably the biggest risk BigHit has taken. You weren't Korean by blood, but you were by heart. Your mother and father moved from your home country when they just got married, having you in Korea. Legally you were Korean, yet your features is filled with your heritage. There was some uproar, Namjoon had read on tour, when you were announced as the main dancer, saying it was not a proper Kpop group because of you. Yet when the music video came out and the girl group attended variety shows, the country came to accept you. 

You, Namjoon thinks, were a treat.

You had just finished showing the choreography of your second single to the host. You quickly turned to look over at the girls next to you a small smile on your face. Namjoon watched as your eyes stayed on your leader, Baram, hands twitching by your side. As the host talked to Hayoon about the single Namjoon eyes followed Baram's hand. The taller girl gave your hair a small ruff a small smile on her face. He watched as she whispered encouraging words to you and allowed herself to pat your back softly also. 

You practically beamed. 

Yoongi snorted next to Namjoon causing said boy to look over. "She's basically begging for praise." Yoongi comments lazily eyes trailed on your blushing face. Jimin hummed from the floor he was sprawled out on, "I don't know, she kinda just looks like Jungkook when we debuted, you know, too excited, too eager." Jungkook kicks Jimin's foot with his own from his seat on the couch. "I was 17 let it go. Isn't she my age? She's not even the youngest yet she sure as hell acts like it." He comments, not rudely, just as an observation. But you do all the boys notes. Any time you do or say anything your eyes flicker to the leader of the group, waiting for a smile, a pat on the back, a thigh rub, anything for her to show you you're doing a good job. 

"Didn't you say you know the leader or something?" Hoseok question looking over at Namjoon. Said boy hums in agreement. "We were trainees around the same time and worked together here or there. Once we got put into our separate groups we saw each other less." The Bangtan Leader comments. "Well is Baram fucking the little one? (Y/N) basically needs her approval for every move she does." Taehyung says from his place on the recliner. Namjoon snorts out loud, "I mean Baram is gay." This leads to all the boys eyes snapping to their leader. Jin tries to meet the eyes of Namjoon to see if he's lying, "Please tell me you're joking, I was just thinking how sweet (Y/N) would look all tied up for me. That won't work if she's a lesbian." The eldest moans slumping back into his seat. Namjoon lets out a full laugh from that. 

"We're still in luck. I heard our mangers talk about it during the tour. Apparently the company found out Baram was hiding her girlfriend for years as a trainee and didn't know how to deal with it. They're basically allowing her to keep dating, but keep it on the down-low." Namjoon reinsures his group, he watches as all the boys physically let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well fuck I really thought my dreams were crushed there." Yoongi joked as he allowed himself to look back to the TV. You framed filled up the screen, a blush on your face as the hosts played one of your legendary fancams that gathered millions of views. 

"Aigo look at out little dancer go!" Hayoon coos on screen, she reaches over and cups your checks. You let out a small giggle and try to cover your face as all the girls coo over you. Even the youngest Jiwoo joins in and pulls your smaller frame towards her. "Unni is our little dance machine isn't she." The youngest sings smiling to the host. Your face is red at this point, hands fiddling with the rings on your fingers. Jungkook snorts softly to himself as your eyes shift to Baram, waiting. 

The oldest girl smiles softly towards too, a pale hand reaches toward you as the other girls let you go, fingers thread themselves in your hair and gently tug your head back. A barely-there gasp escape your pink lips, your eyes partially beaming as the leader smirks down at you. "Yeah," the taller girl hums, your neck stays back your eyes not leaving hers, "(Y/N) is our good girl." Baram smiles dropping her hand to the back of your neck, the hosts gush about your closeness, the skinship looking innocent in their eyes. 

The boys know better though.

The can still tell from the TV the way your eyes gloss over and a small goofy smile fills your face. Yours hands stop fidgeting and you basically melt against the hand against your neck. The rest of the variety show is filled with silly games and laughs from your group as the boys of Bangtan sit and watch. When the end credits roll by Namjoon finally shuts the TV off. 

"Well," Hoseok starts as he stretches from his seat his back cracking. "She's my new sub, thanks boys." A pillow whips the back of his head and he whips around to the assaulter.

"Ya you fucken wish." Yoongi drawls his eyes unimpressed. "As if you could do anything for her." Hoseok scoffs at the other rapper. "And you will? You'll just edge her to death." Yoongi narrows his eyes at that and opens his mouth to snap back before the youngest interrupts. 

"She wouldn't want any of you guys anyways you're all too old." Jungkook says a grin filling his face. Jin shoots a glare at the golden boy, "Ah yes I'm sure she'll be satisfied with your skills, didn't your just start looking girls in the eyes this year?" The smile drops from Jungkook face and he holds back the snarky comment, the small respectable part of him knowing he shouldn't talk back to the elder. 

"I mean we could just share her," Taehyung mumbles as he fidgets with his phone. Jimin lets out a laugh to that. "I actually agree with that, do you not see how all her members just coo at her. The princess needs all of us to please her I can already tell." The smaller dancer sings as he sits up his legs crossing under him. "She totally had a praise kink." Namjoon comments as he thinks back to your blushing face. 

"Agree. And an authority kink. She always looks at her leader before doing anything. She would be such a respectable little sub." Taehyung hums licking his bottom lip. "She'd be so eager to please," Hoseok sighs almost dreamily. "She kept looking for everyone's approval and basically creamed herself when she got it. She would be willing to do anything to please us." The Bangtan boys all sigh and hum agreeing with him.

"This is what, the fifth video we watched of her and basically dreamed of dicking her down?" Jimin commented. 

"Sixth actually." Jungkook corrected. 

"Ah." Jimin said rolling his head back and closing his eyes.

"We're fucked."


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we get some background of the girls and hoseok gets into soft dom mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome to hell

Listen, Baram knows what she's doing with you.

Kinda. 

Taking it back to the start, Baram was a trainee for a while. The girl tried out of multiple different companies hoping and praying her dream of singing and producing music would come to her. 

K-pop was rough though. 

She got rejected from handfuls of company for her looks alone, not even getting the chance to showcase her talent. She was too tall, her look wasn't ideal, she was too thin, she had monolids, the girl had heard it all. Her last shot was BigHit and when she got the approval from the heads of the company to become a trainee she thought everything was lining up.

It was not lining up for her.

BigHit was not doing well when it came to the harsh world of K-pop, bigger companies dominated the game, the artist and groups would just be washed out by the Big Three. Baram wasn't getting much luck too, she was put into an existing girl group to see if should would fit with them.

She did not. 

At first, the six girls couldn't stand each other all of them fighting for the main vocal or dance lines, Baram always being the one trying to please everyone. It ended with three trainees leaving, two being put in the back burner, and Baram all alone. 

Then came Hayoon.

The mix girl and Baram clicked instantly. They both had a passion for producing music, Baram with making the beats and Hayoon with lyrics. They worked well together and the company noticed that. Soon Jiwoo was added, she filled the main vocal role perfectly, her voice meshing well with Baram and even Hayoon's rap. Jiwoo was a bit on the younger side, but was perfect to fill the roll as manake for the girl group. 

And then came you.

You were the last one to be added, BigHit knowing the girls were missing something. You had been scouted from a talent show at your high school, where you had danced to some old hip hop songs. Baram could feel the hesitation from the producers though, there was a mixed girl and a non-Korean girl in one group. Not even the Big Three had done something like this, it was a risk and Baram could see the goals of being an idol crumbling right in her hands. 

Bang Si-Hyuk had faith in the girl group though,

The girls had all sat in the practice room wide eye and staring at the CEO and he expressed his vision. He wanted to push the envelope, he wanted to do something new in K-Pop, how he had taken a risk with his newest boy group, someone called Bangtan Boys, and it was going well. 

With that Ladies First had the green light.

It wasn't easy though for the girls themselves to become a proper group. Baram, Hayoon and Jiwoo had been training together for a year and a half when you showed up. 

It was awkward, to say the least. 

Jiwoo sometimes doubted she was even the youngest with how you acted. You barely looked anyone in the eye, you would fidget constantly with your fingers, and no matter how much they expressed to speak informally, you contained to speak formally to them all. Hayoon and Jiwoo would glance towards Baram every time you denied a hang out to practice more on your dance, or would skip meals with them as you felt you needed to shed some pounds. 

Like fuck, Baram wasn't even the official leader yet common. 

Baram tried though, she would ask constantly if you wanted to go out with her, would bring up things you had in common, hell she even watched all of the Marvel movies because she saw you wearing an Iron Man shirt once. 

Yet you would always politely decline and rush into the practice room.

Baram tried to keep her cool, she really did. But one day you stumbled into the dorms at 4 am, drenched in sweat, exhaust all over your face, and looking a little to thin for her liking, she snapped. 

"Sit the hell down, now." 

She had watched your body freeze and slowly you turned to look at her a shaky smile on your face. 

"I was just gonna shower fir-"

"I said sit down or I honest to god might spank you."

Baram paused at those words she spat. She wasn't dumb, she knew she was using her Dominating voice that she saved in the bedroom for the girl she was currently seeing, but she couldn't help it with you. You were stubborn, rebellious and she just wanted you to listen. 

But she had watched as your eyes widen, a soft glaze almost going over them. You had dropped your bag and sat across from the girl. Baram eyes flickered down to your fingers, still fidgeting with the ring you wore, but less than normal. 

"You went to practice when I told you to rest didn't you." Baram's tone is holding no bullshit, her taller frame leaning over the table as she stares you dead in the eyes. 

"I-I wanted to make sure-" your eyes drop. 

"Look at my face when I'm talking to you." Baram barks. 

Your eyes shoot up, the glassy look more noticeable. 

"So you went against what I said? Again? And come past curfew? Again?" Baram stresses out her eyes narrowing. Your fingers stopped fidgeting but and now tightly clasped together. You only nod in agreement. 

"You're going to shower in fifteen minutes, but on your pajamas and eat the meal I'm gonna have for you. After that, you're going to bed, and in no way are you to leave this dorm to go practice. You're having a day off tomorrow with me and the girls. Are we clear?" Baram holds your eyes. 

"I understand." You say so softly Baram strains to heat it, but it's enough for her. 

"Good, your timer starts now. You better be here in fifteen, or I might actually bend you over my knee." 

The glaze look is back, your body physically relax, your shoulders releasing the tension they have. You get up, swaying almost, and stumble out of the room. 

Well, Baram thought, this is interesting. 

\------------------------

Let's make one thing clear, Baram does not like you in that way. 

Yeah, you're cute, once you finally managed a healthy weight maybe her eyes lingered a little too long on your thick thighs. But Baram happily has a girlfriend thank you very much, and she truly does not like you. 

So one night, with the girl groups debut approaching, Baram expresses the dynamic change to her girlfriend, a foreigner from Canada, Rebecca. 

"Kinda sounds like a control thing." Rebecca drawls in her accented Korean. Baram runs her fingers through Rebecca's hair and hums for her to continue. 

"Hear me out. The dom and sub thing can expand past the bedroom you know? I'm not that into it, but ya sometimes it's nice when I'm overwhelmed and you kinda just take the ropes for me." Rebecca explains, her finger tracing a pattern on Baram's hip. 

"It's clear she's got a lot on her plate since she was added to the group. She never really sang, and now has to impress all of Korea with her dance. It's hard for people you know? She always kinda seemed tense and worried whenever I meet her. So you kinda like being dominant in the sense of power-play probably helps her a lot. She'll lose control of herself and doesn't know how to handle it, so it's easy when someone like you comes and guides her." Rebecca ends, Baram glances down at her girlfriend.

"You're too good at that, what the fuck?" Baram snorts. Rebecca lets out a laugh at that, the sweet sound filling the small room. "Hey, I'm a psychology major and a submissve, I've done my research." Rebecca defends, a grin playing on her lips. 

"You don't think she likes me though right?" Baram asked. Rebecca rolls her eyes and whines when Baram tugs her hair a little too hard. "I don't think so, you see how she blushes at your male choreographer right? I think she just respects you and trusts you. That's why she's so easy for you to control when you slip into the dominant mode. She's probably not even aware shes acting like a submissive. She probably just likes the feeling of it. If you're that worried though go find her a dom boy." Baram lets out an amused sound from that. 

"Oh ya I'm sure I can just find a nice boy to be a dom for my little member. What a joke, actually wait." Baram stops herself short. Her girlfriend raises her head and waits to hear the rest of the sentence. "What you know someone?"

Baram thinks for a minute, but lets out a laugh. "Just this guy I knew from my early trainee days, we both ended up playing a dumb game of truth or dare once with some other trainees and he let out his bedroom secrets." Baram musses, "He sounded more into the dom and sub thing than me." 

"Well, what happened to him call him up." Rebecca jokes. Baram lets out a full laugh at that. 

"Yeah okay, I'll just call Rap Monster from Bangtan to spank my member into shape." 

\------------------------  
(Present)

Hoseok really did love dancing, but getting up on a Monday morning to make some new choreography was not the most exciting thing in his eyes.

Especially after his fail of a hook up last night. 

The dancer groans into his coffee cup when he remembers the girl he brought home. Hoseok was out with a few friends, just for a casual dinner. The waitress was a cute blonde girl who had touched Hoseok's shoulder one too many times during the diner. So after he had hugged his friends away he went back to get the hook up he really needed. 

He really wished he had just gone back to his apartment. 

The girl was a terrible actress, her moaning was too loud to the point Hoseok shoved her panties into her mouth to shut her up. That just leads to the girl making sounds of a dying animal. When Hoseok tried to choke her on his dick the girl barely even made an effort to swallow him properly, she just kept her mouth on his tip and started up at him with big eyes. 

As if he could cum with her tryna look like Bambi.

He had rushed her out after somehow managing to finish,

he had to think about you with your head titled back and mouth open waiting nicely for his cock,

he managed to get a few hours of sleep before heading to the dance studio. 

Gulping down the last of his coffee, he tossed the empty cup into the nearest garbage and started his trek down the hallway of Bighit's building. His mind was already racing to think of what he could show Jimin and Jungkook when they would appear. Hoseok pushed the door open with his shoulder before pausing at the sight before him. 

You.

Curled up on the dance studio floor, you had bundled up a hoodie and had it laying under your head. Your natural colored hair was pulled into a loose bun that was looking like it would fall apart soon. You wore simple dance gear of black sweat pants and a loose black top. 

Hoseok cocked his head to the side. He has pictured you in the dance studio with him way too many times to count. Both being the main dancers he had fantasies of having a simple dance practice with you, which would end with him behind you bending you in half on the floor and making you watch him in the mirror while he fucks you. 

This was close enough though.

Hoseok steps into the room allowing the door to close behind him. He steps further into the room watching as his steps cause you to stir. Squatting down to your level the boy group member gently places a hand on your head. 

"Little one?"

Hoseok pauses hoping you don't fully grasp what he says it's too early for that, but he couldn't help it. He lets out a sigh of relief and you don't stir awake just yet. 

"Hey sweetie, you wanna wake up for me?"

Hoseok smiles softly as your eyes flicker slowly, you seem a bit dazed as for a few seconds you merely keep eye contact with the boy who is softly stroking your hair. 

"A-ah Hoseok sunbae!" 

He watched assumed as you stumble to get up and quickly bow to him respectfully. 

"Long night?" Hoseok asks and he stands back up on his feet. He has no shame in opening staring you down, and he knows you feel his stare, you start to fidget with a ring on your finger. It takes a second until what he says finally registers. 

"N-night? What time is it, sunbae?" 

Hoseok hums and his eyes flick to the watch on his wrist, "Almost nine am."

It almost adorable how quickly you start to panic. 

He watches as your eyes widen and you look around the room. Your hands are almost shaking now, as you grasp your pants to hold onto something. 

"I only meant to stay until ten last night the lastest. I-I must of fell asleep. Oh no Baram is gonna be s-so mad." 

Okay now Hoseok isn't amused, you look so stressed and he can see your eyes welling up with tears. 

"Hey sweetie take a breath with me, okay?" 

Your eyes snap to look at your sunbae who is watching you with a small smile. 

"I-I'm okay I should g-get out of your way sunbae I'm s-sorry." 

You could feel the panic gripping you as you scrambled to pick up your stuff. Baram would not only be mad but she would be so disappointed. You were doing so much better, practiced a good amount, ate your meals, and listen to Baram. The group was doing so well, the girls were all perfect and you just had to match up with them, you had to make sure your moves sharper, your vocals stronger, you couldn't bring them down. Maybe you should drop a few pounds? You did gain some weight and-

"Look at me." 

You paused picking up your phone from the ground, slowly following the direction like you knew too, you turned and looked at your sunbae. 

"Come over here."

Almost on auto piolet, you drag yourself to the taller body, your eyes though still could not meet his face. 

"Baby girl, I said look up, do you wanna make me mad?" 

Your eyes shoot up at that, "No no no, sunbae don't be mad I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can listen." You ramble. You don't know what it is, you just know you wanna listen, you know you wanna show your sunabe you can be good.

"That's a good girl. Can you take a deep breath for me?" Hoseok hums keeping eye contact with you. His eyes trail down your body as you listen to him, you probably didn't realize you were rambling softly at first, talking about how you needed practice and couldn't bring the group down. Hoseok could practically feel your panic at that moment. 

"Better?" He asked, your fingers don't fidget anymore. "Y-yes sunbae." You say so softly. Hoseok has to tear his eyes away from your lips. 

"I want you to go back to your dorm, eat something and go right to bed okay?" Hoseok demands, he pulls his small bag from his back and digs into it until he pulls out a protein bar. "For now eat this, but when you get to the dorm I expect you to eat a proper meal. Am I making myself clear?" 

Oh, he's using that voice Baram does to you.

It's different though, you can tell quickly. With Baram you just wanna let her take control, cause she knows best. 

With Hoseok you feel a pull somewhere down lower when he speaks his demands. You wanna do as your told, you wanna hear him say you're a good girl. 

"I expect a response." 

"Yes sunbae, I-I understand." 

Hoseok smiles warmly down at you. "Good girl." 

Eyes gloss over, body slacks, your hands tighten on the protein bar, blush fills up your checks. 

Hoseok bets you're wet too. 

Bending down the male dancer takes your phone, you watch quietly as he uses it for a minute. 

"I added my number, once you're bed I want you to text me. Do not fall asleep before that." 

"Yes sunbae." 

Hoseok smiles to himself as he watches you stumble out, almost in a daze. He would love nothing more than to drop what he's doing and take you to his apartment, feed you a good meal, bathe you and tuck you in. All while he reminds you of what a good girl you are for him. 

He knows its too early for that though, but he'll get that one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like, comment, subscribe tweet me at David dobrick
> 
> pleases comment and kudos! I have no idea what im doing but I love the encouragement


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi and namjoon witness how much of a good girl you can be

Should you text him?

Fumbling with your phone you stared down at the number of Hoseok. He did, no demanded, you text him before you go to bed. Wouldn't you be bothering him? He was at his own practice, he's the main dancer of Bangtan the last thing you want was to distract him. 

You wanna show him you're a good girl though, a voice hisses in your head.

Swallowing, you clicked on the number allowing the blank screen waiting to be filled with text. Your thumbs twiddled with each other before typing a simple message, 

"I'm in bed now"

That was enough right? He probably wouldn't even text you back, he probably was just trying to be nice. You put your phone to the side of your bed and settle under the sheets, the dorm room is empty the rest of the girls lounging within the living area, the room you share with Jiwoo empty. Closing your eyes, you almost allow your self to drift off but the ding of your phone stops you. 

Maybe you scrambled for it okay 

"Thank you for the text sweetie, can I get a photo?" 

Oh no.

You can feel your face heating up, why does he want a photo? You don't even have makeup on, should you just put on a brush of mascara? Maybe some blush? 

Your heart nearly burst when you see him typing again. 

"Just to see if you're a good girl and listened to me sweetie."

Oh god. 

Biting the bullet, you lifted your phone, angeling your head a bit knowing your good side, and take a photo. Examining it you bite your lip, you don't look bad per se, maybe a little tired, but your skin is having a good day, and your hair is softly falling on the pillow under you. Sighing softly you send the photo and basically toss your phone to the side, cupping your face. Why did you do that? Oh god, what if he laughs at the photo? He probably had millions of more attractive girls wanting him and you sent him that and-

Ding.

"Thank you for listening, I knew you'd be a good girl."

Oh my god, you're wet.   
\---------------------------------------  
(Bangtan Group Chat)

Hoseok: *one image* 10:30am  
Jin: Did she post that? I didn't get a notification? 10:31am  
Yoongi: She didn't post anything this morning, was it another member? 10:31am  
Namjoon: Just checked they didn't, where did you find that Hoseok? 10:32am  
Jimin: Look at my little girl 10:32am  
Taehyung: Aigo her eye bangs, I just wanna buddle her up and never let her leave the bed 10:33am   
Jungkook: She''ll never want to leave the bed if I had her 10:33am   
Jin: Ya okay kid 10:34am  
Jungkook: Hyung I swear to god 10:35am  
Namjoon: Were did you find the pic though Hoseok? 10:36am  
Hoseok: She sent it to me. 10:37am   
Yoongi: You're dead. 10:38am  
\---------------------------------------

"Fuck you Jungkook, honestly fuck you. If you didn't stay up all night playing that stupid video game you wouldn't have slept in. And if you didn't sleep I wouldn't spend an hour waiting for you at your apartment. And if we weren't almost two hours late we would have been here before Hoseok and we could of been the ones to see (Y/N). I hope all your data gets deleted, you, stupid idiot." Jimin spat his face almost red. 

"Ya go easy on him, I think he already wants to die." Hoseok laughed. Jimin and Hoseok glanced at the youngest member, laying on the ground his face buried in his arms. "I could of seen her." Jungkook moans. "I could of fed her my banana I brought and gave her some water. She would of just sat there with a blushing face so happy someone was taking care of her." The youngest was basically crying out loud. 

"Ya I'm sure she'll allow that when she first meets you. We already told you, we gotta take it slow. You should both be thankful it was me, Jungkook would of scared her off." Hoseok snorted finishing up his stretch. 

"Now get up you moping idiots we have to practice."   
\-------------------------------------------  
"Hey at the studio!! Meet us when you guys wake up there a surprise!! :)"

Jiwoo read the text out loud and snorted, "Unni's so weird sometimes." She commented to you. Both you and the maknae had just finished up from a vocal practice when Hayoon and send a text to the group chat. From your knowledge, Baram and Hayoon had been in the studio all day working on a song. You weren't fully aware of the details, but assumed it was just Baram and Hayoon making a remix of the girl groups newest come back song. The girls did that often for the fans as both the eldest members did a lot of the production of their own music. 

The van pulled up into the back entrance of BigHit's building and the two girls filled out. 

"Oh damn, Baram sent us a coffee order." Jiwoo hummed as her phone dinged again. 

"I can go Jiwoo, you had to use the bathroom right? I'll pick it up and meet you there." You comment, you had noticed the way Jiwoo was wiggling in her seat the whole car ride. The coffee shop was only a building down, so it wasn't a huge deal. 

"Unni thank you. I owe you, I'll see you in a bit!" With that, the dark-haired girl sprinted into the building. Laughing softly to yourself you adjusted your face mask and made your way to the coffee shop. It was slow in the area, as most people would be in school or work right now, so running into anyone wasn't really a concern for you. 

Nodding at the familiar barista, you rambled the order but paused at the last one. 

"Um and an iced americano with two extra shots of espresso." You cringe as you say it, gross who needs that much coffee?

Adding your own iced coffee and what Jiwoo orders, you thank the barista when she hands you a trays filled with drinks and start making your way back to the company building. 

Humming softly to yourself you think back to Hoseok. It's been two days since you had meet him at the dance studio and exchanged messages. Since then he's been sending you texts here or there. Asking about your day, if you ate anything, making sure you had a good night sleep, and reminded you to not practice too hard. 

You were a mess at anything he messaged you easy to say. 

Shaking off the thoughts, you could feel your face getting red, you smiled at one of your mangers once you entered the building. "They're in studio 3." The older male comment pushing his phone to the side. "Just go on in, there's gonna be a meeting with all of us in a bit to talk about the next project." You paused at that. It was way too early for a new comeback, you guys had just ended promotion a week ago. Maybe it was a side project? A show? You muse to yourself, you shrug taking a second to shake the hair falling in your face away, the wind had caused your hair to loosen from the tie. You use your shoulder to open the door, keeping your eyes on the trays of drinks making sure not to do any

"Hey Baram unni I know you like coffee but isn't this an overkill? That much caffeine can't be good for-"

Okay, why was Yoongi and Namjoon staring back at you?

"That would mine darling." 

Oh, thank god your mask was still on, cause you could feel yourself blushing. 

"A-ah I'm sorry sunbae's I must have the wrong room." You stuttered out, you could feel your hands starting to shake, the nerves kicking in. You glanced back at the door thinking you stepped in the wrong studio. Yet a giant three was staring back at you. 

"Oh no hon, you're in the right spot." That voice was closer.

You feel large warm hands cover yours over the tray, turning back you looked up to see Namjoon smiling down at you. Blonde hair pushed back with a hat, dimples deep into his face as he smiled down at you. You felt his warm fingers softly rub the top of your hands that he was still holding. 

"You can give me the tray babe, thank you for bringing us our coffee. That was so nice of you." You felt the vibration of his deep voice shake you to the core. God, he smelled so good, and his hoodie looked so so soft. And he had called you _nice._ Him giving you the praise went right to your core making you shift your legs slightly, and if you had paid enough attention, you would see Yoongi quirk an eyebrow up from that. 

Oh god, you're still holding the tray. Clearing your throat you let it go allowing the older male to grasp it. "N-No problem sunbae." You rush out taking a step back. "I-is, uh, are my members here?" You squeak out fiddling your fingers. "Mhm, they stepped out for a second to get something from the other studio, Jiwoo tagged along," Yoongi spoke up from his seat, you looked over at the older male. He lead on the table his hand cupped in his check, his cat eyes focused on you as Namjoon moved around him to place the coffee's on the table. 

Before you could say anything a knock sounded on the door, one of the Bangtan mangers poked his head in. 

"Sorry to interrupt, the meeting got pushed forward the boys arrived early. (Y/N) your manager already found the girls on their way back, it's just you guys left. Make your way to the main meeting room." The older Korean man rushed out, his eyes never leaving his phone once. The door closed shut behind him, leaving you standing there. 

"Oh darling, your hair tie is basically failing out." You tense up as you feel fingers gently tug out the black hair tye that was keeping your hair back. You softly swallow as, Yoongi you know its Yoongi from the drawl of his voice, runs his hands through your hair. His finger's brush some of the stray aways off your forehead and ears, you feel him softly scratch his nails against your scalp. When he runs his fingers on the side of your neck gathering the strands you feel yourself almost slump against him a small whine leaving your lips past the mask. 

He pauses. 

"Oh? Are you sensitive hon?" A deeper voice rumbles, Namjoon. 

He steps in front of you leaning down to peer at your face. The blush is back and you feel yourself stuttering a response before Yoongi brushes the same spot, a little harder. 

Did he step forward? Cause you felt his chest under your back when you slump from the feeling, a full moan leaving your mouth. 

"Let's take that mask off hmm? It's getting your hair caught in it." Yoongi whispers leaning forward to speak into your ear. "Ya, it's hotter inside babe, you should take better care of yourself," Namjoon added, "Is that okay darling." Yoongi follows not missing a beat. 

"You wanna be good, don't you?"

Those words, with the feeling of Yoongi brushing his fingers against your neck again, cause you to fully fall into Yoongi, eagerly nodding to Namjoon. 

"Yes sir please, I do wanna be good." Oh god, what were you saying?

Yet the words cause the older boys to smile and Namjoon gently tugs your mask off. You could now feel his soft breathing against your lips are you stare up at him. Yoongi finally finishes your ponytail and you realize how close you are to the boys.

You back is flush against Yoongi's front, while Namjoon is a half a step away from being pressed against you, both their scents making your head dizzy. 

"Well let's get going ya? Good girls don't make people wait."  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Thank you for the opportunity sunbaes!"

You follow along with the rest of the girls your head still dizzy, all the information thrown at you in this meeting caused bit of an overkill on you. You stumble back into your seat, slumping against the leather you glance up and bite back a gasp. 

Why was the golden maknae Jungkook still staring at you?

The youngest member barely looked away from you for the whole meeting. His dark hair falling into his eyes, he barely looked at the manager who was rambling on. His eyes had no shame holding your gaze, as his lip could come down and swipe at his bottom lip. Feeling your face heat up your eyes shot over to the next figure. 

Jimin, with his hands cupping his face, gave you the biggest grin, which in fact did not make your blush go down. 

Choosing to stare at the table in hopes to calm your heartbeat down, you miss Jungkook give Jimin a side glare, the older boy giving a snarky smile at the maknae 

Ladies First were going to collaborate with Bangtan Boys.

That was what Baram and Hayoon had been working on with Namjoon and Yoongi. The two groups with be performing a remix version on Bangtan's Mic Drop. The girls were given some of their own lines, and dance breaks would be made for both groups. 

Peeking up, Jin who was sat the farthest from you, caught your eyes. You didn't get a chance to say a proper hello to the boys before the manager flew into the meeting the second you walked in between Namjoon and Yoongi. So Jin smiling widely at you and waving did not seem weird. 

Tahyung giving you a wink when you looked over to him was. 

Giving him a shaky smile you shifted in your seat when you feel a foot cross against yours, the ankle pressed against you. Thinking none of it assuming it was one of the girls you allowed your other leg to overlay with them, knowing Jiwoo liked to fool around during these meetings. 

Hoseok smiled into his palm when you blindly tangled your feet with his. 

"The goal is to give free rein for you both. Hayoon and Baram are working with Namjoon and Yoongi to change the song up and split the lines." The mangers eyes swing to you. "So the next step would be for you, (Y/N), to work with Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook on the dance." You sit straight at those words, you could work on the dance? The news excited you, getting free rein was hard as a rookie, and getting the opportunity was your chance to showcase your skills to your company, and the fans was a blessing.

If you had just gotten out of your thoughts, you would have seen the three dancers of Bangtan share a look with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say youll are so sweet with comments, making my little heart beat 
> 
> also for reference I'm acting like steve Aoki didn't do the remix in this universe sorry steve


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jin feeds you, taehyung treats you softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I just update again  
> yea cause a boy hurt my feelings

Whispering the lyrics softly to your verse on the collab you counties to swirl the vanilla icing onto the red velvet cupcakes you just finished cooling off. When the final swipe, the perfect little curl sat on top of the cupcake. Placing the icing down you take a soft breath and glance around you. 

At least three dozen cupcakes sat there. 

Maybe you stressed baked. 

Letting out a small whine on how much you actually made you shook your head to yourself. The collab meeting was just a day ago, and the stress was already eating you alive. It was a lot for you, you would have to dance next to Hoseok, Jungkook, and Jimin, some of the best dancers in the K-Pop world right now. You always felt a little more confident with the girls next to you, as you could pretend people weren't staring at you, but this collab was to high light your own dance skills. You knew BigHit wanted to make all of Korea notice your dancing, they wanted you to be able to keep up and compete with the Bangtan dance line. 

And that spikes your anxiety like nothing else. 

You could feel the panic creeping up, the slight shake in your hands as you grip the counter, your body tensing up, your breath a little shakier and your eyes losing their focus. 

Oh god, how would you perform next to Bangtan? You already stood out with the girls being the biggest member, all the girls were just so skinny. And your foreign looks always made you the sore thumb, even next to Hayoon since the mixed beauty had heavy Korean features. The girl all were so pretty, and the boys from Bangtan are too, and you had to compete with that? 

"Hey girl, take a breath." 

Baram's hands grip your shoulders squeezing them gently. 

"Breathe in, and out, in and out, one more time, you're doing so good for me. In and out." 

You follow your leader's voice and she massage's your shoulder. "You're doing great okay? Just keep breathing until you feel a little better." Baram softly commands. She knows how to act when you get like this. This is different from when you're being a brat and go against her. She would never use her harder dominant voice on you now like this. 

No, you were vulnerable now and needed a softer dom to help you out. 

"There's my girl." Baram cheers softly as she sees your body release the tension. "'M sorry." You whisper keeping your head down. "No need for sorry's babe, you just had a panic it's okay. Do you feel better now? Do you want me to play some movies and we can curl up with some tea?" Baram offered. 

"N-No unni thank you though. I need to head to the studio to record soon." You protest pulling back from the older girl. You meet her eyes and give her a small smile when you see the frown on her face. 

"Are you sure? Maybe we can ask for you to go later?" You're already shaking your head at her. "No, I don't wanna make anyone have to reschedule for me. I promise I'm okay unni I feel better." You hope the fake smile is enough for her. 

Because as you stumble out of the dorms, a box filled with cupcakes in your hands, you can still feel the panic settling into the corners of your mind.   
\---------------------------------  
"Pardon me." You say softly knocking onto the studio's door. 

"Ah (Y/N) perfect! Just in time as always!" You smile at the producer, the older Korean male had worked with Ladies First on their past EPs. "Thank you for making time uncle." You say politely and bow to him. 

"No worries, Jin and Taehyung just finished their parts!"

Eh?

You stand up from your bow eyes wide, sitting on the couch behind the producer's chair the two tallboys of Bangtan smile warmly at you. 

"Nice to officially meet you (Y/N)." Jin says as he gets up, Taehyung following suit. You didn't get a proper look at the oldest member of Bangtan in the meeting, trying to avoid their gazes, yet now all your focus is on the man in front of you. 

He was so handsome. 

You feel a blush crawling up your neck as Jin titles his head to the side, his black hair shifting softly with his movement. 

"Do you have something for us doll?" Oh god, another pet name.

You let out a squeak when you realize the boys are waiting for your response. "Y-Yes I made cupcakes so I thought I would share them with the producing team." You rush out. 

"Oh? Are we not allowed to have any then?" The low voice of Taehyunng rang out as he casually peered over Jin's shoulder. Your eyes widen at that, "No no no I-I just didn't know you would be here. I-I'm sorry you can h-help yourselves. Sorry, sorry." You stumble out, and ah, the anxiety is gripping you again. Your eyes stay glued on the pink box of cupcakes. You feel so dumb, why would you say it was for the producing team? That's so rude of you. They probably think you have no respect now. Oh god, you can feel the tears starting in the corner of your eyes. 

"Ah! Sorry guys I have to step put for a bit. Someone mixed up the wiring and now this computer is acting weird. I have a copy of the song on my laptop at home, It'll take half an hour tops I'll be back soon! Play a game or something I think Jungkook hide one around here." The producer rushes the word vomit out, interrupting your thoughts. You watch as the eldest man gives you all a quick pat on the back and jogs out of the room, his keys jingling. 

A silence passes you three, and the panic grips you again. 

"Taehyung that was rude. You made her feel bad." You heard the harsh words spat at the brunette. You glance up to see Jin glaring at Taehyung, the younger boy looking pained as he glances at you. Your hands still shaking and tears still building, a sniffle escapes your nose. 

"Oh no no no baby girl I'm so sorry." Warm hands cup your face and you find yourself gazing up at Taehyung, you almost feel as if you're in a daze as the boy softly wipes away a tear you didn't know even escaped. 

"No-I, I'm, uh it's not you, sorry. I-I just had a hard morning. I- I know you were probably joking and, sorry I'm sorry." You rush out as you step back from the hands. 

God, they probably think you're a mess now. 

Yet Taehyung and Jin watch you with eyes you can't read. You squirm where you stand, the box creaking under the pressure you're placing on it. 

"Hard morning?" Jin asks softly. You merely nod. 

"Oh baby, come here," Taehyung says with a smile holding out his hand.

You don't know what it is, really. Maybe because when you usually have the panic attacking you, Baram would be there to wine you down. Movies, cuddles, and warm drinks. Hayoon and Jiwoo would join usually. Hayoon holding your head In her lap and humming softly as she braids your hair. Or Jiwoo putting a face mask on you and showering you with compliments until you actually feel pretty. Your girls are always there. But you had made the mistake and pretend everything was fine. 

You let out a louder sniffle and stepped into Taehyung's open arm. 

Warmth blooms around you instantly. You feel the soft fabric of Taehyung's t-shirt as he moves to sit on the couch and cradles you to his chest. The man basically pulls you into his lap and pushes your face into his neck. You feel his big hand rub your back softly as he hums softly to you. You don't notice Jin sitting next to you both and taking the box out of your hand, opening it up. 

"Oh wow what a sweet surprise from a sweetie." Jin coos at you. "Hyung your dad jokes aren't needed right now." Taehyung moans, the sound causing you to feel the vibration. You still let out a giggle at the joke peeking from Taehyung's neck to see Jin smiling down at you. 

"Well, pretty girl liked my joke. Here, open up little one." Jin says softly holding out a cupcake to you. "I'm on a diet." You say softly, gripping Tahyung shirt under your hand. 

"Oh no, that won't do baby girl. You don't need a diet." Jin says with a shake of his head. Taehyung tugs you a little tighter against him. "I agree with Hyung, if anything you need more weight." 

You hum is disagreement. "People keep commenting my thighs are too big." You mumble out unintentionally, you're basically blissed out with the comfort you're receiving right now, that you don't even notice the boys freeze at that. 

"Baby girl, open your mouth. Now." 

You turn your glazed eyes over to Jin. The eldest no longer holds a smile, but a small frown on his face. And his voice, it's the voice Hoseok used on you when you meet him, it makes you open your mouth to the eldest member of Bangtan. 

Jin leans forward, his hand not holding the cupcake cups your face. His eyes are trained on your mouth as he slips his thumb inside, the thumb presses down against your tongue. "Open your mouth wider." He demands softly, as he keeps the pressure until you obey, your mouth wide open now. Jin slowly takes his thumb out, and gently rubs your bottom lip with it, before he brings the cupcake to your mouth.

"Take a bite little one," Taehyung says against your ear, his eyes trained on Jin's hand near your mouth. You bite down on the cupcake, icing smearing against your lips and crumbles falling into your lap. You jump in Taehyung's lap when said man brings a large hand against your neck, not chocking you, but softly cradling it. 

"Swallow it." Taehyung whispers in your ear.

Both JIn and him watch as you chew softly and swallow the cupcake. Jin repeats the process until the cupcake is gone, Taehyung's hand never leaving your throat the whole time. Once the cupcake is finsihed, Jin brings his thumb against your lips again, collecting the icing that had been left there. 

"Clean this up for me pretty girl," Jin says softly to you holding his thumb above your mouth. You follow the command wanting to listen to the older boys and take his thumb into your mouth sucking softly. 

"There's our good girl Taehyung. She doesn't need a diet do you baby? You deserve to have all the sweets you want. Common make sure you lick all the icing off and show what a good girl you can be." Jin coos. You hum eagerly at his words, feeling warm inside. The heat and attention of the two boys made you completely forget about the panic you had been feeling, all you feel is warm, safe, and protected. 

Almost even cherished. 

Jin pops his thumb out of your mouth, both his and Taehyuns eyes trailed on your red, wet lips. They're so focused on watching your tongue come out to lick the remaining sugar the almost miss your next words. 

"Am I a good girl?" You whimper out. 

Taehyung eyes shot to Jin over your head both knowing how sensitive you are right now. It's almost like you're slipping into a subspace. They know they have to be delicate with you right now and Jin responds accordingly. 

"Of course you are sweet girl. You've been such a good, good girl for us." Jin softly sings, smiling at you. He brushes the hair from your forehead as you wiggle in Taehyung lap. 

"You're such a good girl for us. Bringing us sweets, showing up on time, you worked so hard baby girl." Taehyung coos wrapping you in his arms tightly. 

"I'm a good girl." You mumble softly in Taheyung chest. Both the boys hum in agreement Jin gripping your knees softly and rubbing the inner parts of it with his thumb. 

"When the producer comes back will you be okay baby?" Jin asks, shifting his head down to catch your gaze. You nod once at him. "I practiced my lines all morning." You let him know, wanting his attention on you. 

"Of course you did! You're our good girl aren't you." You feel your chest warm as Jins smiles so, so brightly at you. What were you even panicking about this morning? You could barely remember anything right now from the fuzzy, warm cloud that you're on. You never felt more relaxed then you did with the boy's full attention on you and their fingers softly touching you. 

"Jin oppa?" You call for him softly. "Hmm?" The dark-haired boy says waiting for your response. "Can I have another cupcake?" You ask almost shyly. Jin smiles warmly at you, 

"Taehyung why don't you feed her?"

You find yourself sitting between Jin's legs backflushed against his front, as the older boy keeps a hand on your throat just like Tahyung had, and another hand digging into your thigh. Spreading your legs a bit for Taheyung to fit. The tanner man is on his knees between your legs, so very close to you. His one hand gripping the opposite thigh Jin is holding. Taehyung is leaned so close you can feel his breath against your check as he's feeding you another cupcake, his eyes never once leaving your lips. 

When you finish the second one Taehyung swipes his thumb across your mouth like Jin did, but instead of feeding you, Taehyung pops his thumb, covered with your saliva, and leftover frosting into his own mouth. He keeps eye contact with you as you feel yourself warm-up from the action. Once he pops his thumb out you don't hesitate when he presses it against your lips. 

"Open wide for me good girl." 

Jin and Tahyung hold their breath as you take his thumb into your mouth sucking on it softly, your eyes are hooded, the panic they saw in then before gone. You're completely slumped against Jin and for once you don't look like the world is on your shoulders. 

When the producer comes back, you're completely blissed out, but Tahhyung and Jin discretely direct you to help finish the recording.   
\------------------------------  
(Bangtan Group Chat)

Taehyung: we feed her cupcakes and watched as she sucked on our fingers 7:21 pm  
Taehyung: and she sat on our laps 7:21 pm  
Jin; I also think she went into a light subspace 7:22 pm   
Jungkook: i fucken hate every single one of you i have no hyungs. 7:23 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i write food porn   
> guys im so pumped cause i finally have an idea where i'm going with this lol   
> I literally started this story with one the first two chapters in my head


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin takes care of you.  
> baram catches on to this shit

"Um Baram unni can I talk to you?" 

The grey-haired girl glances up from her phone. It's a little later into the night, you had just come back from the studio still recovering from the whole scene with Jin and Tahyung. After the recording was over the elder boys had taken you in their own van, their manager not blinking an eye, and you had sat between the two cuddled into Jin's chest as Tahyung kept your hands locked. Before exiting the car to go into your dorm, Jin had slipped your phone from your back pocket and entered in his number, Tahyung following him. 

"Text me when you're in bed," Taehyung whispers in your ear as he leans over to unbuckle your seat belt. You nod, numbly, and start to shift past Jin, the older boy grabbing your arm before you can fully step out. 

"I want you to call me when you're in bed. Okay, pretty girl?" 

Eyes glossed over, and just feeling so, so soft you keep your eyes on the visual of Bangtan and nod. "Yes, sir." 

The grin that fills Jin's face makes you flush. 

"Yeah what's up?" Baram asks sitting up from her bed, she sets her phone down deciding to call her girlfriend later and gives you her attention. She watches as you fiddle with your fingers looking around the oldest girls dorm room. Hayoon is still out with the producer and Bangtan's rap line as they try to see how to fit another verse into the Mic Drop remix, the mixed girl sending a text a while ago that she would be home around eleven. 

She watches as you finally settle on the bed with her your eyes trained onto your lap. "You worked with the Bangtan boys, right? Alone with them?" Baram hums in agreement watching you closely with her eyes. "Ya me and Yoongi probably the most trying to remaster the song. And then Jimin for the vocal part, why?" You finally look up at the girl your lip caught between your teeth. 

"Have they..tried anything with you?" 

Baram sits up at that, her eyes trained on the light blush filling your check. She feels her eyes flicker around the parts of skin she can see, looking for anything wrong. 

"No, they're very kind and respectful with me. Did they touch you (Y/N)?" Baram asks carefully, not sure how this situation will play out. 

"I-I think? Y-yes? I'm not sure." You stutter out, your finger flex, and grip onto the sweat pants you have on. You really wanted some guidance and opinion on what is going on with the boys and you. Baram is the closest member to you and your unni, you trust with to help you. 

You just weren't aware of how hard this was gonna be. 

"Okay, start from the top. I don't wanna make sure I understood anything the wrong way." Baram said slowly. 

"I don't know what it is unni, just first I meet Hoseok that day I fell asleep at the studio, and I was panicking and he just..he did what you do? In a different way though? And it felt different from when you help me take care of myself? Maybe cause I'm attracted to him? But then the day of the meeting I was in the studio with Yoongi and Namjoon and they...I don't even really know what it was? They kept saying I was nice and called me a good girl and I got all warm and relaxed and I was basically being held up by them. And now Jin and Taehyung fed me cupcakes unni! I don't know what got over me but I was eating from their palms and licking their fingers and a part of me feels gross? Why am I letting them do this? But I also really like it and that's probably dirty and I don't know unni!" At the end you're basically wailing, eyes tearing up hands full out shaking. 

"Okay, okay hey calm down (Y/N) come here, girl." Baram coos softly her own eyes slightly wide. The older girls hold you against her chest rubbing your back and your sob softly into her shirt. 

"First of all, nothing you're doing is gross okay? There's nothing wrong with it. Just let's break this down, are you aware what I do to you? How I talk and treat you sometimes?" Baram asked pulling you away from her chest, she bring a tissue from her nightstand and watches are you dab your face. 

"Kinda? I know it's kinda a power thing right? I just know that I get too nervous sometimes and overthink everything, and you help me? It's just easy for me to ignore all my thoughts when you step in and guide me." You mumble out fiddling with the tissue.

"Do you know anything about dominant and submissive behavior sweetie?" Baram asks her eyes lowering to meet your. She watches as your nose scrunches up and you shrug, "it's that when people tie each other up and spank them the bedroom or something?" You respond. Baram lets out a small snort to that and shakes her head giggling softly. 

"The common case? Ya, something along those lines. A dom is someone who holds all the power, in the normal case in the bedroom, it can expand to things like tying up and spanking, and other things. But the base of it, a dom is the dominant person in the bedroom, they call the shots and they're controlling the scene. A sub is their submissive who conforms and does want the dom wants. Submissive aim to please and listens to the dom." Baram explains softly, she watches as you nod along eyes cast to your leader. 

"But in some cases, you, for example, it can go past the bedroom too. I became dominant with you by accident. I was just frustrated you wouldn't listen, but you responded to well, so I kept it up. Nothing major, you know that, but just making sure you eat and sleep enough, or reminding you to have self-love. Also when you're struggling with anxiety and stress I notice you calm down quicker when I guide you and whine you down using dominant behaviors. You following?" Baram explains thoroughly. She wants to make sure you get it and don't feel guilty for having simple pleasures. 

"But why are the guys from Bangtan doing it to me? And it's different with them, my body reacts differently when they do it." You mumble the last bit softly Baram straining to hear it. A smirk plays on her lips. 

"Do you get turned on when they do it?"

Oh wow, she's never seen you get this red. 

Baram laughs while you whine and hit her leg. "Unni, stop it." You stutter out face still feeling warm. Baram lets out a soft sigh and uses your hair to title your head back so you would look at her, 

"Listen, there's nothing wrong with liking it. You get turned on when they do it, that's fine. I'm just more concerned that they're not being transparent with you. If they wanted to pursue you with this stuff I think they should have been clear with you from the start, to avoid how you're feeling now." Baram says frowning to you. "Isn't that weird? I mean it hasn't even been all of the boys, but why would Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, and Taheyung all do that with me?" 

"Maybe they wanna share you." 

Baram laughs louder this time when you cry out, face red, and try to hit her over the head. 

You feel better later when you settle in bed, understanding a little better what you're feeling, as Jiwoo whispers a good night from her bed you drift of knowing you have to be up early for dance practice tomorrow. 

You don't realize though, you forgot to contact Jin and Tahyung.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Bangtan Group Chat

Namjoon: whats up with jin and taehyung? 8:00 AM  
Yoongi: What do you mean? 8:00 AM  
Namjoon: idk hoseok called he's with them for the fitting for the collab and they just looked mad and arent talking 8:01 AM  
Jimin: did he ask? 8:02 AM  
Namjoon: taehyung just moaned something about cupcakes and sat in the corner. 8:03 AM  
Yoongi: well I guess we'll know once they're back the mangar probably took their phones by now 8:03 AM  
Jimin: sucks hoseok has to miss out on our practice with (Y/N) :) 8:04 AM  
Jungkook: lol ya sucks for him 8:04 AM  
Jimin: oh ya sorry jungkook totally forgot to pick you up I'm at the dance studio already! :)) 8:05 AM  
Jungkook: I HATE THIS GROUP 8:06 AM  
\---------------------------------------  
You whine softly as you put pressure on your right ankle, dancing from a young age came with some injuries. Your right ankle was always a little weaker than your left, causing issues if you didn't take the time to stretch it properly. Sighing from your position of the dance studio's floor you slowly rise up, before bringing yourself to touch your toes, legs keeping straight feeling the burn in your hamstrings. 

"Well, I like this pose." 

You squeak and jerk up swinging around to see Jimin leaning against the dance studio door, eyes hooded as his eyes rank your form. You swallow as the blonde man walked fully into the room stopping only a meter away from you. Remembering the manners your parents taught you, you bow to the elder male, "please take care of me sunbae!" 

"Oh hon, I promise you I will." 

As you raise from your bow, yes you're blushing, you jump as you see Jimin took a step forward. The male was shorter than the rest of the boys, but still has a few inches on you, glancing up you watch as he swipes his tongue over his full bottom lip before biting down on it with his teeth. 

Oh, you feel heat travel south. 

You take a step back, it was getting to warm and he was to close, but you haven't finished your stretches, so landing on your right ankle made you let out a small groan. 

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jimin quickly asks you gap as the man drops to his knees hand reaching out to push the bottom of your sweat pants up. You let out a shiver as he rubs the skin of your ankle softly and peers up at you. 

"Be a good girl and sit down babe," Jimin smirks to himself as you slowly lower yourself to the ground and allow him to pull your ankle into his lap. "It's always been a bit weaker." You softly mumble out fidgeting with the ring on your hand. Jimin lets out a hum and pulls your shoe off, pushing you sock down slightly to reveal the weaker ankle. "You don't have to do anything sunbae, I'll just finish my stretch quickly and oh-!" 

Jimin uses his thumb to press down onto the point of your ankle massaging the skin as he looks over to you. He laughs softly to himself as you slump in your seat eyes falling shut softly. "That feels really nice." You sigh out under your breath. Jimin hums to you and gently pulls you closer to him, your right knee now bending, left leg tucked under you. Jimin spreads his legs wider so you can settle between them. "That feels good baby girl?" Jimin sings to you as he puts more pressure onto the sore part of your ankle. You moan softly and nod dropping your head lower, you miss how Jimin pauses at that. 

"Do that again." His voice is no longer light and airy, a dark tone coats it. 

Your eyes flutter open and you look up to see Jimin bowing his head, his face only a few inches away from yours. "What sunbae-?" Jimin presses down then on the tender spot of your ankle and you let out a louder moan and lean toward seeking comfort. You feel weird, the pressure is so nice on your ankle, the pain your usually feel lessening. But oh, god having Jimin this close and feeling his warm hands on your skin makes you feel a warmth starting at your core. You find your face pressed into Jimin's neck winning pitifully as he pushes down on the pressure point hands gripping his shirt tightly. 

"Bite down baby," Jimin whispers in your ear. 

"W-What sunbae I can't do that." You stutter out starting to pull your head back, Jimin is quick, his left hand leaving your ankle and pushes your head back into the crock of his neck. "There's too much tension in your ankle I have to use more pressure it won't feel nice, and it's overwhelming you, I can see it," Jimin explains petting your head softly, you let your lips rest against the side of his neck as he puts both hands back on your ankle. 

"Now listen to daddy and bite down." 

His thumbs push into a lower spot on your ankle, closer to your heel and your mouth opens to cry out as pain follows, instead of letting out a yell you listen to Jimin and bite down hard on the soft skin of his neck. The pain from your ankle continues as Jimin tries to massage out the tension ball he can feel, your arms latch around his head to grip something, your hands fisting into his soft, soft hair. You bite doesn't let up as neither does the pain from your ankle. So you bite harder, your fuzzy brain surprised there's no blood at this point, and you miss the way Jimin's eyes roll to the back of his head. 

You head this low moan clear as day though. 

You feel the pain from your ankle stop as Jimin loosen his pressure on them, and he cups your ankle with hands softly rubbing it as an apology. You finally let go of his neck, gasp out, and panting heavily. Your eyes meet the hooded one of Jimin's. Both of you stare at each other, soft pants hitting each other's lips and your eyes shift to the side of Jimin's neck.

Your teeth mark are clear as day and the bright red is only gonna get brighter against his pale skin. 

"I'm I'm s-sorry." You stutter out, but pause as Jimin only smiles and titles his head to the side. 

"For what? Being a good girl and listening?" 

You gap softly at him and allow him to run his hands through your hair, gathering the strands in one hand and pulling it gently, exposing the left side of your neck. 

"If you feel bad though," Jimin breathes his full lips ghosting over your check. 

"Can daddy return the favor?"

You nod as best as you can with his hand holding your hair, "P-please I've been good daddy." You whimper out. 

Jimin's teeth are in your skin a second later. You cry out as the dancer ruthless bites down at your sensitive neck, his teeth the same place where Yoongi's fingers have teased. Jimin doesn't let go of the soft skin and he sucks harshly against it, the sound making your face heat up in the empty dance room. As a moan escapes your lips, Jimins free arm wraps around your waist and pulls you fully into his laps, your legs going around his own waist as he pushes you down on him. 

You can feel his hardness through his sweat pants. 

Whimpers are escaping your throat as Jimin finally lets up with his teeth, but presses kisses into the abused, red skin. He peers up at your face from placing kisses on your neck and watches your eye flutter, your red lips parted as you pant softly into the air. Grinning into your skin Jimin opens his mouth again only for his tongue to run from the top of your collar bone, past the bright red skin he abused, the side of your neck, and up to your ear. You're basically shaking in Jimin's lap when the boy pauses pants filling your ear. 

"As much as I would love to continue, Jungkook is coming soon so we should start to practice. Okay, baby girl?" Jimin hums, as you nod politely he presses a soft kiss to your check.

\-----------------------------  
(Bangtan Group Chat)

Jimin: check out her neck when you come jungkook :) 9:20 am

\-----------------------------

When Jungkook finally stumbles in, panting from the sprint he ran from the parking lot, he can feel his blood boiling seeing you with glazed eyes. Your hoodie strings tied across the front of your neck hiding your skin from his view. 

His anger spikes higher, when Jimin greats him, the shorter boy purposely moving his head to the side, allowing his hoodie to drop down and showing the still bruising skin to the maknae eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a reason jungkook hasn't made an official appearance yet hehe


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baram calls this shit out  
> you're in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin time

"Thanks for meeting me Mr. Monster." 

Namjoon groans out load hearing the sing-song voice of Baram as the tall girl step into the meeting room. "Please don't call me that," Namjoon says dryly. He watches as Baram smirks at his face before walking to the table, dropping her purse onto the table and taking a seat across from him. Namjoon had been told by his manager that the leader of Ladies First had asked for a meeting with him regarding the promotion days, and filming of the music video for the collab. 

"What did you wanna start with?" Namjoon asked looking at the schedule the manager had handed before he stepped into the room. "The higher up thinks we should do some interviews as a whole group, but maybe splitting up the members? That way everyone could talk evenly instead of one whole group-" 

"I wanna start with talking about why you wanna fuck my member?" 

Namjoon honest to god bites his tongue on how quickly he snaps his mouth shut. His wide eyes meet the narrowed ones of Baram. Namjoon has known Baram for a long time when they were trainees and has seen the girl pissed off many times.

Being on the end of her stare was not a pleasant experience, to say the least. 

"I'm sorry?" Namjoon spits out, his voice high, the man, fidgeting like crazy, he grabs the water bottle and takes a long gulp, to hopefully help his now dry mouth and throat. 

"Oh lemme correct that, why is all of Bangtan wanna fuck my member?" 

Baram doesn't even blink when Namjoon spits the water out to the side, a coughing fit following him. Baram waits, her arms across her chest, as Namjoon slaps his own chest and wipes his hand across his mouth. Watching him swallow loudly, Namjoon slowly turns to face the girl. 

"Hoseok started it." 

Baram finally moves slapping her hands down onto the table, causing Namjoon to jerk back into his seat from the loud noise. "Stop fucking around Namjoon! (Y/N) was a mess last night and was confused about what was happening with you guys! The poor thing was crying because of you all." Namjoon slumps down in his seat hearing that, he runs his hands over his face letting out a quiet curse under his breath. 

"Okay listen. In all honesty, I know it's a mess. It kinda just started out as a little obsession I guess? We all just noticed how she would react to you in interviews and how she showed submissive behaviour. And it turned us all on. It wasn't anything really, we kinda just liked watching (Y/N)'s videos and stuff. We didn't think management would even let us near you guys, but when we started seeing her and this collab, we all kinda just jumped the gun." Namjoon admitted softly keeping his eyes on his hand. 

"I know, we should have approached her about it, but be honest with me Baram this isn't a normal thing. Seven guys wanting to share the same girl? How would we even bring that up to her? Yeah, we could have done it way better, one of us taking her on a date or something. When Hoseok told us about how she reacted to him, I guess we got excited. In our mind, she belongs with us you know? Having her respond the way she was just made us think she was comfortable with it. We should of gotten proper verbal consent from her though and I'm sorry for that." Namjoon finished, standing up from his seat and bowing to the girl in front of him. 

"I shouldn't be the one you're saying sorry to though." Baram sighed running her hands through her short hair. Namjoon nods to her as he lowers himself to his seat. "I agree, I'll talk to the guys as soon as I can and well figure out a way to discuss this with her. If she's not comfortable I promise we'll back off." Namjoon says firmly, eyes meeting Baram's. Both the leaders share a moment of silence before Baram nods in understanding and leans back into her seat. 

"Can I ask some questions?" Baram asked peering up at Namjoon. Said man nodded in agreement. 

"You said all seven of you, she only told me about you, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin and Taehyung," Baram said a bit confused. Namjoon rubbed his head sheepishly. 

"All of us are interested in (Y/N), it was kinda just random how we all were able to be alone with her...and add Jimin to the list." Baram eye's widen when Namjoon mumbled the last bit. 

"Jimin? Since when?" Baram questioned, "Since this morning he caught her at the dance studio." Namjoon admitted an apology smile on his face. 

"Damn so just Jungkook is left out huh? Are you all cock blocking the maknae." Baram joked giggling to herself, she cut herself short when she looked up and saw Namjoon with a deep frown on his face. "What? What's wrong with him?" Baram asked a little panicked seeing the whine Namjoon lets out. Letting out a heavy sigh Namjoon closes his eyes. 

"There's a reason why we're making sure Jungkook isn't ever left alone with (Y/N)."  
\--------------------------------------  
"You made that up all yourself hon?"

You nod your head quickly at Jimin, you just finished discussing your ideas for the dance break for the collab. You went over formations that would mix the two groups together, and showed the different types of moves you thought of to Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook. Hoseok had joined shortly after Jungkook came, the fitting he was at ending a bit earlier than expected. 

Jimin and Hoseok smile at you as you stand there in front of the sitting boys and fidget with your hands. "If you have any changes please tell me! It's your song originally I don't wanna make you guys dance anything you don't like." You rush out. Jimin shakes his head along with Hoseok both the dancers expressing their confidence in your choreography. You were worried about working with them after what had happened between you and either boy, but when it came to the choreography both men were respectful. 

Jungkook was a different story. 

He did not utter a word the whole time and kept his eyes dead on you. 

"Um, are you fine with it Jungkook sunabe?" You asked nervously, did he not like it? 

"Oppa."

You blink at the dark-haired man. "I-I’m sorry?" You asked weakly, your hands are shaking a little, you think as Jungkook's gaze seems to harden. 

"I'm older than you by a bit, so call me oppa." His voice is heavy, his eyes staring dead into yours. It's a different feeling you've experienced with the other members. His stare was starting to make you uncomfortable, his hands were in a tight fist in his lap, veins blogging against his arms. Anxiety was gripping your heart tightly as it is, and the energy Jungkook was giving you was more than just dominance. 

He was scaring you. 

"A-ah sorry, my mistake Jungkook oppa." You whisper bowing your head slightly to him as an apology. 

"Lower." You freeze when you hear him bark, eyes glancing up at him slowly. 

"Pardon?" 

"If you're so sorry, bow lower." 

Your eyes widen and you honest to god want to cry from embarrassment. Your hands clench your sweat pants tightly, he was demanding you do something, the boys had done this before, why was he doing it making you so scared?

Before either of you could speak, Jimin claps a hand over Jungkook's arm the shorter boy hauling him up. Hoseok is up to nearing you, a frown is on his face as he and Jimin exchanged looks. 

"We're gonna cut this short today, he's just grumpy." Jimin gives you the fakest smile and turns, dragging the youngest member harshly, Jungkook glances back at you one more time before Jimin shoves him out of the dance studio. 

You really hoped no one looks at you like that ever again. 

You're bitting your lip to stop them from trembling and Hoseok pulls you into a hug, pressing a kiss gently on the top of your head. "I'm sorry for him baby, he wasn't trying to be mean," Hoseok whispers softly, over your sniffles as you try to control your want to cry. 

"Did I do something to him?" You ask the dancer softly. You feel Hoseok shake his head, "no you did nothing wrong okay? Jungkook..he's Jungkook." Hoseok frowns not knowing how to explain it all to you. 

Pulling you back from his chest, Hoseok cups your face gently and gives you a small smile. "You were so great today baby girl okay? Your choreography was amazing, I'm so proud you made that all yourself. The boys are gonna be so impressed." Hoseok coos to you, he smiles wide as a blush dusts over your check and a watery smile fills your face. 

"Really?" You ask shyly, excitement a building in your chest. 

Hoseok grins down at your squeezing your cheeks softly, making you let out a small giggle. "Of course! You're so, so talented baby girl. I'm sure you practiced so hard, you're such a good girl you know? Making that all by yourself." You're grinning wide as Hoseok and you lean forward to bury your face into his chest. He lifts you off the ground swinging you in a circle smiling to himself. He's happy he was able to make you calm down and smile when he saw the tears prickling at your eyes he wanted to snap at Jungkook for causing it. 

Ah, Jungkook. 

He would have to talk to the guys about that. 

Letting you down Hoseok gives you a kiss to the forehead, before pushing some hair away from your face. "I almost forgot by the way sweetie," Hoseok starts tilting his head to the left. You look up at him a bit confused to what he was getting at. 

"Jin and Taehyung are coming, apparently our baby girl forgot to do something, hm?" 

Your eyes widen as you stare at Hoseok. The boy only lets out a small chuckle and plants a final kiss to your check before he turns to walk towards the exit. As he's about to open the door, it's swinging open from the other side. 

You whimper pitifully to yourself as Jin greats you with a fake smile, and Taehyung regards you with a simple once over. Hoseok shakes his head at them and glances back at you before he exits the studio. 

"By the way sweetie, red means stop. Got it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses why they're doing that to jungkook and why hes this way? I wanna know what you're thinking!


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I watched the video of Jin and Taehyung fighting to inspire me

The door swings shut behind Hoseok, Taehyung doesn't even blink as he reaches over and a loud locking sound is heard. Jin's fake smile is gone and you watch with wide eyes as the boys walk right past you and take a seat on the couches lining up the side of the dance studio. 

Swallowing deeply, you start to turn around to face them opening your mouth to defend yourself. Before you can get a word out Jin cuts you off.

"You heard Hoseok. Green means you're fine, yellow is slow down and red is stop. Do you understand?" You nod shakily which was a wrong move as Taehyung's eyes narrow. 

"Use your words." He barks out, you can practically see his teeth clenching from here. "Y-yes." You rush out not wanting the boys to get more mad than they are.

"Come over here," Jin demands, his voice has a different feel than in the recording studio. In the studio he was cooing sweet words, calling you pretty girl.

Now he looked tense and angry.

You take a step towards then and Taehyung lets out a laugh.

"Oh, the pet thinks she can walk over?"

The feeling of being absolutely terrified and turned on is something you never thought you would feel.

"I guess I wasn't clear. Crawl to us." Jin huffs out with an eye roll. You let out a whimper to yourself and lower yourself to the ground, your knees hitting the floor, your hands following. For a second you stay frozen, a self-assessment almost running through your brain. They told you red, they gave you the option to not do this. You would say the word and you had faith they would let you up and make sure you were okay.

You want this though, a voice hisses in your ear.

Admitting defeat to your dark desire you keep your eyes to the ground and start crawling towards the couch. The room is silent, the only sound being your knees and palms making contact with the ground. You pause when you see their shoes in your eyes line, staying in the same position you're almost afraid to move without their direction.

"Sit back." Taehyung lets out, his voice deep. "Look up at us." Jin follows his member.

You sit back on your feet, still on the floor. Your hands crumble the fabric of your sweat pants under you. You shift your gaze between Jin and Taehyung as they gaze down at you, almost unimpressed.

"What did we ask you to do when you got into bed?" Jin asked his head cocking slightly.  
"T-to call and t-text you." You answer pitifully.  
"Mhm and here I thought you would listen like a good girl. Yet we waited up late thinking something had happened to your baby girl. Only to hear you let Jimin bite you up." Jin continues, scoffing lighting at you.

"That was our mistake for thinking you were a good girl. It's clear you're nothing but a slut." The words feel like a slap in the face. You gap at Jin who looks like he's waiting for you to try to fight him against that.

You would think being called a slut would make you cry, wanna bolt out of the room, and never face the boys again.

You shifted as your panties started to stick your core.

"Show us the mark pet. Take your hoodie off." Taehyung coos, he shifts back in his seat, arms leaning against the rest as he cups his check in to his hand. You fiddle with the sleeves of the hoodie and look between the boys. "I-I only have a sports bra under." You whisper out, heat crawling up your checks. Taehyung raises his brows and lets out a scoff.

"You're point?"

Biting your lip, you take a second before tugging up your hoodie pulling it off your head. You know they can see the blush traveling down your neck now too as you sit there, hands gripping your joggers painfully, as the boys sit there and stare at you.

"Looks like Jimin did a number on you hm? Did you like it pet?" Jin ask as he sits forward. He reaches out and cups your chin, moving your head to the side, so the hickey would be more noticeable. You tremble as the eldest member uses his other hand to trail his fingers over the mark, pressing down when you take to quick to answer.

"Yes! Yes, I liked it." You cry out as Jin presses a little harder the second time. You go slack on the floor as he follows up with rubbing the hickey more softly. Both boys watching as your eyes flutter shut and mouth gasp opens when he applies more pressure again.

"Oh, pet likes the pain, doesn’t she?" Taehyung asks, laughing at your expression. God, it was humiliating for you, two beautiful boys watching as you squirm around liking the pain. You knew you like it though, as when Jin pressed a little harder down on the mark, you dropped your head to the side and let out a loud moan.

You feel Jin let go of chin and you panic slightly, thinking they were creeped out. 

Jin merely ran his hand through your hair gripping the locks and titling your head back. “Why didn’t you call me?” Jin asks almost innocently, but his eyes stay narrowed on you and he tugs a little harder on your hair. 

“Why didn’t you listen to daddy?” 

A chocked sound leaves your throat as you try to gather your thoughts. You stay to shake your head but Jin tightens his hold hissing at you to stay still. 

“I-I was confused. And I had to talk to unni cause I felt gross I-I’m sorry I’m sorry!” You gasp out eyes staying locked onto Jin’s.

A frown graces his beautiful face and he lets go of your hair, trailing his hand down to gently hold the back of your neck, squeezing you softly. 

“What do you mean baby girl?”

You sniffle to your head and bow your head. “I felt confused about how I was feeling with you guys, I- I like it but a part of me kept saying it was wrong.” You whine out. Jin galanes at Taehyung a frown filling his face, Taehyung’s face mirror his.

Both boys take a second to cuss themselves out in their heads. Watching you shake on the floor on your knees was a beautiful sight, but they had approached this poorly from the start leading you to get confused on what you felt with boys. 

“I’m sorry you felt that hon that’s our fault. Here let’s get you up and-“ Jin starts to grab your hands to guide you up but he stops short when you shake your head, your hands finding his thighs and clench at them. You look up at both boys eyes shinny with tears.

Your pupils are blown wide.

“No no daddy I can take my punishment please, please I promise I’ll be good and listen.” 

Taehyung lets out a loud gulp, feeling a little guilty on how tight his pants were getting. The younger one of the two looks over to Jin, who is staring at you, his eyes flickering over every part of your face.

“You sure baby?”

You nod quickly looking between the two boys as they share a look. Jin lets out a hum and gives you a small smile.

“Then baby girl get ready for your spanking. Taehyung?”

Swallowing your dry throat you look over at said male, eyes meeting with Taehyung who shifted back into his seat, legs stretched wide as he pats his lap.

"Bend over my knee."

You're sitting there on the floor gasp as you try to process what he just asked you. You scramble up though when you see both boys cock their eyebrows at you for taking too long. You awkwardly hover at first, trying to think of a graceful way to lay over him, before Taehyung snatches you by the waist and manhandles you until you bend over his lap.

Your front half pressed against the couch, your head on Jin's thighs, and your butt in the air on Taehyung's lap. Your hands are near your face resting on Jin's thighs also, you wanna grip down on them, but don’t wanna upset the older male.

"How many should we give her?" Taehyung asks over your body as if you're not there. He's softly rubbing your thigh right under your butt as Jin hums and tangles his fingers in your hair.

"It's the first time so ten?" The elder boy suggests. Taehyung hums in agreement and you feel his hand raised from your thigh.

"Red if you want me to stop okay sweetie?" 

Taehyung leans down and whispers. You blink, confused for a second, but then his hand comes down onto your bottom.

You cry out flinching in his lap, Taehyung using his other arm to put you down. As you're processing the first hit there's a pause before two more hard slaps land on both your checks.

You're outright sobbing to Jin's lap, not caring anymore as your grip his thighs tightly. They slap burn so bad already, though it's through your sweat pants the heat you feel against your skin, you know your bottom is most likely red just from the three slaps. You can feel as Taehyung rubs your bottom with his hand before the feeling is gone. 

You hold your breath, choking back your sobs as in a second Taehyung palm goes down harder than the last time. Four slaps this time, each on two checks. The sound is loud in the room, your pants, and gasp following. Another pitiful sob slips out of your lips as Taehyung follows up quickly with two more slaps. You squirm so hard in his lap, legs kicking under you. Jin's arm has to help to hold you down, your nails digging into his thighs clawing at his pants for some kinda leverage.

The last slap is harder than the rest and it causes you to let out a loud shriek that makes the boys panic for a second. Had they pushed you too hard? Was it too much?

Fumbling Jin and Taehyung let you go and Taheyung pulls you into his lap, cupping your face to make you look up.

"Sweetie was that too-" you cut him off.

"I'm sorry I'm not good daddy I'm sorry! I'll be better. I'll be a good girl. I'll always call and text daddies next time don't be mad I'll do better I promise!" You sob out.

Your clawing at Taehyung back when you bury your face into his chest, cries muffled by his shirt. Taehyung's eyes shift to Jin, panicking a bit. Jin who kept his eyes on you the whole time leaned forward and pulled your face from Taehyung's chest.

"You're a good girl, still little one."

Taehyung holds his breath as he pulls his head back to gauge your reaction.

Your pupils are blown wide, the familiar gaze they've seen you with across your eyes.

"I'm good? You're not mad anymore." You ask softly fingers curling into Taehyung's shirt. Jin gives you a smile as he cups your face with his warm palm, rubbing your cheek softly.

"You were never a bad girl, just had to be taught a lesson. Of course, you're still our good girl, isn't she Taehyung?" Jin asks, looking up at Taehyung, your wide eyes follow, waiting for the boy to react.

Taehyung gives you a bright smile and presses a long kiss to your check.

"You're the best girl."

You smile waterly at Taehyung and giggle as the man cups for face and peppers kissing around your checks. Humming how sweet and pretty you are for him, Jin leaves you two for a moment fetching the bag he had brought. Taking out a cooling lotion Jin settles next to you again and softly calls for you. 

“Lay over my lap baby girl.” The boy smiles wide at you, squirming in Taehyung’s lap and the tanner boy places one final kiss on your check he lets you go to listen to Jin. 

You’re in the familiar position, but this time Jin rubs your lower back softly making your eyes flutter. “Is it okay if I pull this down hon?” Jin asks tugging at the waistband of your sweat pants. You nod tiredly into Taehyung’s lap, the sobs are finally out of you and even tho it’s still early in the day you want nothing more than to sleep. 

Jin tugs down your pants until they’re at your mid thigh,

both the boys let out loud groans at the sight that greats them. 

Your pink coloured pants show off your red bottom beautifully. The skin is a bright, bright red and Taehyung knows for sure there will be bruising by tomorrow.

The fact he did that caused him to squeeze his length over his pants.

The cherry on top though, was when Jin parted your thighs, 

“Holy fuck.”

You whine softly into Taehyung’s lap. You know they can see your arousal, your painties sticking uncomfortable to your core. The pink darkening from your slick. 

Jin bites his lip and before he can stop himself he runs his fingers over the darken patch of your painties, moaning deeply when his fingers feel the dampen patch. He wants nothing more then to sink his fingers deep into your core, feel you clench up and squirm in his hold. Begging him for more like the good girl you are, asking permission to cum as you stare up at him with glossy eyes. And oh god you probably taste divine, Jin’s mouth basically watering.

But you jerk widely in his grasp. 

“No, no, yellow I it’s too much I-I can’t I’m sorry.” You cry, you're too sensitive, not just your body, but mentally. The spanking was too much as it is and you can barely gather your thoughts. Touching you there? You felt that would set you off.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry pretty girl we don’t have to go there. Is it okay if I put the cream on?” Jin coos trying to calm you down. Taehyung rubs his hand across the back of your neck squeezing softly in hopes to ground you.

You nod meekly into Taehyung’s lap and Jin leans down to press a kiss onto your lower back, the action heating up your face. “Thank you sweet girl.” 

Jin uncaps the bottle of cooling cream and gently transfers some onto your sore bottom. You flinch from the cold at first but go slack into the boys laps as Jin hums softly to you and massages your bottom. The cream instantly makes the burning feeling go down. 

“You took that so well our good girl.” Taehyung whispers to you, he watches as your eyes flutter shut a small smile on your face. 

Jin agrees with him as he makes sure to evenly apply the lotion all over your bottom. “You’re such a pretty imagine for us little one. You look so, so sweet like this. I wanna keep this image forever.” Jin coos. Finally done with the lotion Jin leans down and presses a quick kiss to your bottom, Taehyung chuckles but does the same to your other cheek.

The way you blush and smile, blissed out, makes both boys' hearts clench. 

“Let’s get you home okay?” Jin says as he helps you up and slides your hoodie back on. The whole way to the car you have to be half carried by the boys. You’re probably falling into a slight sub space Jin figures. So for the whole car ride he keeps you cuddled between himself and Taehyung both boys reminding you of your worth showering you with compliments until your red in the face. 

Once they pull up to your dorms, you reinsure both the men that you feel better. And you do, you no longer lost in a haze as you were leaving the company. The events though finally taking a toll and you really just wanna nap. 

“Okay baby go on up, but please send us a text when you wake up alright?” Taehyung asks, pressing one final kiss on your head. You hum out a promise and they watch as you stumble into the building. 

The car ride back is silent both Jin and Taehyung process the confession you told them about how you’re feeling. 

“We need to talk to all the boys.” Jin groans out. Taehyung lets out a huff and yanks a hand through his hair.

“Especially Jungkook.”   
———————————————-  
When you wake up an hour later from your nap you fumble for your phone first thing. Finding Jin and Taehyung’s numbers, you pause at the empty screen. What should you say?

“I wanna keep this image forever.” 

Remembering what Jin had said you almost talk yourself out of it. Maybe that was too much.

They tease their fan base all the time though. You could get revenge.

Biting the bullet, you wiggle out of your shorts and pull the blanket down to your knees. You take a second thinking back to how girls online do it and throw your left leg over to your right side, causing your butt to perk up. You arch your back slightly and take your phone peering at the screen. You make sure you can’t see any of your features when you snap a photo.

Oh your bottom is so, so red. 

Taking a deep breath you send the photo to the two boys before throwing your phone to the edge of the bed and burying yourself under the covers.   
——————————————-  
(Bangtan group chat)   
Taehyung: SOS SOS SOS 11:30am  
Yoongi: fucken what you dip shit 11:31am   
Taehyung: she sent me and Jin a butt photo 11:31am   
Jin: with her bruising clear as day 11:32 am  
Hoseok: oh fuck 11:33 am  
Jimin: SHARE IT YOU FUCKS 11:34 am  
Jim: Jimin we don’t share nudes without consent shame on you 11:35 am  
Namjoon: Hyung you’re literally killing me..how was the spanking? 11:36 am  
Taehyung: she begged for it like a good girl 11:37 am   
Yoongi: fuck you all I’m hard 11:38 am   
Jungkook: do you think it’s too late for me to join TXT 11:40 am   
Jungkook: cause I don’t wanna be in a group filled YOU BACK STABBERS 11:40 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all love baram man thank you   
> Stuff is gonna hit the fan soon


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find out what a good dom namjoon is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY MANNNNNNN

A snort is heard from Yoongi. 

"Isn't this a familiar scene, group meetings without Jungkook? Don't tell him about it Jimin or the brat's gonna send us stupid depression memes again in the group chat." The pale-skinned man drawled once he stepped into Namjoon's living room. Namjoon lets out a sigh, already feeling the headache approaching. "We did those meetings when he just joined and we talked about how to make him open to us, stop acting like we built a plan to assassinate him." Namjoon shot back. Yoongi arched a brow with that and flopped on a seat next to Hoseok. 

"Well, what's up your ass?" Jimin let out a small chuckle as all the Bangtan, minus Jungkook, shared a look with each other. 

"Baram actually. You know the leader of Ladies First, the unni to (Y/N), the girl who set up a fake meeting with me to tell us to cut this shit out." 

"Oh, shit...so like is she gay for (Y/N) or?" Hoseok asked genuinely worried.

"I don't wanna add another person into this weird reverse harem mix, tell her she's gotta kill us." Jimin giggled when Namjoon shot him a look. 

Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another sigh. "No Hoseok, and you idiot, she witnessed (Y/N) crying, because the poor girl felt dirty and guilty for how she felt about what we 've been doing to her."

Jimin, Hoseok, and Yoongi all sit up at that blinking at the leader. Jin let out a disappointed sigh, Taehyung slumped into his seat. 

"What the fuck happened? Did you guys go to rough on her cause I swear-" Yoongi snaps at the two members who had spent the morning with you. 

"No, god, we found out before we could ever touch her, but everything for the spanking was consensual she knew how to stop it, and she did when it was too much." Taehyung rushed out. Both him and Jin still felt heavy with the confession you had told them, and once they got to their apartment complex they had booked it straight to Namjoon's place. Said man had listen to their events, let out a tired sigh, and had pulled out his phone to 'call the rest of the idiot squad'. 

"Don't pin it on them, it was all of us. We weren't clear from the start what we wanted with her and just jumped the gun. It made her feel weird for feeling these types of things with all of us." Jin explained rubbing at the back of his neck. "We never even thought we would get a chance alone with her," Jimin mumbled out feeling guilty, "I guess we got too excited." The blonde boy sighed. 

"I think it's best if we all sit down with her, explain what happened, apologize, and see how she would wanna move forward from these. Does she wanna continue? Be with us? An open relationship? Or just end it here and now." Namjoon checked out and glanced around when all the boys let out groans. 

"Open relationship? Fuck that, you think I like sharing her with you guys? I'm not letting anyone else touch her." Yoongi scoffed, rolling his eyes into the ceiling at Namjoon's idea. "I mean she's not technically ours. And it's only fair if we give her options." Hoseok muttered out, he doesn't like the idea either, but he knows they have to be fair and open with you. 

"Relax, we don't know what she wants, I think we're pleasing her pretty well though from her morning with me." Jimin sings a grin on his face. Jin lets out a snort and elbows the shorted boy next to him. "Ya, at least try to cover up that hickey. You're walking around with it too proudly." Jin comments side-eyeing the blonde boy. Jimin just gives the older member a wide smile and shifts his head, so the hickey is in view of all the boys in the room. 

"I am proud of it, baby girl did that herself and that was just from a massage. Imagine when we actually make her cum." 

"Don't make me hard again," Taehyung whispered to himself tugging at the ends of his hair. The image of you bent over his lap flashed in his mind and he felt his face heat up. No. no, no, he thought to himself, don't get hard here of all places. 

The boys sat in silence for a moment, processing the information, before Hoseok caved. 

"I want details of the spanking."

"Oh my god, she was a doll." Jin blurted.

The three bodies of Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jimin as angled themselves to face the two other members, a glaze looked over both Jin's and Taehyung's eyes. "If you're not gonna show me the picture tell us how she was," Jimin whined hitting the eldest on the arm. 

"Ya, you brat, fine. It was...so good. We did try to end it when we found out how she was feeling, but guys, she begged for us to punish her. She was on her knees, all teary-eyed, and promised us she would be good for her daddies and that she could handle the punishment." Jin breathed out, his hands in a tight fist in his lap as he recalled today's earlier events. 

"She was wet." Taheyung sighed out, a dreamy glaze over his face. "Her underwear was sticking to her perfect, little core. She was just so sensitive though and couldn't handle any more stimulation. But god...the image was so perfect, her butt was so perky and red." Taehyung covered his face with his hands moaning into them when he remembered the darken patch of your arousal he had seen. 

"Ah." Hoseok coughed out and stood up, making his way to the bathroom. Namjoon breaking out of his daydream of eating you out frowns at him. "Where are you going?" 

"Gonna jerk off." 

"Fucken- go to your own bathroom!" Namjoon howled and cringed when he heard the bathroom door slam shut. 

"Jungkook was really aggressive with her today," Jimin spoke up, once the boys got their giggles out. Namjoon glances over at the shorter boy, "I thought we agreed we shouldn't leave them alone?" Namjoon asked nervously. This was already a mess with you as it is, adding Jungkook to the mix would make it all worse. "We didn't, he was with me and Hoseok and he snapped at her to bow lower as a sorry." Jin's eyes widen hearing that and he cursed under his breath.

"I'm gonna sit down and have a talk with him soon," Namjoon told the boys, he glanced over at Taehyung, the tanner boy shifted in his seat, seeming as if he wanted to speak up. Namjoon nodded, waiting for Taehyung, "Maybe we could just let him around her? You really don't think he would..." Taehyung stopped short when Namjoon shook his head, cutting the younger man short. 

"I know you don't wanna hear it Taehyung, but I don't trust Jungkook. No way in hell am I letting him near her before we're fully transparent with her...and she knows what she's getting herself into with him."  
\--------------------------  
"You're walking funny, you okay?"

You're caught between laughing and being mortified when Hayoon squints at your figure from across the dorm living room. You turn over to the dark skin girl and give her a smile. 

"I'm okay, just, uh, didn't do my stretches so my ankle kinda hurts." You pray the lie is convincing enough, because your ankle has never felt better since Jimin massaged it for you. 

"Aw, ice it okay! Take it easy our little dance machine." Hayoon coos, she blows you a kiss before giggling and putting her headphones back over her head, her focus returning on to the song she was working on. Letting out a sigh she didn't question anything, you turn to make your way outside of the dorm, only to bump right into Baram. 

You squeak and look up at the taller girl. Baram has a knowing smile on her face, head cocked to the side. Her grin grows wider when you meekly look down, blushing filling your checks as you both share the same thoughts. 

"Going to your fitting?" Baram sang. 

"Y-Yes unni." You reply and start to make your way to the door. 

"Hmm, have fun, I think Namjoon's time overlaps with yours." Your grip on the knob goes a little tighter. 

"Oh, oh that's nice!" You turn back to give her a smile, maybe she doesn't know, maybe you're just overthinking, you're fine-

"How bad's the bruising? Should I let the managers know you may be out of commission for a bit?"

Baram let's out a hearty laugh when you splutter, trying to gather a response. The girl only waves you off saying the car is probably waiting for you. You leave the dorm, face burning, and heart stuttering.  
\-------------------------------  
Namjoon sits slouched in his seat, not fully interested in the stylist showing him the outfits they planned for him for this collab's promotions. He was at a fitting room in the BigHit building. The room was on the smaller side, clothes where packed in every corner, the racks, the shelves and boxes bursting with fabric. A large mirror was against the wall, with fuzzy carpet in the center for the idols to model their outfits in. 

The concept of the outfits was a more hip hop style, with the baggy pants and the layer of clothing. Humming in agreement in whatever the women holding up some tracksuit said, Namjoon's eyes flickered to the door as it opened. 

You stumbled in. 

You bow to everyone in the room greatly them with a shaky smile. Namjoon stays reclined in his seat, his watching as you look over the room, eyes finding landing on him. A grin fills Namjoon's face the way you flush and give him a wave. Before he could approach you, one of the stylist pulls you to the middle of the room onto the carpet and asks you to relax as she starts to take your measurements. 

Namjoon's designer motions him up to do the same and Namjoon follows, his form maybe a little to close to yours, but he doesn't care. Namjoon stands straight looking forward, his eyes not leaving your expression in the mirror. 

You look uncomfortable. 

Namjoon wonders if it was him and is about to take a step back, but when the women taking your measurements read the numbers out loud to the person recording it. 

Your face drops when she lists them, a frown on her face. 

"Ya, did you gain weight since your last comeback?" The stylist hisses lowly at you, the measuring tape a little too tight against your waist making you flinch. "I-I haven't checked. Sorry." You whisper. God, you could feel the stares of the others in the room as the women read out your waist numbers shaking her head from the results. "Yout went up an inch! Is this how you're preparing for this collab." The elder girl scoffs at you. You're hands shake and you grip your pants, only for her to snap to you to stand straight. Letting go, you bite your lip and honest to god want to cry when she pinches the skin of your stomach and shakes her head. 

"Let me measure your thighs, that's always been a problem." The stylist mumbles as she goes to her knees. Biting your lip to keep from it wobbling, she reads your measurement numbers out, glaring at you as you gained a few inches. 

"I swear the other girls are so thin, don't you think you can at least try to get to their level." God everyone is staring you know it. You swallow the lump in your throat and will your hands to stop shaking. This always happened every fitting, you never thought you were big but in Korean standards, you did not match up to the S line figures, your thicker thighs not on the same level as the girl's thin ones. Your stomach bloated out after eating, making you skip meals before photoshoots or music video photos to look slimmer. You knew this all already, you already hated yourself, god why did she have to remind you?

"How big was your breakfast? I can see-"

"Shut the fuck up." 

Everyone froze in the room, the stylist hand's hovering over your waist as her now pale face looks over the Namjoon.

"I'm sorry?" She sputters out, not believing the always nice and kinda leader of Bangtan just cussed at her. 

"Do you need me to repeat myself? I said shut up, what the fuck do you think you're doing talking to her like that?" Namjoon hisses out brushing aside his own stylist. You stand wide eye and he positions himself in front of you, blocking the stylist from your view. "You got your measurement right? So get out. In fact, I don't want to see you here again." Namjoon spits eyes narrowing as the older woman looks at anyone to back her up. All the other stylist though keep their heads down. 

"Y-You can't fire me." The women scoffs, almost rolling her eyes at Namjoon. The male lets out a deep chuckle, "no I can't but I can influence PDnim easily, did you forgot who his golden group is?" Namjoon asks with a wide smile as the women's face falls. She stutter's out a response, only for another stylist to pull her out of the room. 

"Yout got all the stuff you need right?" Namjoon asked his own stylist. The woman keeps her gaze down and nods. 

"Good, so you all can get out." 

The last handful of stylists all collect their things and file out of the room, none of them looking at either of you. 

There's a pause as the door slams shut. It's quiet, except for your small sniffles. You try hard to wipe your tears discreetly, but squeak when Namjoon grips your arm softly. Your eyes are trained to ground, looking at his bigger feet next to yours. He takes a step forward and you can feel his soft pants against the side of your check. 

"Is this okay?" His deep voice mumbles out, he wanted to have a proper conservation with you and all the boys before he did anything else, he really did. 

But god, you stood there shaking, and biting back whimpers. He had to comfort you. 

"P-please." You whisper out, your other hand reaches out and grips his t-shirt. Maybe it because he's the leader and you know you can trust him. Maybe because he has this dominating effect, but acts so, so soft around you. Maybe it's his bigger size that makes you feel small, when someone had just told you how big you are. You title your head back and peer up at Namjoon. 

"Please daddy."

Namjoon let's out a quiet groan, you think he's gonna pull you closer, but he lays a kiss against your check before he drops your hand and takes a step back.

"Strip for me." 

Your teary eyes look up to him, wide. You automatically wrap your arms around your waist and shake your head, he would be grossed out you couldn't' do that. 

"Common pretty girl, you're so good for the boys. You can't be good for me too?" 

Your heart clenches as the sentence and you let out a stuttering sigh and slowly peeling off your t-shirt dropping it next to you. Fiddling with the zipper of your pants you take a deep breath tug the zipper down. Ungracefully kicking off your socks, shoes, and fumbling with your pants until they're off. You again, cross your arms around your waist and looking up at Namjoon.

He gives you a grin full of teeth and, 

"I said strip. That means everything." 

You swallow as a shiver passes through your body. You tighten your arms around yourself and take a second to process what he's asking you. When a moment has passed Namjoon calls for you softly. 

"Colour?" 

Right, you could stop this. You had that power. But you trusted Namjoon, why would he do anything to hurt you? He was so, so nice with you and you felt so, so soft after your meeting with him and Yoongi. 

You really need that feeling again. 

"Green." You respond back finally, and before you could take yourself out of it, you reach behind you to unclip your bra, letting the fabric drop to the floor. You tug down at your panties and kick them aside, now in your naked glory in front of the leader of Bangtan.

Maybe you can't do this.

But the low hiss of a swear word passing through the man's full lips stops your thoughts. 

"Oh fuck baby girl. Come here." 

You step forward, your bodies only inches apart. The warmth coming off Namjoon felt like a blanket on your bare body. He had a deep smell, like pine, like the woods, it fits him perfectly you think. A large hand softly wraps around your neck, not squeezing, and Namjoon uses that to title your head back. You can feel the hickey Jimin left dully pulse at the pressure, your foundation covering it though from Namjoon's eyes. Your eye meets his hooded ones, his tongue coming out to lick his full bottom lip. 

"What a pretty girl you are," Namjoon whispered face inching towards you. You don't realize how slack you are in his grip, your once tense body and shaky hands are now completely relaxed and at his mercy. The taller male lip's hover over your check, dangerously close to your lips. You want him to kiss you so badly, you want to feel his full, full lips against yours. His tongue invading your mouth, god you want it so bad. 

You merely whimper when he pulls back.

Namjoon smirks down at you and slowly turns your body, your backflushed with his front, as he meets your gaze in the mirror. The man looks beautiful, you can't but to think, his hair has been dyed ashy blonde, making his tan skin look darker. His full lips are red from the time he spent biting down on them. His eyes are low, meeting your eyes in the mirror. Giving you a smirk Namjoon wraps his arms around you reach up to cup your breasts. 

You cry out when he squeezes them softly in his palm, your face heating up when he chuckles at your reaction. Grasping them firmly, Namjoons swears to himself when he massages your breast, watching you face the whole time in the mirror as you go slack against him. Your breast fit's his plans so perfectly it makes him groan, allowing himself one more squeeze. He trailed his fingers to your nipples, hardening from the air, Namjoon watches your face closely pinching them. You throw your head back against his chest, panting as the rapper moaned into your ear and played with your breasts. 

"What a pretty, pretty girl you are huh, baby?" Namjoon whispers in your ear, bringing his fingers to his mouth covering them with his salvia and trailing it back to your nipples. You jump at the feeling of wetness on your heated up skin and grasp Namjoon's hand over your breasts. 

"Do you see how pretty you are pet?" Namjoon asked tightening this hold hard against your breasts and letting go the second you whine. "Tell me, tell me how pretty you look." His voice goes deeper, he's practically growling in your head his head bent low so his mouth is pressed right against your ear. "I wanna hear you compliment your self, or I'm gonna add to those bruises Taehyung did." Namjoon hissed, his teeth biting down on to your ear lobe. 

"And I'm not as nice as Taehyung."

"I-I'm pretty." You gasp out, "I-i'm pretty just like daddy says." You moan as Namjoon hums, and drags his left hand towards your belly, flinching once it rests on the skin there. You're bloated from breakfast, a small pudge prominent, and you wanna die when he keeps his hand there. 

"My baby is so, so beautiful." Namjoon coos to you. "M-my stomach, I- I'm sorry." You stutter out, feeling ashamed. He's probably been with girls who look like models, their perfectly flat stomachs, and hip bones popping out. 

"I love your belly," Namjoon whispers, his right hand continuing the teasing on your breasts. "Shows me my baby girl ate well. Tells me shes healthy and full." You whine out, tears in the corner of your eyes, not from shame though. 

You feel so, so cherished. 

"I wanna do what Jin did," he continues his lips trailing down to kiss your neck. "Feed my baby, making sure she's treating herself and watch her lick my fingers." You groan out at the thought. "Daddy just wants to lock you away and make sure my baby is well-fed, and getting the rest she needs. Remember when you debuted? You looked so sick from the weight loss. I want torn from wanting to punish you for not taking care of yourself, and tying you up and feeding you." Namjoo breathes. Your brain scrambles to take all that information. 

He's watched you since then?

Before you could question anything, Namjoon walked in front of you and dropped down to his knees. You could feel your mouth hang open as you watched the leader of Bangtan grasp your thighs, he lifted your right one up onto his shoulder and pressed a kiss into your inner thigh. Glancing up at you from his lashes he gave you a large grin. 

"Baby girl I've been dreaming about your thighs for a year."

You slap a hand over your mouth to muffle you gasp when Namjoon bites down onto the soft skin of your inner thigh. The boy moaned loudly, his other hand going to grasp your left thigh, digging his short nails into the skin. 

"I always fucken loved your thighs, watching you dance in short, god do you know what that did to me? All I imagined was gripping them down as I eat you out. I'd think of you wrapping them around my neck and begging me for mercy like the good girl you are." The whole time Namjoon rambled on, his mouth was kept against the skin of your thigh. He switched between biting down harshly and pressing sweet kisses onto the area. 

Dropping your leg down Namjoon lifted your left one over his shoulder and repeated the process. 

"So, so fucken beautiful. My baby girl is the sweetest, prettiest thing I've ever seen. All I would do is imagine ruining you every night. God, I wanted to make you feel like you couldn't even touch yourself without my permission. Do you know how many times daddy would think of you while he touched himself, baby? So many times I pictured that beautiful body and I always came so fast."

Tears are dripping down your face and you let out a high pitch moan. Your knees buckle and Namjoon catches you carefully. A smile fills his face at the blessed outlook you have. Your tears are still fresh, but you're blushing so nicely to him and give him a wide smile. 

"Who's my pretty girl?"

"Me, daddy." You say softly. Namjoon grins and presses a kiss to your head. He knows he has to cut it short here, anyone could walk in, and the last place he wants to eat you out would be in BigHit's building. You're his precious girl, you deserve a big bed with all the pillows you want, with a bath after as Namjoon pampers. 

"Daddy?" You whisper into Namjoon's chest as the elder boy lets you lay against him as he hooks your bra back on. 

"Mhm?" 

"Can I have a kiss?"

Okay, now Namjoon was really debating to say fuck it all and make you cum a bunch of times on this floor. 

You're staring up at him, eyes still shiny from the tears, your pupils blown out wide a blush high on your checks. 

Fuck how are you so precious?

Cupping your face Namjoon rubs your heated checks with his thumb smiling at you. 

"Of course. Anything for you pretty girl."

His lips are so sweet and full against yours. Your heart feels so full in your chest. You feel so pretty at this very moment and loved as the male presses soft kisses onto your lips. Muttering how precious you look to him right now. The moment is so pure and comforting to you, you allow yourself to fall into his warm embrace as he finishes dressing you and pressing kisses to any part of your skin he can find. 

Namjoon knows he has to tell you about the plan to sit down with the boys and talk about this all. He knows he has to brace himself for the possible outcome you might walk away from this.

But for now, he holds you a little tighter and pretends everything is all right.

\-------------------------  
Bangtan Group Chat

Namjoon: the bruises are really nice good job taehyung 5:23 pm   
Taehyung: ay thanks man 5:23 pm   
Taehyung: wait 5:24 pm  
Taehyung: aw man what did you do to her why wasn't I there I hate you 5:24 pm  
Namjoon: lets just say she has some nice hickeys on her thighs to match the one on her neck 5:25 pm  
Jimin: well damn Mr. monster 5:26 pm  
Namjoon: shut up 5:27 pm  
Jungkook: *attached document* 5:28pm   
Jungkook: here is my formal goodbye letter to all you bitches 5:28 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i have a thing for thighs yet  
> I haven't written smut in years, and even back then it was bad, so lemme know how this little bit was!  
> thanks so much for the nice comments also  
> is also didn't spell colour wrong I'm CANADIAN


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi doesn't tolerate your bratty behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have decided yall gonna get some more smut pieces before I actually give proper plot hehe

The next week was a mess and you were stressed. 

The collab was still going on, bits and pieces done by each group to build the song together. There was a slight issue with timing though as the new little rookies, Ladies First had been booked on variety shows that would overlap with the production of Mic Drop. You hadn't even seen any of the boys since you saw Namjoon at the fitting. Your time was being so stretched that while filming for Running Man you had to record the choreography late at night and send it to Bangtan's managers so the boys could practice their parts. 

Getting your number from Jin, Namjoon has asked you to come over and have a talk with the rest of the boys, but the filming for the variety shows would go onto the night, and when you would try to leave half-awake Baram would refuse to let you leave. Baram did feel bad, she knew Namjoon was just trying to clear the air, but you where a member of Ladies First, she couldn't let you go to their apartments in the dead of night when she knew you had to be up early the next day. She knew Namjoon would kill her later for cock blocking him, but she had to watch out for your health first. 

Then came your mom. 

You loved your parents, you really did. They never treated you badly and you respect them greatly. 

Your mom did not agree with your idol lifestyle though. 

She was always against it, when you told her you had been scouted she only let you audition because she didn't believe you would wanna enter an agency. But you had came back from BigHIt's company, eyes glowing and expressing to her how amazing it all seemed. She let you become a trainee, but you knew there was a part of her they wished you would quit, go back to school and get a proper job. Whenever she would see you now, she would always make a jab at your idol life. 

Like now.

Chewing on your rice you glance over at your dad, who meets your eyes and gives you a painful smile. 

"I'm just saying, what is you don't do well and your group gets dropped?" Your mom rambles on as she pours more of the curry onto your plate. "Then where will you be? You have no university degree or anything! You'll be right back where you started. And then you'll come home and I'll have to pick up the pieces." You stare at the homemade curry, your stomach feeling heavy. You know she means well, she's just worried for you, but god would it kill her to be a little bit supportive?

"I understand mom." You say slowly taking a small bite of the curry. You look up with a forced smile, "Did I tell you we're doing a collab with Bangtan Boys? Isn't that cool?"

The stare she gave you makes your blood boil. 

"Are you guys already not doing well that they need to use the boys for sales?"

You clench your teeth and lower your eyes glaring at the table. That had stung, if she wanted a way to hit you where it hurts she found it. Tightening your hold on the spoon you shoved down the rest of your curry, anything to keep your mouth occupied so you couldn't snap at your mother like you wanted to. You kept quiet the rest of the dinner, blood boiling under your skin, and tears of anger in the corner of your eyes. When you finished up and was about to exit your family home, you gave your mom a loose hug. Pulling away to enter the company car waiting for you she pulled the trigger, 

"Maybe ask the Bangtan boys for advice to improve your skills." 

Your nails were digging into your palms in the company car, you always left these visits like this. Angry, snappy, and sad. You didn't even want her to love your idol life, but you only got time to see your family here and there, could she not talk about anything else? Flexing your fingers, you knew there was no way you could go back to the dorms right now. Baram knew how your mom was and would pester you for how the stay went. You knew she was coming from a good place, but you would probably end up snapping at her from all your pent up anger. 

"Excuse me, can we actually go to the gym instead?"  
\-----------------------------------  
Digging through your overnight bag you're able to pull together a gym outfit, leggings with a plain tank top will do, you think to yourself. The gym your at is in the BigHit's building for employees to use freely. It's a bit on the smaller side since it's not meant for the public, but it's good enough for you. Storing your things into a random locker, you walk out of the changing room slipping headphones on. It's late at night, the gym is empty except for the one employee at the front desk, who seems to be dozing off. 

You walk into the stretching area and take deep breaths as you loosen your muscles. You do a mental checklist of what you should work on today. Just doing cardio is a bit boring, you prefer weights to really push your body. Plus the pent up anger wouldn't feel better after a run of all things, you needed to go heavier. 

You decided on a whole-body weighted workout, it's probably a bit excessive, squatting, and deadlifting was probably already straining your body, but you still threw in overhead presses with chest presses. You would be sore tomorrow you know, but slamming the weights down, and sucking in deep breaths was the only thing that helped release your anger. Yet, as you did basic bicep curls, your frown in the mirror was still deep. Your hair was slicked back into a pony, some pieces sticking to your forehead. Your forehead has a sheen of sweat and you could feel your tank top clinging to your skin. 

Your blood was still boiling.

You knew it was the comment of asking for the boys to improve your skills. That was a low blow of her, she would usually stick to commenting about your lack of studies, or what if the group didn't do well, never about your lack of skillset. You already doubted yourself so much with your dancing abilities, your singing ones worse as you joined the company later in your life. You already struggled with yourself, but you wish your mom would be the least bit encouraging. 

God, you wanted to break something and cry at the same time.

Grinding your teeth, you went to the treadmill to start your cool down. A brisk jog for ten minutes and you could go back to the dorms. Hopefully, Baram would see how tired and sweaty you are and would leave to pestering you until the morning. You would cool off by then and not accidentally say something rude to the older girl. Humming to yourself, you raise the sped of the treadmill and step into a jog. 

Through your music you can vaguely hear someones voice, you ignore it though, keeping your eyes straight at the TV in front of you playing the news. It was probably an overnight worker, or someone going for a late-night work out too. All you knew was that you did not want to talk to anyone. So when the voice sounded closer you continue to play dumb, and even increased you're sped to seem completely oblivious. 

When a hand slammed down onto the stop button on the treadmill, you let out a loud curse and your hands fly to grasp onto the safety bars. You rip your headphones out and whip your head to glare at the body next to you. 

"What the fuck do you want." You snap out but stop abruptly. 

Yoongi raises a brow at you. 

"Oh kitten's got some claws doesn't she." Yoongi drawled, his eyes ranking your figure. Panting slowly you meet his gaze head-on, glaring at him. 

'Maybe ask the Bangtan Boys for advice to improve your skills.'

Your grit your teeth hearing your moms voice in your head. It wasn't even Yoogni's fault, the rational part of you knew, but you were to widen up from your anger. So when he reaches out to tuck a strand piece of hair off your face, you following up and slap his hand away. You shove past his figure next to your treadmill as Yoongi stays frozen for a second. 

"Ya." His deep voice drawls out, as he turns to face you. You keep your back to him as you grab your towel and water bottle, Taking a swing of the water you ignore the male body walking closer to you. 

"I'm talking to you."

"I can hear that." You clip back. The sane part of you knows you're being rude, but god your mom really got under your skin with that stupid comment. You could apologize to Yoongi later, you think as you grab your phone, he'll totally understand-

A hand grabs your ponytails and yanks, your head snapping back into a shoulder. A loud gasp breaks out of your lips as your staring at the ceiling, eyes wide and flickering around trying to gather your bearings. You can feel Yoongi's breath against your ear as he's watching your reaction. 

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Yoongi whispers, his grip is still tight in your hair. You try to move your head to see if the staff member is around, but Yoongi only pulls your hair tighter, a hiss escaping your lips now. "I asked you a fucken question brat." Yoongi spat now losing his patience. He has come to work out a bit after a failing at falling asleep. He was a little stressed, just like the rest of the boys, about having the conversation with you. It didn't help that you were busy with group thing causing the long-awaited meeting to be pushed back to god knows when. So packing his shit he came over to the company's gym, his heart clenching a bit when he had saw you on the treadmill. 

You looked mad though.

Your lips were pressed tight, a frown on your face. He could tell from the sweat making your clothes cling to you that you've been here for a while. Your hands were in tight fist while you did your job. He at first approach you with caution, maybe you were mad at the boys? But when you had ignored him the first two times he called you, he knew you heard him he saw your eyes flicker, he snapped and stoped your treadmill. 

Standing with you pressed against him now, Yoongi could feel the anger radiating off your body. Your hand clenching into a fist next to you as he kept your head pulled back with your ponytail. 

"Nothing." You hissed out and trying to get out of his grip. Yoongi scoffed this time and did let you go,

only to shove you into a small consult room. 

You fumble in, Yoongi quick behind you and closing the door behind him, clicking the door shut. You took a quick glance around the room to bear your surroundings, it was small with a simple desk to work on, a fancy scale for the clients, and two chairs to hold meetings. 

You turned around to push past Yoongi, but the slightly taller male pushed you down onto the chair. You glare at him and push his arm away to attempt to make it to the door. 

Yoongi pushes you back rougher this time and slams his hands on the armrest bringing his face leveled to yours, caging you in. 

"You wanna be a fucken brat?" The rapper hissed his dark hair falling into his eyes as they narrowed at you. Yoongi can tell easily something happened, this isn't how you usually act, you'd usually probably bow low enough till you head butt the floor if you talked to him like this if you weren't angry. He can clearly read the emotions on your face as you meet his glare head-on. 

Yoongi smirks.

He always did enjoy bratty behavior. 

"Kick my leg if you want me to stop," Yoongi says to you, you bink confused for a second. 

Then he grabs your face. His right-hand grasps your checks as he titles your head back to get a better look at you. 

He looks so unimpressed, you think.

Your fingers dig into the armrest when he starts to squeeze your cheeks, painfully. "Open your fucken mouth," Yoongi whispers into the small room, you wanna defy him, your anger still present, but you can help but to let your mouth drop open as he keeps squeezing harder and harder. A choked gasp sound escapes your lips as your mouth opens up, Yoongi grinning down at you, almost like he's mocking you. 

"Oh, now baby girl can't speak back can she?" Yoongi coos, his grip tightens when you try to jerk your head away, Yoongi glaring at you unimpressed. He's on the thinner side, but the muscle he has is strong, you think as you try to pry his fingers of your face. You slump, defeated when you can't even get one finger off, but when Yoongi chuckles at your attempt your anger spikes just a little bit higher. 

"Fuck you." 

You try to say that at least, your mouth being pressed open by his fingers stop the words from being clear. It honestly sounds like a garbled mess into your ears, but the way his eyes darken and his fingers get tighter, you know he understood you clear as day. 

He lets go of your face and you take a moment to gasp for a second, taking a deep gulp to clear your throat, you fail at that though.

Yoongi shoved his two fingers in your mouth. 

You choke, salvia instantly pooling at your mouth, using his index and middle finger Yoongi almost hits the back of your throat and you honest to god think you're gonna throw up. He withdraws his fingers for a second, letting you take a greedy gasp of air, before his fingers are back in your mouth. The sounds your make aren't pretty, you think. You're gargling, your drool is all over his two fingers, sliding down from between them and dripping into his hand. Yoongi barely looks affected though, you see his face in front of yours through your teary vision. 

He looks almost bored, his cat eyes focused completely on your mouth choking on his fingers. When he pulls his fingers out the second time, he barely blinks at your coughs, before he shoves them back in. You claw helpless on his arm, hips raising from the seat to get some friction. 

Of course, this is getting you wet. 

Yoongi lets out a deep chuckle when he sees your hips twitching, trying to get any type of friction on your core. He leans in closer, his lips hovering over the side of your check his hand, wet with your drool, goes around your neck, squeezing lightly at first. 

"You know I would have loved to make you choke on my dick for cussing me off. But your stupid little mouth doesn't deserve my cock does it?" Yoongi hisses into your ear, his hand goes tighter, cutting off your airways just by a little. 

"Wouldn't you have liked that better than my fingers? If you where a good girl, you'd be on your knees right now, my cock heavy in your mouth, while I guide you with your hair." You try to whine the image making you even wetter, but Yoongi's hand going a little tighter again and the sound gets cut off as you choke a little. Your brain pauses when you feel his fingers trail over your stomach, jerking from the sensation. Your brain is scrambled, from his words being hissed in your ears, his hand around your neck and now his other hand trailing into,

oh god, he slipped a hand into your tights. 

His longer fingers on your bare cunt make you gasp, the sound being cut off again by the hand on your throat. He'll probably tease you, thinking to yourself. Touch your clit, refuse to let any fingers in, Yoongi seems like that type to draw this stuff out. 

He plunges two fingers into your core. 

"If you weren't being a fucken brat maybe I would of returned the favor and ate you out. Can you imagine me parting your soft lips, exposing your little cunt to me? I honestly bet you haven't' been eaten out before, huh? Am I right you fucken brat? God, I feel how wet you fucken are. How disgusting is that? You liked me choking you with my fingers? You're a little pain slut aren't you?" Yoongi chuckles out. He watches as you squirm in the seat, he knows what he's doing with these fingers, he's not hitting that little spot in you and he's paying no attention to your clit. 

You let out a loud whine from his torture. 

"You don't get to cum brat." Yoongi hisses, he brings a knee up pressing it roughly into your left thigh stopping you from jerking around to get his fingers more deeply into you. Tightening his grip again, Yoongi watches in awe as your eyes roll to the back of your head and a high pitches moan escaped your lips. Biting down on his lip, he keeps his hand clamped around your throat for another few seconds while he thurst his fingers on a sallow level into your cunt. 

When he lets go of your neck, you gasp loudly, all the air being sucked back into your body. You don't get much of a break until Yoongi has his hand there again, squeezing gently this time, and titles your head back. His forehead lands on yours, maintaining eye contact as you struggle to control your breathing. "Keep your eyes on me." Yoongi hisses against your lips as he slows down his thurst of his fingers making you whine again. It's so little friction, you can't get off from this you know that. 

He knows that. 

He grins, mocking you, as he allows himself to hit that soft spot in your cunt. You moan brokenly you finally get some proper stimulation. It's like heaven when he presses the spot with his fingers, the tips petting the spongy area. You can hear the wetness coming from his fingers in your core and feel slightly embarrassed at how wet you are. The thoughts fade when Yoongi pulls his fingers out to flick at your clit. Your hips try to jerk widely, his knees are still keeping them down though. Your eyes flutter shut when he presses his index finger tightly on your clit, rubbing small circles into it. You could honest to god cum at any second-

"Oh, you fucken wish brat."

He gives one last thrust before he pulls his fingers out, pulling his head back to hold the hand above your face. 

"You don't get to cum pet." Yoongi hums a mocking grin on his face. You sit panting, mind going blank for the torture, and struggle to even gather a sentence. 

He holds his hand out between you too.

You blush when you see your slick all over his fingers. 

Yoongi hum and gives his hand a thoughtful look before he pops his two fingers in his own mouth. 

You watch, wide-eyed, as he drags his tongue between his two fingers, licking up every bit of your essence. His eyes staying locked on yours the whole time. You mouth is parted as you pant, he finishes the show by dragging his tongue over his middle finger, collecting all your slick. He drops his hand down to the armrest and watches you in silence, licking his lips as you both take each other in. 

"What pissed you off?"

"My mom. I-I'm sorry I was mean." 

"Oh, pet come here." 

You're curled into Yoongi's chest as he takes a seat on the floor against the wall and spill what had happened during your stay with your family. Yoongi listens the whole time, arm rubbing your back and you let a few tears drop at your mom's harsh words. 

"You do know how crazy talented you are right?" Yoongi asked pulling back to look at your face. When he sees your head start to shake he frowns. 

"Listen, kid, I don't give compliments easily. You're an amazing dancer, you have such range and skill it's crazy that you're a rookie." Yoongi breaths out cupping your face. You peer up at him and give him a small smile of your own, his own following. 

"Your passion is admirable and that's what drew me to you in the first place."

His lips almost brush yours, before a knock is heard on the door. 

"Um hello? Mr Suga-sir? You okay in there?"

Yoongi has the nerve to laugh.   
\------------------------------

Bangtan Group Chat

Yoongi: so fucked up the whole lets not touch (y/n) before we talk to her rule  
Yoongi: saw her at the gym   
Yoongi: she was sweaty couldn't help it  
Jungkook: the gym  
Jungkook: the GYM??  
Jungkook: you mean the place you NEVER GO  
Jungkook: and the one time you are yOU sEe hEr  
Jungkook: what GOD DID I KILL IN MY PAST LIFE  
Jimin: I think jungkook lost it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this fic made me realize I have an oral fixation


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin and hoseok get jealous

"Friday work for you?"

You do a mental checklist for the rest of your week. Namjoon has sent you a text this morning asking for you to come over so he could clear things up for you, whatever it was the boys were doing it you. It was Wednesday, you had dance practice today with the Bangtan dance line to adjust the choreography, a scheduled V-Live later tonight with the girls. Thursday, you would have a photoshoot with the girls for some brand sponsorship and have your own solo dance practice that night for a side project the company told you to prep from time. Did you have anything Friday? You bite on your lip as, and you think hard. You should be free that day. Tapping onto Namjoon's message you confirm Friday would work on your side. 

"Good, well see you then. Please hit the idiots if they try anything with you."

You smile at that, a part of you just wants to ask him over message what all this was on the boy's side, but even you didn't know how to word your feelings. And god knows when he would be able to respond, if you're busy and are just in a rookie group, you couldn't imagine what it was like for Bangtan. You sent him a message confirming you will hit the boys and drop your phone on the table with a sigh. 

Jiwoo pokes her head from the fridge, "want a yogurt unni?" You hum at the younger girl and give her a nod. She closes the fridge with her hip and drops onto the seat next to you, placing a variety of snacks and the small flavored liquid yogurt for you. Both of you stick the straws into the plastic containers and sip, you still lost in your own thoughts don't notice the look Jiwoo is giving you. 

"Hey, unni...is anything going on with you and Jungkook?" 

Yogurt coming out of your nose was not a fun feeling. 

Hayoon, who was entering the kitchen with Baram laughed seeing Jiwoo panic from your choking fit. The youngest scrambled to find tissues and shove them at your face, Baram pinched the bridge of her nose at the disaster that was her group. 

"Jungkook? She's with Namjoon clearly." Hayoon snorted swiping a bag of cookies from Jiwoo's snack pile and taking a seat on the counter. Jiwoo, finally calming down shoots the darker girl a look. "Oh no, if it's not Jungkook then my moneys on Jin. Unni likes older boys." Hayoon is already shaking her head at the girl, "No no, if it's not Namjoon, it's Yoongi. That little demon dude gets all soft looking at her." Hayoon rebuttals popping a cookie into her mouth. Both Jiwoo and Hayoon look over to Baram, who leans against the entrance of the kitchen and assumed a smile on her face. 

"You don't have any guesses which guy is?" The mixed girl asked. 

"I'm voting all of them. And I know I'm right." 

"Unni!" Jiwoo gasped slapping your arm, the girl lets out a giggle when she sees your red face. "Oh my, are you getting it on with all of Bangtan?" Hayoon basically yells out and jumps down from her seat. Your eyes flutter between the girls as they both sit on the seats in front of you and lean their faces close to yours, waiting for your response. 

"Actually take Jungkook out, I don't think that little shit has tried anything," Baram notes as she walks over and plops on the seat next to you, stealing your yogurt. You glare at your leader as the girl smiles with all teeth. 

"What the hell? Why does Baram know before me? Unni aren't we roommates?" Jiwoo wins and oh god she uses her puppy eyes at you while her bottom lip wobbles. You fumble with the napkins in your hands and shake your head at the girl. "I-I didn't mean to keep anything from you guys! I only told Baram cause I'm confused on what's happening with everything." You whisper out, you do feel bad you haven't told the rest of the girls about you and the Bangtan boys, but a part of you was still unsure what it all even was. How do you explain something to someone when you don't even know whats going on?

"Ya, don't look sad. If you're not comfortable sharing anything we can wait." Hayoon hums giving you a bright smile, you giggle at the way Jiwoo pouts, and Hayoon elbows her to keep quiet. Jiwoo grunts but gives you a smile and nods agreeing with Hayoon. Your heart warms at the two girls, you always knew you could trust them. 

"I don't mind telling you guys just...ill spare some of the details." You reply to your ears warming up. Jiwoo and Hayoon both nodded eagerly in their seats and watched you with wide eyes and you gave a brief summary of the interactions you had with the boys, blushing a bit when you would give some details on how the boys touched you, or treated you. You full out blush when you explained your time with Yoongi and Hayoon let out a hoot. 

"Oh my god, the demon does have it in him. Who knew he could move that much." Hayoon chuckles out, Jiwoo giggling with her. "Him? I'm so surprised Jin and Taehyung had spanking in them! Jin looks like the type who wants to be pampered." Baram joins in with the girls nudging your blushing form with her arm. "What about Jimin? The shorty has a daddy kink that's the real plot twist for me." Jiwoo nods in agreement while Hayoon giggles biting into her cookies. 

"You guys don't find this all gross do you?" You asked quietly. 

This time Hayoon chokes on her cookie. 

"What? Gross? No what?" Jiwoo stuttered out looking at you with shock. "Why would we find that gross unni?"

You shrug and shrink in your seat a bit, this was one of the things that was eating you. Baram didn't seem to mind your interactions with the boys, but what about Hayoon and Jiwoo? You dreaded them finding out and thinking the worse of you. 

"Isn't it a bit slutty?" You breathe out rubbing at your eyes to keep the tears at bay. 

"Aw (Y/N) no." Hayoon coos and reaches over to grab your arm. "Honey no, there's nothing wrong with what you're doing as long as it's consensual. Don't call yourself a slut, cause you're not. There's nothing wrong with having sexual relations with multiple people. We're young live your life!" Jiwoo nods along and sends you a thumbs up causing a giggle to escape. 

"And you snagged some of the hottest guys. Build your harem unni." Jiwoo pauses and narrows her eyes at you. "Just don't touch Kai from Exo and we won't have a problem." 

You snort at the comment but nod for the sake of Jiwoo. Baram clears her throat next to you asked, "Do you have feelings for them though?" You bite your lip at that, glancing up to see the girls watching you with their full attention. 

"I think? I don't know I haven't had a proper crush in a while. I know I really like being around them and they make me feel really special and safe. I guess that's another thing we all have to discuss." You mumble out, Baram hums in agreement and gives your arm a pat."Youll all figure it out, don't be afraid to come to us for an opinion or just someone to talk to about it all." You smile at the oldest girl and nod in thanks. 

"But Jiwoo?" The youngest nods at you to continue while she opens a bag of chips offering them to the rest of you. "Why did you ask about Jungkook? He's the only one who I barely seen." You asked a bit confused about where that idea even came from for her. Jiweeo sends you an equally confused look as she swallows the chips stuffed in her mouth. 

"I work a lot with him for the vocals on the collab. Anytime when I'm with him he's always asking me about you. Where you are, how you seemed that day, if you're eating well, asking me to make sure you're resting. I thought maybe you guys were together in secret or something. He always centers out conversations around you." Jiwoo reveals. You let out a confused noise from that. That is strange, other then him being a bit mean to you that one time, you rarely see the boy. Why would he ask Jiwoo about you? 

Jiwoo who's had a thinking look the whole time blinks at you, changes the subject. "Wait speaking of crushes I saw your old one from our trainee days." Your eyes snap over to look at her. Hayoon looks over at Jiwoo and lets out a noise of agreement. "I saw him the other day too! Minjun! Our old choreographer! I totally forgot to tell you (Y/N), I guess he's back from finishing his degree he was with some trainees when I passed by the studio the other day."

You glance at the tissue in your hands, letting out a quiet "oh." 

Baram snorts next to you, "Guess Bangtan has a competitor."  
\-------------------------------------------------  
You push open the door to the dance studio nervously glancing inside. 

Hoseok and Jimin sit on the couch, the one you had the scene with Taehyung and Jin with, the memory causing you to blush. Stepping in, you wave shyly at the boys who call your name. Walking over to the grinning boys you frown seeing a body is missing. 

"Jungkook oppa isn't coming?" You asked the two once you near them on the couches. Jimin and Hoseok share a look you can't read, you can tell Jimin's smile is fake though.

"He had a last-minute fitting, well recap him once were back at our place don't worry!" Jimin promises. You wanna question that, Jungkook has barely attended any of these dance practices, and for being the main dance line for Bangtan that is really odd. Hoseok cuts your thinking short then as he tugs you closer to him by the waist of your shorts. He pulls you between his spread legs, his head reaching just under your breasts. Grinning up at you with an innocent smile Hoseok gives you a sharp quick slap to your butt. 

"Hows the bruising?" Jimin giggle watching as you squirmed against Hoseok, still being caged between his legs. You whine down looking over at Jimin sending him a pitiful glare. "Or better yet, hows your little cunt?" Hoseok added on smirking up at you. "We heard Yoongi didn't let you cum." Your face heats up as you scramble for a reply, Jimin and Hoseok share a grin before Jimin tugs you away from Hoseok pulling you onto his thigh. Hoseok doesn't protest and watches as you settle on Jimin's right thigh, straddling it with a flushed face. 

"Yoongi likes to torture his pets." Jimin hums at you, you miss his smirk when he bumps his thigh up. the thick muscle pressing against your core. You let out a pant and grab onto his shoulder to settle yourself. You want so badly to grind down onto his leg, you were still so desperate after your meeting with Yoongi and lack of orgasm. Jimin watches your fluttering eyes, Hoseok leaning over to press a hand onto your butt, encouraging for you to grind down. 

The door clicking open though caused you to scramble off Jimin's lap and take a whole five steps back. 

"Sorry for the interruption! I just thought I saw-oh (Y/N) it is you!"

Minjun stands there in all his perfect glory. The man was a few years older than you, he was tall and posed perfectly, all his years of ballet training causing every movement he does to be graceful. His eyes are covered by thick black-framed glasses, you know his eyes are on the darker brown side. His usual curly, black unruly hair is now pulled into a small ponytail on the nape of his neck some soft strands coming out to frame his face. He filled out a bit better you notice, you could see the muscle straining beneath his shirt as he shifted his back to the other side. 

"I haven't seen you in forever! I've been following your guys debut, you guys are doing so well! Isn't it crazy I use to train you in this very room now you're a big shot idol!" Minjun rambles as he takes long strides near you, his legs covering the distance fast. You squeak when he lets out a laugh and sweeps you into his arms, squeezing the life out of you. You get a whiff of his cologne and feel yourself going dizzy in the head. You wouldn't say you still like Minjun, you don't even really know him anymore. 

But a crush was a crush. 

So when he drops you and you stare wide-eyed at him with a smile, Jimin and Hoseok can feel their blood boiling. They watch as the taller male gives them no attention and rambles on to you about his school experience, and how he was back to do some work with the new batch of trainers. When he moves on to how much he missed working with you and you guys should collab soon Hoseok steps up. 

"Sorry, but we're about to start our dance practice soon." 

Minjun paused his cooing at your improved dance skills and looked over your shoulder. "Oh damn, my bad Mr. Bangtan sirs! Totally got caught up in the moment." Minjun smiles innocently at the boys. Jimin and Hoseok give him barely-there smiles but freeze as they watch Minjun reach out and squeeze your shoulder. "We'll talk soon ya? I still have your number, see ya (Y/N) don't work too hard!" You wave weakly as Minjun gives you one last dazzling smiles and exits the dance studio. 

There's pure silence for a second before you hear footsteps come towards you. 

"Why are you blushing pet?" Jimin hissed lowly in your left ear.

"Ya you don't like him or anything do you?" Hoseok followed into your right ear, biting down on your ear lobe. You jerk but keep yourself between the two boys. "N-No I don't, I mean I use too but that was so long ago." You stutter out,

wrong move. 

Hoseok moves himself in front of you, Jimin staying behind you. Caging you between the two bodies you gasp out loud when Jimin tugs your t-shirt up, his hands shoving their way past your sports bra and fingers find their way onto your breasts. He wastes no time and pinches your nipples, hard, causing you to jerk in his hold. Hoseok finishes tugging your shirt completely off and glares at Jimin over your shoulder from his rushing acts. "I want it off her kid." Hoseok hisses tugging your sports bra up. Jimin groans out but lets Hoseok pulls the bra off, your upper half bare to the boys in the room. 

"Should we even think about letting you cum?" Hoseok whispers leaning into your face. The older boy press a soft kiss to your lips before trailing them down to the side of your neck, his fingers you feel ae trailing lower, hovering right above your waistband.

"You looked all flushed looking at that other boy. We didn't like that baby girl." Jimin hissed into your ear on the opposite side of Hoseok. "I-I'm sorry." You stutter out, Jimin hums into your ear before following up. 

"Should you please us then to show us you're sorry?" Jimin asks, both his and Hoseok's tongues finding the sensitive parts on either side of your neck. "I agree with Jimin if you're so sorry do it," Hoseok says his fingers snapping your waistband against your skin. 

They both looked shocked though when you drop to your knees on the floor. 

"I-I'll show daddies I'm sorry." You mumble out reaching forward to press onto the bulge of Hoseok's cock through his pants. Jumping from the touch Hoseok kneels down, cupping your face with his hands, he analyses your face, "baby you only have to do this if you want to." He reinsures you. You feel Jimin squat being you and titles your head back to press a kiss to your head. "We don't wanna make you do anything you don't want to pretty girl." Both boys watch with bated breath as you shake your head and you paw at Hoseok's shoulders, 

"I want to." 

That's how you find yourself kneeling on the floor, both Jimin and Hoseok on the couch in front of you. Fiddling with your fingers you look between the boys, not sure how to start. Hoseok gives you a smile, "You can just do one of us if that's more comfortable with you little one, no pressure for both of us. Doesn't matter who you pick either, the site alone is enough to make either of us cum." You flush at his words, but reach for the boy closest to you. 

Jimin.

You settle between his legs and peer up at him with wide eyes, he looks really pretty, you think to yourself. His head is laying against the back of the couch, blonde hair pushed away from his face his forehead on display. There's a small blush on his cheeks and he bites down on his full lip when you reach forward to tug down his pants. 

You swallow when his length pops out, it's on the average side, not too big but not small either, but he has girth you note. The head of his cock is already red, pre-cum leaking from the top of it. You reach over and grasp him at the base, he's warm against your hand you think. Peering up at Jimin you squeeze his length as a start. He lets out a sigh and his eyes flutter, but he refuse to close them, in no way is he missing this sight he's been dreaming about. 

You know your hand is too dry, so you withdraw is for a second to lay a long lick onto your plan, saliva coating your hand, the boys moaning from the action, you go back to start to pump his length slowly.

"You done this before baby girl?" Jimin breaths as he watches you pump his cock, your eyes focused on the task. You nod and look up at him biting your lip. "Just once or twice, i-it was always awkward though." You cringe mentally thinking back to your sexual encounters. You weren't a virgin, but the few times you've had sex wasn't pleasant, to say the least. Both you and the boy fumbling virgins having no idea what either one of you were doing. 

"You're doing good baby keep going. Do what you want to daddy." Jimin whispers, he wasn't ready though for you to lean forward and lick a fat stripe from the bottom to the tip of his cock. He lets out a loud groan and forces himself to stop his hips from jerking into your mouth as you take the tip first. Swirling your tongue over his tip, you press your tongue onto the slit, wiggling your tongue to part it. You moan once you get a taste of Jimin's precum and Jimin moans louder this time at the sensitive sensation. 

You glance over to Hoseok who is reclined back, his own cock out while his hand pumps it slowly. His eyes are trained onto your pink lips wrapped around the head of Jimin's cock. You make a show, opening up your mouth and sticking your tongue out against Jimin's cock, broadcasting the mix of your saliva and Jimin's precum.

Hoseok lets out some colorful swear words to that. 

Humming onto Jimin's length, you take a breath through your nose and try to have your mouth go as slack as it can. You brace your hands on his thighs and take more of his length down into your mouth. Jimin has to grip onto the couch next to him, fingernails almost ripping into the fabric to stop himself from just making you take him all. He lets out a shuttering groan when you manage to take more, his whole length almost all in your mouth. You swallow against him, the sensation making him shout out a swear. 

You will yourself not to gag once you got most of this length in your mouth, the tip hitting your throat. You move your tongue on the bottom of his length, before you slowly take it out of your mouth, not all the way just until the tip is the only thing left. You take a deep breath and push him deep into your mouth again. 

"Oh fuck baby girl yes, you're so, so good for daddy." Jimin gasps out as you pick up your speed. Head bobbing and eyes closed, he could see the tears leaking from your eyes. No matter how much you would cough, or gag on his cock you kept at it. Hoseok next to him has picked up his speed on his length and is moaning at the sight of your teary eyes and choking on a cock. When your moce a hand to let go from Jimin's thigh and landed in on Hoseok's thigh, he honest to god could cum there. 

You can feel the tears streaming down your face, and your throat is burning. But you focus on the boy's pleasure and take him all the way down your throat and swallow deeply. Your hand fist Hoseok's cock, it already slick with his precum and salvia, you keep your hand at a fast pace, squeezing the base when you needed a break. 

"Fuck pretty girl, oh my god you're so, so good." Hoseok moans out throwing his head back, his hips jerking widely into your palm. Jimin lets out loud gasp, his hand fisting your hair as he finally allows himself to jerk his hips into your warm mouth, 

"M' close baby. I'm so close, be a good girl and take it okay? Take daddy's cum." Jimin moans out loud, not caring about his volume. You suck his length harder, as if it was even possible, and force back a gag when he hits the back of your throat, keeping his hand tangled in your hair, he hold your mouth there. Moaning your name his cum spurts down your throat, his whole body does a full shudder. "Oh fuck baby girl." Jimin breaths out as he lets go of your hair and slumps onto the couch, his softening cock falls out of your mouth. He doesn't even process you swallowing his load, too blissed out from the orgasm, as you turn to quickly take Hoseok's length into your mouth. 

"I'm not gonna last baby." Hoseok hisses, hips jerking widely. You slur something none of them can make out and swallow his length down just like Jimin's. The longer length hits the back of your throat quicker and you squeeze at the base part you can't fir into your mouth. "Fuck baby so, so good." Hoseok groans out as his load shots down your throat you have no choice but to swallow. 

You finally pull back, panting while both the boys stare down at you. Your hair is a mess, sweat sticking some baby hairs against your forehead. Your pupils are blown wide, mouth open and panting, your red lips wet with salvia. Your flush goes all the way down to your bare chest, your nipple hard in the cool area of the dance studio. 

"So, um." You rush out-breath still a little quick. 

"Am I forgiven?"  
\-----------------------------  
"Jungkook? What are you doing here?" 

The youngest of Bangtan frowns and looks up at one of his managers. He was currently lounging in his living room playing a game on the giant flat screen, his manger letting himself in to drop off his schedule for the next week.

"What do you mean?" Jungkook questions eyes focus on his game.

"You have a dance practice with (Y/N), Jimin, and Hoseok where suppose to bring you." 

Jungkook freezes. He forgets about his live game and serves his head to looks at the manager who just looks confused. 

"What?" Jungkook hisses. 

"It was the final dance practice to adjust some choreography before bringing the two groups together. That's weird, maybe the boys forgot." 

Jungkook knows they didn't forget. Hoseok and Jimin are too much of a professional in dance to make a mistake like that. 

He also knew the boys were keeping you from him, he wasn't an idiot. 

And honestly, 

at that moment something in Jungkook just _snaps. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we dont slut shame in this house  
> i know i did that blow up scene well thank you my fwb


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find out what's up with jungkook.   
> TRIGGER WARNING: THEMES OF RAPE/NON-CON  
> NO ACT IS COMMITED BUT CAN STILL BE TRIGGERING

Here's the thing about Jungkook.

He was young when he joined the rest of the boys as a trainee. Namjoon still remembers the day, staring down at this tiny, skinny kid, with unkempt dark hair, and eyes that refuse to look up from the ground. He stuck to the other younger members first, Taehyung and Jimin, the two boys guiding him and opened him up a little to the rest of the guys. Jungkook would finally start to be more comfortable around Namjoon, already treating him as a leader and following him around. The rest of the boys had joked that Namjoon was the mama duck while Jungkook was his baby duck. Namjoon didn't mind the jokes, so the kid got attached what was the issue with that?

The issue was that Jungkook didn't know boundaries and entered Namjoon's bedroom when he had a girl tied up and crying into a ball gag. 

It was probably the most awkward night in Namjoon's life, to say the least. He shouted at Jungkook to wait in the other bedroom, untied the girl, apologized to her profusely, and led her out. Namjoon had signed in the empty living space, the rest of the boys had gone out for the night, Namjoon faked feeling sick so he could bring a hook up to the dorm. 

Jungkook had felt bad for him and came home early with soup apparently. 

Heading towards the bedroom shared by the younger members, Namjoon pushed it open. Jungkook sat on his bed, a pillow on his lap, face beat red, and shoulders giving the occasional twitch. 

Namjoon cursed in his head. 

Jungkook has joined the boys when he was only twelve, Namjoon knew that the rest of the boys and him would be there for Jungkook's aging process as the years went on. 

He did not think he would have to talk about the birds and the bees with the kid. 

"Um, hey sorry you had to see that." Namjoon started awkwardly. God how does one approach this, Namjoon was only a few years older then the kid, it's not like he had experience in this type of thing. 

"It's um, fine, should of knocked sorry." Jungkook squeaked out eyes staring at the pillow in his lap. Namjoon let out a groan and ranked a hand through his hair. "We should probably talk about it." He sighs out and takes a seat on Jimin's bed glancing over at the younger member. Jungkook finally looks up and blinks almost innocently at Namjoon. 

"Why was she tied up?" 

Could the earth just swallow Namjoon up, please?

"Um, see I have some kinks." Namjoon fumbled out. Jungkook cocks his head to the side. 

"Whats a kink?"

Man where the fuck is Jin?

"It's what you like the bedroom, things that turn you on. So like lingerie could be a kink for some people." Jungkook nods, but looks back at Namjoon. "What was that then? Why was she all tied up?" Namjoon forces himself not to grimace. "I, um kinda into the BDSM thing. So I like being dominant in the bedroom, the girl being submissive. What you saw was bondage, she's tied up and I'm In compete control." Namjoon rambles, he knows Jungkook won't take a vague answer so he swallows his pride. "Ah," Jungkook nods fidgeting in his seat, his eyes cast on the pillow in his lap. 

"I-I think I like that too Hyung."

God help Namjoon. 

It did help that the rest of the boys had a thing for the BDSM style too when it came to the bedroom. 

It was a fun night when it had all been spilled, they all had been drunk, Jungkook at home visiting his parents, and Jin has let it slip out he had a thing for dresses girls up like princesses but then tying them up and spanking them like whores. The rest of the boys kinks tumbling out of their own mouths. 

So, Namjoon didn't think that he had to talk to Jungkook about his sex life, the younger boy knew he could talk to any of the boys and Namjoon was sure he would use these resources when needed. 

A few years later, the boys finally having their debut, and Jungkook was 16 he started bringing girls back. Namjoon could tell her really adapted to the BDSM lifestyle. 

Nothing was muffling the girls screams that would last hours. 

It was almost funny, the way the company had painted Jungkook as this little kid who knew nothing about the opposite sex. It worked in his favor though, as that would be the way he would lure older women into his bed. 

When it became common though for Jungkook to bring a girl to the dorms, Namjoon went to the other boys. They had discussed it, some showing a bit of concern on how rough it sounded, but none of them could really judge, they all were rough and cruel in the bedroom in their own ways. Plus, Namjoon told himself, if Jungkook needed any guidance he had six other boys to ask and the internet, he was sure the boy was being smart. 

The years contained, Jungkook continued to have fun with girls, just like the rest of the boys. None of them seriously dating knowing it would not work in the idol lifestyle, Jungkook especially never had any desire to date, he would express to the boys how lame it all seemed to him.

Then came you. 

The boys were in America for a few months, doing promotions, touring and interviews when BigHIt finally released their new girl group. It had slip Namjoon's mind to watch the music video the day of release just from how busy he was with Bangtan. The next day, the rest of the boys were all lounging backstage for their concert that night, waiting to be called for soundcheck. Jungkook has stumbled in, iPad in hand, and eyes glued to the screen. 

"Which group is that? I don't recognize that song." Jimin comment from his seat on the couch. Jungkook finally blinked up from the screen and looked at the rest of the boys. "Ladies First, the new group under BigHit. The debut music video just came out last night." The boys soon all found themselves crowding the couch as Jungkook placed the iPad sitting up on the table in front of them. The boys all watched the video with full interest, wanting to hear how their new label mates sounded. 

The sound of the group was good, the concept was past girl crush, and almost seemed like a song that would be given to a boy group. The vocals were strong, the rap bit got a nod of approval from Yoongi, Namjoon too found himself very impressed. 

Then your dance solo shot came.

The boys could basically feel the excitement radiating off Jungkook.

"Isn't she so pretty?" The youngest asked in a hushed voice, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Her names, (Y/N), she was born in Korea but her parents are foreigners. She's my age, I'm just a few months older. She's been doing dance her whole life, she actually got scouted from her high school talent show. Isn't she so talented? Her vocals are really good too, wait let me show you their album she has more lines in another song." Jin shares an assumed look with Namjoon while the youngest fumbles on the iPad. Cute, they all thought, Jungkook finally has a crush. 

Namjoon saw the signs first. 

The girls Jungkook would bring girls who held similarities to your looks. The same build, same hair color, same nationally. Namjoon even overheard Jungkook telling Taehyung he blinded folded one girl just because her eyes weren't the right shade of your eye color. Taehyung, who thought Jungkook could do no wrong, merely laughed at the statement brushing it off. But Namjoon kept an eye on that, he was the leader after all. He would watch Jungkook obsessively watch videos with you in it, reading all he could about you, and even asking their managers if there was a way the boys could attend your concerts. Namjoon wast stumped with what to do with all this information, and simply put it off as Jungkook being excited about having a crush. 

But then the boys caught on to your submissive behavior. 

It was a turn-on for all the boys, they would make comments while binge-watching your videos together about how sweet you seemed. How they wished they were back in Korea with the chance to meet you. How you would look in their beds. It was all done half-heartedly, the boys figured the company wouldn't even allow the two groups to cross paths, to avoid any rumors. Yet, when the comments were being made Namjoon would eye Jungkook, the kid wouldn't join the laughs of the groups or the dreaming sighs. 

"I don't know why you all think it won't happen. I'm gonna have her." Jungkook said simply, ignoring the boys as he kept his eyes on the screen, your face filling it as you sang a ballad cover with your group. 

"Ya okay kid get in line." Hoseok snorts but raises an eyebrow when Jungkook snaps his sharp gaze to the older boy. 

"I'm fucken serious."

Ah, Namjoon thinks, This could be an issue. 

With all these events in his head, when Hoseok had shared with the boys his meeting with you Namjoon pulled each boy aside, other then Jungkook, to express his concern. They all had agreed, don't leave Jungkook alone with you until there was some clarity what was going on, and you understood what being with Jungkook was like.

Jungkook was a young dominant boy, he barely knew limits, barely pained attention to his partner's limits, he was rough in the bedroom with barely any aftercare, his pleasure was his main concern, and yeah maybe the older experienced girls he had slept with could handle it. 

They knew just by your interaction with Hoseok, it could break you. 

Too bad they didn't notice Jungkook's blood boiling on the inside.   
\----------------------------------  
"Hey (Y/N)?" 

You hummed from the floor, finishing up your stretches. It was Thursday evening, you had just finished up your solo dance practice. You peered up at your manager who was your ride back to the dorms. "Yes?" You asked politely to the older male. The said man scratched at his head and he glanced at his phone. 

"Bangtan's manger had been contacting me all day. He was asking about your schedule today. Apparently Jungkook wants to meet you with cause he has an issue with the choreography. I know its a little later but he's already at one of the meeting rooms. I saw him on the way here and he even offered to drive you back to the dorm. You okay with that? If you're feeling tired I can tell him you're not up for it." The scenario is odd, you think, but you can't say no to something like that. Plus it wasn't too late. 

You shake your head at your manager and express you'll make your way to the meeting room as soon as you close the studio up. Wishing you a good night you wave at the older man as you start to pack your stuff into your bag. You wonder what issue could he have with your choreography, the thought making you kinda nervous. Why would he wanna meet in a meeting room too, crossed your mind? Maybe he just wanted a quick discussion?

Turning the lights off in the studio, you shut the door and start making your way to the meeting rooms. It’s after hours in the BigHit building, the light in the hallway dimmed, not a person insight. You sip on your water and turn a corner, you see the doors of the meeting rooms lined up, only one with light coming from inside.

You shoulder open the door slipping your water back into your bag. “Excuse me.” You call out, letting the door close behind you you see properly inside the room. Jungkook is at the head of the table, laptop open in front of him. He’s reclined in his seat, eyes trained on you as you bow in greeting. Standing straight back up you could feel his stare as he almost asses you, you having no choice but to do the same back. 

His black hair is parted, showing off his forehead. The strands falling just above his ears, the longer bits in the front hovering over his eyebrow. He’s wearing a simple black t-shirt, tucked into dark jeans and black combat boots, you can tell from glancing under the table. His earring catches your attention when he cocks his head to the side. 

“Come and sit here.” He finally speaks up, not even greeting you, and his voice is deep. You recognize it from when he told you to bow lower. Swallowing, your drop your bag to the floor and make your way over, trying to ignoring the strange gut feeling you’re getting. He moves out of the seat and rolls it back for you to sit on, taking a seat you jump when he pushes you forward, instead of taking his own seat, he leans forward his head right over your shoulder, breath hitting your check. Reaching to the laptop he presses play on the screen, the video is of you and a bunch of other back up dancers. Each backup dancer wearing a label of a member or Bangtan or Ladies First on their clothing. It was the video you had recorded late at night to send to the Bangtan members so they could learn their parts of the choreography, you being the only original member. 

Jungkook keeps his hand on the table in front of you, caging you on one side. He watches the video silently with you until he pauses on the last dance break. You are in the middle of the formation with Hoseok's step in on your right. "That is my issue." Jungkook says softly into your ear, "Why is it you and Hosoek in the middle?" You blink slowly not really seeing the issue and turn your head to face him. 

He's way closer then you thought. 

Your faces are merely an inch away from each other, you try to move back but he just follows when you do. "Um, I thought since we're both the main dancers it would look good." You comment, you fingers grasp onto your thighs, why would he have an issue with this? And why was he so close? You watch wide-eyed as he titles his head to the side, "Oh last I checked I'm a main dancer too, why isn't there a moment for me and you?" You swallow at his question and shift slightly in your seat. "I didn't wanna look like I was being greedy, so I paired you up with Jiwoo. S-she's a good dancer too." You try to explain, but the deadpan look on Jungkook face seems like he's not impressed. 

You squeak when he swirls your chair, his hands on either side on the armrest caging you in. He looks really mad, is what you think. His breathing is a bit harsh and he's almost glaring at you. 

"Why do you get share vocals with Jimin and not me? Why do you get a dance break with Hoseok and not me? Why do all the boys get a turn with you and not me?"

He's almost yelling at you at this point, his hands gripping the leather so hard under them you can hear the cracking. "You're sending Hoseok selfies, you're getting fed and spanked by Jin and Taehyung. You're getting hickeys from Namjoon and Jimin. Yoongi gets your choke you with his fingers. And now you blow Jimin and Hoseok when I was supposed to be there too!" He yells, not pulling his face away from you. You blink back tears as you can feel panic start to rise in your chest. You liked it when the boys treated you hardly sometimes you knew that, but this was a different feeling. This wasn't like the spanking or when Yoongi punished you. 

You felt actual fear. 

"Would you have sucked me off too if I was there huh?" Jungkook says in what sounds like a mocking voice. "I heard you were quite the image. I can imagine, your whore mouth wide open, waiting for my cock to fill it. You would choke on it, I know you would cause I would make you. I bet the boys treated you softly, you wanted more though didn't you? I bet you wished Jimin fucked your mouth with his cock. I would do that though, not even let you take a breath until your blue in the face." You finally let out a pitiful sob when Jungkook finishes his harsh words, the sentences feeling like slaps on your face. 

Yes, you did imagine the boys rougher, you daydreamed about the idea of getting gagged by the boys, being punished for being bratty, acting like a whore for them and them calling you degrading names. But you're still new to all of this stuff when it comes to sex, your desires still confused and scared you. That's, why you liked putting your trust in the boys of Bangtan, each of them, kept a balance of being soft but dominant for you. It's what you needed for your newbie self and you loved it. 

There was nothing soft about Jungkook now. 

You let out a breath when he leans back, you think he's done but he only reaches forward to lift you out of the seat. You clamp your hands down on his shoulders out of fear of falling. He shoves the laptop aside and plops you onto the meeting table. You try your best to step down and push at his chest to move him away. But he gives you a dark grin that makes you stop, soon the room is spinning. Jungkook pushes you down by your shoulders, his one hand coming to hold both your wrist above your head. His grip is like steal you realize when you try to break free out of it. He settles himself between your legs, his other hand going to grasp your right thigh, throwing it over his waist. 

"I bet you're just begging the boys to dick you down huh, but none of them have done it yet, whys that?" Jungkook hisses. He leans forward with his free hand and rubs at a spot on your neck, you flinch, it's where Jimin's hickey was almost fully healed, you had to use some foundation to cover the barely-there mark. Jungkook rubbed hardly on your neck removing the foundation showing him the mark. "I bet your spanking marks are still there too aren't they slut?" Jungkook hissed at you. He pressed down hard on the remains of Jimin mark, making you cry out. You try to wiggle out of his grip, but the boy barely moves, only tightening his hold on your wrist. His grip is so tight it's like your bones are creaking, they'll probably be marks later, the thought makes you panic more. 

"Jungkook-I-I don't know why you're mad." You rush out when he raises his dark gaze to look at your eyes. A frown fills his face and his free hand grabs your throat. You shriek when he cuts off your air supply fast. Yoongi didn't do this, you think, he slowly did it until you got used to it. Yet Jungkook had no issues squeezing at your throat like he was doing to your wrist. You body jerk's helplessly on the table, Jungkook just using his hips to pin you down. You can feel the tears starting to drop from your eyes, Jungkook pays no mind, you see through your teary vision, as he just stares down at you with blown-out pupils. 

"You think you can go around calling the guys daddy and can't even fucken add oppa to my name?" Jungkook hisses out baring his teeth at you. He lets go of your throat, allowing you to grab greedy gulps of air. Jungkook keeps his hand on your throat, tilting your head up, forcing your eyes to look at him. "Learn your fucken manners and call me daddy, whore." He hisses out at you, his hand tightening on your throat. Your mouth gap open, broken breaths coming out as you rush out, "Daddy. You're my daddy." You say almost desperately. Jungkook's hand frees your throat and when you look at him you honest to god want to throw up. 

He's smiling. 

"Was that so hard slut? And why I'm mad? Baby girl you don't fucken know?" You shake your head as much as you can. You wonder if he can feel your pulse bursting in your neck where his hand lays, because you know that the fear and panic gripping you is going on maniac. He's scaring you, he's terrifying you and you want nothing more than too curl up in your bed and sob your eyes out. 

"I was the one that saw your first." Jungkook starts his hand going tight again on your throat, your eyes widening. "I was the one who saw how beautiful you were first." His hand gets tighter. "I was the one who saw how talented you were first." Tighter. "I was the one that read about your first." More tighter. "I was the one who claimed you first and now you're fucking all the other guys!" He's yelling into your face now, his hand so, so tight on your throat you can hear the blood rushing in your head. You can barely see his face through the tears streaming down your eyes, but he looks mad you think. His pretty face has a scowl, sweat making his fringe stick to his head. You can't really feel anything except for the short nails digging into your skin,

and his bludge in his pants. 

'Oh my god, he's hard.' You think in horror and he finally lets your throat go. You're panting in his face, breaths raggedy and so hard your chest is hurting. This cannot be attractive to him. 

Yet his pupils are blown wide, and his pants heavy as he gazes at you. 

"You were fucken mine first," Jungkook whispered his lips brushing your check. "You were always mine, so why can't I have you?" With that his lips smash against yours, the shock making you let out a yelp, opening your mouth and letting his tongue meet yours. It's sloppy, you feel, his tongue moves along yours, him not even notice your lack of movement. You can feel drool seeping out of the corners of your mouth, Jungkook paying no mind as he shoves his tongue deeper and deeper into your mouth. He bites down, hard, on your bottom lip making you flinch. You can taste the flavor of blood dripping into your mouth. It must be all over Jungkook's lip, but the boy doesn't even care as he takes your bottom lip into his mouths and sucks. 

When he pulls back, you're both panting, and the sight of Jungkook terrified you. He's still holding your hands down, his groin is flush against your core, his bludge so close to your heat, and blood smeared across his mouth. He gives you a grin, and if your anxiety could spike anymore it just has. 

"I can be the first one to take you through, that'll be something over the boys huh?"

At first, you don't even get what he's saying, your mind is so scrambled he could be speaking another language for all you know. 

But then he grinds his hips down into your legging covered pants. He drops his head onto your shoulder and groans into your ear, biting down onto the lob. "I'd bet you'd be so wet and tight for me. I heard Jimin say that you don't have much experience. That's okay baby, I'll train you to take cock the proper way. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me to fuck you all the time. You'll be my little cum slut, won't you like that? My personal little whore that wants nothing more then my cum filling her cunt." Your body is shaking. Your brain is completely blank and you can feel yourself going slack in his grip. All you can feel is a tight grip on your heart, tears are falling more freely now. You don't want this, you don't, but his words and actions have let you petrified in shock. Maybe it'll all go numb, you think as Jungkook grinds more down into you. 

His hand is back at your throat. The skin is burning, it's probably gonna bruise, and when he tightened his hand again harder than before your eyes shut. You can barely feel him squeezing this time, either your use to the pain, or your body is shutting down. Doesn't even matter to you anymore, you don't wanna be awake. But when Jungkook let's go, and all the air rushes back into your lungs, you feel his free hand grasp onto the waistband of your leggings. Your body starts to let full out shudders as your panic reaches a peak. It's a panic attack, you know it is you've had them before. Your mind is completely scrambled and you just wish to god your mind would let you pass out for the events coming.

But then you remember. 

"Red!"

Jungkook freezes, his eyes snap up to your face. You're sobbing, so, so loud that your whole body is shaking. Your face is beat red from the choking, your throat has his handprints already painted on. Only now does he see your body shaking so bad that you're doing full-body jerks on the table. You squirm again, Jungkook finally realizing he still is holding your hands down, he let's go as if on fire. He doesn't have a second before you're pushing him off roughly, sliding off the table your knees fail you. You fall onto the ground sobbing and clutching at your chest. Jungkook follows you, on his hands and knees he's just watching you wide eye.

"Y-You didn't like that?" Jungkook breathes out, his heart breaks a little when you desperately shake your head. Your eyes not opening from how cliched shut they are. God, he just wants to hold you and say sorry, but when he reaches for your arm and you feel his hand against your skin you snap. 

"Don't touch me! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I need to go. Please let me go. I'm sorry. Please don't touch me." You shriek out and scramble away from him. Jungkook just sits there, your wrist are so red, he did that. He watches as you scramble to get up, knees shaking you look like you're learning to walk again. Your sobs haven't gone down and Jungkook scrambles to stand up once he realizes you're at the door. 

"N-No! W-Wait please!" 

But you let out such a pitiful whine, grab your bag in blind panic, open the door, and bolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> sorry  
> um if thats alot im sorry   
> please lemme know how that was because I'm hella insecure about this chapter L O L


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath 
> 
> TRIGGER: SELF HARM THOUGHT SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg first thank you all so much for the love on the last chapter, I was so worried about posting it. I'm glad so many of you liked the path I took. If you found the last chapter hard to read, good. That was my goal, I wanted you to be uncomfortable because nothing of what had happened between reader chan and jungkook was a romantic thing. He's not a villain though, just a young boy use to getting what he wants.

He's chasing you

You know he is, you can hear his boots slapping against the floor of the hallway as he tries to keep up with you. He's calling your name you think, you don't really know. You can't hear his voice, all you hear is the blood rushing in your ears, his boots on the floor, and your head yelling to keep running. You know he's fast, he's not the golden mankae for no reason, so when you feel his fingers brush against your back, the adrenaline rushes in. You somehow break into a faster sprint and are able to slam open the exit door before he can touch you.

It's raining, of course it is.

Your instantly drenched, but your eyes zero in on the one black van in the parking lot. It's a company van, you can tell from the plate number, Jungkook had told your manager he would take you back to the dorms.

"(Y/N) please!"

You're already nearing the van once Jungkook bursts through the doors. Your clothes start to feel heavy from the rain, your shoes soaked as you run through puddles, your hand grips onto the handle of the van before you feel Jungkook slam his body against yours. You have no time to avoid that, you weren't aware he caught up so fast. For split second all you feel is his body heat, you can feel his panting breath on your cheek as he presses his face against your neck. He's saying something, you can feel his lips moving across your skin and he's rushing out words to fast for you to follow. But then your body is fully tensed up, you honest to god think your heart is gonna shut down, but something kicks in, maybe your fight or flight response you don't know, but you find yourself pushing Jungkook back with so much force he stumbles onto the wet ground, landing in a puddle right onto his ass. While he blink on the floor, trying to understand what just happened you open the van door, get in, slamming the door and lock behind you.

The driver, a senior Korean man, is wide-eyed, phone in his limp hand playing some random episode of Running Man. He's staring at you wide-eyed through the review mirror, and you both flinch when Jungkook slams his hands against the door.

"Open this fucken door! (Y/N) please, please don't leave. I'm sorry please let me talk. Don't leave me, you can't hate me. You can't hate me!"

He's crying, you realize, you stare wide-eyed as the boy desperately tries to open the van handle, the lock keeping him back. He's crying out and slamming his hands on the window, trying to peer inside. He can't see you, the windows are titted black, yet you feel as if he can see your shivering body in the van.

"Please take me to my dorm." You whisper out, you don't know how the driver hears you over Jungkook's screaming. But glances one more time and you and then Jungkook who is borderline hysteric outside.

You slump in your seat when he starts the van.

Jungkook starts panicking when he realizes there's no way he's getting in, you see. His tear-filled eyes snap to the driver side before back to the window on your side. He slams his fist into the glass, hoping to break it you don't know. But before he can do it again the driver hits the gas hard and the van moves faster then Jungkook's legs.

You can hear his muffled screaming though.

It's quiet for a minute, the driver keeping his eyes on the road. You know he won't say anything to anyone, all BigHit staff sign a nondisclosure contract when they get the job. Plus this is Bangtan's personal van, he's probably seen girls in and out of the boy's places. You wonder what he thinks of you, the bright-eyed dancer of Ladies First, looking like an assault victim.

You blink to yourself, glancing down at your hands you see they're shaking. Your wrist are out in the open, and the skin is red, you can see the marks his fingers left. When you rub at them, you don't feel anything. Your body's gone into shock, you think. You can't feel the marks on your neck either, you know they must be the worse with how Jungkook was gripping it. Yet all you feel is the coldness of the rain seeping into your skin. Your clench your shaking hands into fists, your long nails digging into the skin. You can't feel that. But you keep pressing them down. maybe you'll feel something soon, you figure. Any type of pain would make you feel a little better than this, numb, broken feeling you have now.

"Miss?"

You swallow and look up, you didn't realize how much time has passed, the van is in front of your dorms. You relax your hands, they're still shaking, and start to paw at the door. You realize though, as you finally get a grip on the handle, the senior driver had turned around in his seat to look back at you, his arm out to you.

He's giving you a candy.

You blink at the small caramel hard candy his hand. You move your eyes to him and you see the pained smile he gives you. His eyes are filled with pity it makes your stomach lurch. His face holds so many wrinkles it makes you think of your grandfather seeing you like this and your heart breaks a little. You reach forward, taking the small candy from his hand. Withdrawing his hand slowly back he gives you one last smile.

"Something sweet always makes me feel better. I'm sorry that happened dear. I hope you'll be okay." God, he's being so kind, you manage to give him a watery smile, before you open the door, step out in the rain and stumble your way into the dorms.

It all only hits you once you open the dorm door.

It's empty, the girls are all out for the night. Baram went to visit her girlfriend, Jiwoo went out with some other idols from her age group and Hayoon went on a date with a trainee she was talking too. You knew, you knew from this morning's breakfast when all the girls told you their plans that you would be alone tonight. And that was fine, you figured you could curl up with a book and maybe a glass of wine. Or binge watch some Marvel movies. Or bake some things for the girls. You knew you would be alone.

But it was so, so painfully lonely right now.

You drag yourself into the dorm, barely holding yourself up when you kick your shoes off. You fumble in the dark, stepping on a book, running into the wall, before you find yourself in the bathroom. You feel as if you're on autopilot as you turn the bathwater on, sitting on the floor next to the tub as you watch it fill up. Maybe you slip some of Jiwoo's expensive bath soap in there, but you want the smell of her, maybe you can trick yourself that the girls are back if you do. You sit and watch as the tub fills up and once it is, you get onto your shaky knees, wet clothes still on and tumble into the tub.

The water is burning hot, that's good, you think idling. Water is spilling over the sides, Baram will probably yell at you later about that, but that's fine, at least that means she'll be home. You stare at your legging covered knees in the water, you realize they're Hayoon's, but that's okay, when she comes you can wash them for her. Jiwoo would probably help, the younger one loves doing laundry as she claims in calms here.

They'll come, you think.

Right now though, you're alone.

Bending your head until your forehead hit's your bent knees, you feel the sobs start coming, first barely there, just small little hiccups you could probably bite down.

Then the full body ranking sobs come.

The sound is ugly, it comes deep from your chest and it makes your throat feel raw. You don't think you've ever made this type of noise before, yet between pants and your sobs this deep, sad wail comes out, rattling your heart in your ribcage. You rub your eyes raw, the tears won't stop but it gives your hands something to do, because you want nothing more than to sink your nails into your skin until you see red. You feel so empty and so, so lonely. The burning hot bath doing nothing to soothe the coldness you feel in your veins. Your body is still shaking, you're so pathetic, you think. You pull your hands away from your face and stare at the jerking motions of your hands. It's gone down since the car ride, maybe you're finally settling into the reality, the shock finally wearing off your body.

You don't know if you wanna be in reality though.

You know Jungkook didn't mean it, he stopped at red you tell yourself. He thought you liked that, it's not his fault. You repeat again and again. Trying to get rid of the gross ugly feeling that's filling your chest. You know you should probably text one of the boys, telling them to check on Jungkook, the boy looked so sad when you left him in the rain.

You can't bring yourself to fucken care though.

You watch as your hands go into a barely-there tremor, the shaking as stopped and you finally hear past the ringing in your ears.

Oh wait, that was your phone.

Blinking at nothing, you slowly turn your gaze to the wet bag laying on the floor. Your phone has been ringing this whole time, you only hear it now. As you reach over and grasp for your bag you realize your fingers are wrinkling, how long have you been in the water for? You finally pull your phone out to see dozens of missed calls and texts ranging from different numbers.

Bangtan's numbers.

You just gaze at the small phone in your hand as it goes off again, Yoongi, is calling, when did he get your number? You realize you've hit answer and have the phone to your ear before you could toss it aside.

"Fucken Christ (Y/N) please are you there? Can you hear me?" His voice sounds strained, desperate, he's rushing his words out. Yoongi never talks fast, he always drawls his words out without a care in the world you always noticed.

"Hi." You whisper mutely, you wanna hear him talk it makes the sound of the blood rushing in your heads quite.

"Hi..fucken shit hi sweet girl hi," Yoongi says with a breathy laugh. "Baby where are you?" You blink around, as if finally taking in where you are. You look down at the water, it's not really hot anymore, it's gone cold. Maybe you have been in here a while. "Uh, tub." You slur out, what's wrong with your voice? Your tongue feels heavy and your head has a dull thumping starting, maybe it's from all the tears. Maybe its the adrenaline finally wearing off and your body just shutting down, your head hits the wall behind you, and your sink more into the deep tub.

"Baby girl? (Y/N), what are you doing? Why aren't you talking?" Yoongi is rushing out, you think you can hear some voices in the background you're not sure. Someone's yelling at someone else, you can hear that they sound mad.

"I'm sleepy Yoongi." You mumble out, you're lowering more into the tub, the water is hitting your neck now. "I'm gonna hang up and sleep." You slur and as you hear Yoongi shouting at you, some other people are yelling too, why are they so mad? You drop the phone to the floor and let yourself completely submerge into the water.

This is nice, you think closing your eyes. Under the water, you don't hear anything, no dull throb of your head, no ringing, no blood rushing, and no phone calls. All your hear is the sound of the water whirling around you. It's almost calming, at least your body stopped shaking, maybe if you fall asleep under here you can pretend this day never happened, wake up tomorrow and act like everything fine. You could call Jungkook and take his apology, tell the boys it was just a little rough session, and tell the girls you're okay. Then everyone will be happy and you'll all be fine. That's a nice idea. Maybe if you do that the gross feeling of complete sadness and terror will go away. Maybe you'll feel better about yourself for not saying anything earlier. Maybe you'll actually feel like a human and not a speck of dust on a dirty floor. You feel like you're on a cloud. you don't know what that means, maybe you're passing out.

Your logical part knows it's the adrenaline crashing is why you're feeling like this, you know all the fear Jungkook caused was causing these feelings too, yet you just wanna lay here, no one can hurt you here. 

Hands rip you out of the water. 

You let out hacking coughs filled with water, your lungs are burning again, a different feeling though from Jungkook chocking you. This was a whole different type of pain. It's deep within your lungs and you just wanna rip them out of you to stop it. 

"Keep coughing, get all the water out." A voice mumbles next to you rubbing a hand on your back. Water out? Oh, you tried to drown yourself. You realize. 

Once the last hackle comes out of your lips, there's silence. The only sound heard is your hard pants and the water dripping from your eyelashes to the bathtub water. You blink at the cold water and turn to the body next to you. Namjoon is crouched next to you, t-shirt wet, eyes wide. His hand is still on your back and he's just staring at you. You can't read that look in his eyes, you don't know what it means. There's banging, you head that now. Blinking past him Jin is standing at the door, his back against it as he's blocking it off, the banging is coming from the other side of the door you hear. Jin, with his pretty face, is just staring at you to a frown deep on his face. Both the older men just look at you for a few moments, your hands clench nails digging into your palms again. Can they just do something? 

"Get her out she's gonna catch a cold," Jin says softly. Namjoon moves wordless, grabbing a towel from the rack he hands it to Jin. The elder man finally stepping away from the door, the banging has stopped, but you can hear muffling shouting. You look up once Namjoon is standing above you and squeak when he scopes you out of the water, sitting you on the counter. Jin steps up and starts at your hair patting the wet strands gently.

"We need to take your clothes off, is that okay honey?" Namjoon asks grabbing your attention from Jin's face. You look over at the man, he looks really stressed out, his frown his deep and his eyes look little red. "(Y/N)? Can you answer me please?" Right he asked you something. Swallowing you nod, the clothes are getting cold and making you shiver, you want nothing more than to rip them off. But your arms feel like steel, you can't even move them to rub at your eyes. 

Jin angles you to the side, your back to him has he untangles your hair with a comb he finds. Your legs dangle off the end of the counter, facing Namjoon. He starts with your socks and leggings, peeling the wet fabric off your legs and then patting you dry with another towel he finds. His fingers touch the end of your underwear and he stops and looks up at you. "Is it okay if I take this off?" It's Namjoon so you nod. You trust him, he's seen you naked before and you like how he asks you. He's being soft with you, you like that too. It's nice when you feel so utterly broken at the moment.

Peeling off your underwear Namjoon warns Jin before he tugs your shirt off, sports bra soon following. Namjoon keeps his gaze on your face mostly as he pats your skin dry, waiting for some type of reaction of distress from you, but you just blink at him and watch with hooded eyes. Jin switches places with him once your hair is detangled, your moisturizer for your face in his hand. 

"Look up pretty girl," Jin says warmly, you allow him to softly rub the skincare into your face. It burns a little on your eyes, they must be red from all the rubbing you did on them. You think to yourself. Jin's hand trails down to your face softly, rubbing the cream under your chin, but he goes too far and touches the raw marks. 

Your head snaps to look into the mirror. 

You almost forgot about your neck like an idiot. You eyes zero in on the marks on your neck and oh, 

you're a mess. 

The skin around your skin is read. The front part of your neck, right over your throat has a large print on it. Jungkook's palm. And thin lines are on the left side of your neck. It's his finger, Jungkook choked you with his right hand. The skin is still raw, it's a dark red that looks irritated to touch. Swallowing you feel the soreness it is already causing. It'll bruise you think, it's gonna go black and blue on your skin. A dark part of you likes the bruising. Pushing back the thought you raise a hand to touch the skin lightly, flinching when you make contact with it.

"Taehyung is getting cream for that. Common let's get you in warm clothes sweetie." Namjoon says somewhere behind you. You nod mutely and allow Jin to wrap you in a towel and pick you up, carrying you bridal style. The dorm isn't huge, so they easily knew which one was your room. Namjoon held the door open letting Jin and you inside. Jimin is sitting on your bed and springs up when he sees you. His eyes are so red, he been crying you can tell, but he still gives you a watery smile. He starts to walk towards you but pauses, he reaches a handout but stops again, letting it drop next to him. You watch as he bites his full lip as he gazes as you, his hands shaking near his side. You wanna comfort him, you do, but you're so drained and want nothing more than to sleep. 

"Did you find her something to wear?" Jin asks the shorter male. Jimin snaps his gaze away from you and nods to the older member. "Y-Yeah they look warm." Jin nods and in three long strides places you onto your bed. "Is it okay if Jimin dresses you little one?" You look over at Jimin who's standing in full attention, waiting for your reaction. Giving a small nod you can see the relief in Jimin's body as he lets out a shaky breath. 

"I'm gonna start a meal for you. Namjoon is...gonna check on the other boys okay? Jimin will bring you out when you're dressed." You nod dumbly to Jin's instructions your fingers relaxing its grip on the towel. It's nice, he's giving you simple things to do and it helps since your brain is so scattered. Giving you a smile Jin nods at Namjoon and both the taller men walk out of your room, closing the door behind them.

You look over at Jimin whos just staring at you for a second. His eyes are flickering to any bit of skin he can see, you know they stop at your wrist and throat. But you let out a shiver from the cold and Jimin springs into action. "Are these clothes okay?" Jimin holds up a pair of long black joggers, white a grey oversized hoodie you know is Baram's. Giving a mute nod Jimin steps forward before pausing. "It's okay if I touch you?" You can't help but to smile at the nervous question and nod at the male. Jimin lets out a grateful sigh and kneels on the floor in front of you, slides on a pair of underwear before tugging on the joggers for you. He helps your wiggle them over your hips before standing up and positing the hoodie for you to slide your arms in. Once your head pokes through, Jimin gives you a warm smile, pulling your damp hair over the collar and pushing the small strands away from your face. 

"Let's get you some food yeah?" Jimin asks. You return his smile as best as you can, as he steps back though, a sound that comes from your throat. Jimin pauses and looks back to you cocking his head to the side. "I feel...I don't know can you please carry me?" You whisper out. You liked the feeling and Namjoon and Jin helping you, you just feel like you're in pieces right now and can't get yourself back together. You know it's pathetic, but fuck it you wanna be needy. 

So you hold your arms out for Jimin. The man gives you a smile that could rival the sun and rushes to you to scope you up. You rest your head on his shoulder your arms around his neck, legs loosely around his waist. Jimin keeps his hands respectfully under your thighs and presses a hesitate kiss to the side of your head. You hum in appreciation and soak up his smell as he starts to walk out of the room, towards the living area and kitchen.

Taehyung is speaking something hushed to Jin, his words frantic. You can't make out what he's saying because he stops the second you and Jimin are at the doorway. He's just looking at you, that seems to be a common thing you think to yourself. Jin looks over from the stove and smiles warmly at you, "Well hello my pretty girl. The stews almost done, Jimin take her to the living room, Taehyung go too, He brought things to help with...the injuries." Jimin hesitates, looking over and Taehyung and Jin. "Is, um. Wasn't he, uh. Where did Yoongi and Hoseok go?" Jimin stutters out, if you had to use any brain cells you would know they're talking about Jungkook. But your body wants to shut down and Jimin smells good and you could sleep in his arms. 

"They're with Namjoon trying to send him home," Jin says plainly and ignores the pained look Taehyung gives him. Jin shoots him a look back, you can't really read the exchange, but as Jimin turns around to bring you to the living room you hear their voices snapping at each other. 

"He wants to say sorry." 

"I don't care Taehyung I'm not letting him near her."

"It'll help her!" 

"What will help is you putting cream on her bruising skin your brat. Go." 

Jimin lowers you on to the couch, you let yourself let him go and watch as he fumbles with the blanket laying folded, it's Hayoon's shes always a little cold. He drapes it on your lap just as Taehyung stumbles in, white plastic bag in his hand, his jaw clenched. He looks mad, his hand is gripping the bag tightly, he ranks the other through his hair roughly and he exhales a sigh that sounds like a hiss. 

"Are you mad at me?" 

Jimin stumbles from wrapping you up with the blanket when you ask Taehyung. Jimin catches himself and his head snaps to Taehyung angrily. The tanner male blinks as your question and is already shaking his head. "No, no, god no you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry baby I just...it's not you okay?" Taehyung explains, he crouches in front of you and gives your hand a squeeze, a small smile on his face. You merely nod and fiddle with his larger fingers. 

You don't really know where to go from this, the boys are all tensed around you. You know why, you know they're waiting for you to either cry or snap at the mention of Jungkook. They're avoiding his name like it's a curse. You honestly just want your bed, some cuddles, and face the issues tomorrow. When you look up at Taheyung to voice your wants, shouting is heard. 

The hallway outside is filled with noise, a body sounds like its been slammed against the door. You just stare at it along with the two boys. You know what it probably is, but you don't wanna think you're right. Another bang is heard, the door this time rattling against the hinges. Jin rushes out this time, you would have laughed at Jiwoo's pink apron on him any other day, but your eyes tear itself from the scowl on his face and back to the door when the shouting gets more frantic. 

"Taehyung did you lock it?" When said man looks over at Jin with regretful eyes and a small shake of his head Jin and Jimin spring into action. Both boys scrambling to put a lock onto the door or at least hold is back with their body. 

It burst open before they could do that.

Jungkook rips himself from Hoseok's grip on him, yelling indelible things at the boy. Jungkook eyes snap inside the dorm once he was finally able to reach the door, and he finds you. He starts to rush inside, Namjoon recovering from being pushed against the wall tries to grab at Jungkook's arm. The youngest is faster though and snaps his arm away and ducks inside. Yoongi, the closet to the door from his place on the floor, where Jungkook had thrown him, tries to stick a leg out to stop the kid. Jungkook stumbles, but catches himself and rushes past the coat area, easily pushing past Jimin, the shorter boys back meeting the wall from the body check. Jin is able to stop him for a second. Putting his broad shoulders between Jungkook and you. 

You sit there, Taehyung frozen at your side, your hands curling into the blanket as you watch the scene unfold with your eyes. "Get back to the apartment Jungkook." Jin hisses keep his arms spread out and following Jungkook's desperate attempted to get past his body. "No! It's my fault let me talk to her. (Y/N)! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please please honey let me explain." Jungkook yells out desperately, he's able to duck under Jin's arm and you find your lap filled with Jungkook's head. 

The boy's head his bowed into your lap, on his knees in front of your seat on the couch. His arms are wrapped around your calves as he holds them for dear life. His mouth is running, you can barely hear the muffled words. You're torn on what to do, a side of you wants to push him away, another side of you feels your heartache on how distraught he seems. His hair is still wet from the rain, the blanket in your lap getting damp from it. His clothes have that after rain smell and still look wet in some places. He must be cold, you think, and find yourself placing a hand on his head, your finger weaving into the damp hair. He finally raises his head. He looks up at you with wide teary eyes, his face flushed red from the fight with the boys. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I'm so stupid. I thought you would like that, but I didn't ask, and I didn't say the colors and I should have been clearer and I should of paid more attention to the signs." You can barely take in what he's saying, he's rambling in a rush panic. "It's all my fault, I'm an idiot. I did that to you I'm so sorry. Please, please don't hate me. You don't have to ever talk to me again that's okay if it makes you happy I don't mind. Just don't hate me, I can't live with myself if you hate me. I'm sorry about your neck and your wrists I'm sorry I took it to far. I'm sorry." God, it's too much. He's borderline manic and you wonder if he's having a panic attack.

He's waiting for you to respond, a look around the room shows all the boys are. They had all filed in once Jungkook got to you, all ready to spring in action to rip him off you in signs of distress. But you merely sat there and stared down at the boy with your hand in his hair as he blubbered his apology to you. They all watch as you let out a shaky sigh, mouth opening and, 

"What the fuck did you do to my member?" 

Baram stands at the open doorway of the dorm, back from her date night. All heads snap to her and she pushes past all the boys to fully get into the living room. Her eyes narrow in on the still clear as day marks on your neck. She looks at Jungkook who is still crying in your lap.

"You did that?" 

He nods.

No one moves fast enough when Baram grabs Jungkook by the collar, peeling him away from you, and punches him right across the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *watching the video of jungkook being sad cause those guys didn't take his burgers and looks at the jungkook I created* something ain't right
> 
> so the begging for forgiveness road had started  
> and baram is having none of it  
> I would love to know your comments on how I handled the after effects! More will be explained in the next chapter on why our sweet reader had such a hard time


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys explain and jungkook begs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a serious note, a lot of you guys left comments on how the last chapter was realistic for you from your own experiences of assault. I just wanna say my heart goes out to every single one of you and as a victim myself I'm glad you're all here and doing your best to cope with the pain that was left. You're all so strong as I'm proud of you

Baram probably could of gotten a second hit if Jin hadn't grabbed her. 

The girl was on the taller side, so Jin had struggled to pull her arms away from Jungkook, who was now sitting on the floor shivering, staring up at Baram with doe teary eyes. Baram hones to god growls as Jin over her shoulder and yanks the taller men away from her, she drops to her knees in front of you, the same position Jungkook was in. She glares at Taehyung who is still next to you and pulls you towards her body, away from him. 

"What happened?" Baram asks you so softly, how was this the same her who just suckered punched the mankae of Bangtan you don't know. You sniffle at her and let coo "oh hon" to you and wrap you in her arms. She easily lifts you up in her taller frame, maneuvering you both so she sits on the couch, and you on her lap, letting you curl into her warmth. It was familiar, like an older sister taking care of you, the action of her brushing her fingers over your damp hair warms your heart. 

If you had looked around you could see all the boys with their jaws clenched, watching the girl of their dreams curl into someone else's arms and sigh in bliss. Namjoon narrowed his eyes when Baram looked him dead in the eye, smirking at the angry faces of the boys as she petted your head, your body slowly slump into her. Namjoon wanted to be the one to calm you down from the panic you felt, he wanted to be the one to you would curl up to and press your face into his neck, asking him nicely for more pets. 

Jin had no problem sending a glare to Baram, he had a whole plan to help you calm down and feel better. Feed you some warm stew, it would help soothe your throat, and help you with your nighttime routine. Do a face mask together while he braids your hair back for you, maybe paint your toenails for you and give you a nice massage. He'd dress you in a cute nightgown he has seen hanging in your room, holding you close to him as you drift off. 

Hoseok's jaw ticked when he saw your eyes flutter from how Baram was treating you. He wanted nothing more than to put on a movie you loved and let you tell him all about the characters and plot of the film, not caring if it spoiled everything for him. It would help distract you and forget about what you were feeling. He wanted to run his fingers in your hair and tug your head back to assess your face and make sure if you've calmed down. 

Taehyung's hands clenched onto his knees and the way you curled up so nicely in Baram's lap, it reminded him of you in his. He had a whole plan, rub some of the soothing ointment onto your raw neck and wrist, cooing at you how much of a good girl you are and how Jungkook didn't mean it. He would dress the wounds in bandages to make sure the cream did its job. Your throat probably hurt so maybe some warm tea to help the pain with some honey would be good for you. All while you curled in Taehyung's lap. 

Jimin bite down on his full lip, you looked so, so small in Baram's lap. God, he hated her for picking you up so easily. He wanted nothing more than to tear the sweater off and make you wear his own, he'd coo at your sweater paws. He'd buddle you up and tighten the blankets until your body stopped shaking and the cold stopped seeping into your bones. He wanted your face pressed into his neck, the thought of feeling your soft pants on his neck makes his heart clench. He'd keep you so warm and so loved you'd forget why you were even sad. 

Yoongi rubbed at his side and almost hissed when Baram looked over at him. God, he wanted to rip her teeth out when she flashed him a grin. Didn't the damn girl have a girlfriend? Yoongi scowled but his face soften when you let out a soft noise from Baram's petting. Yoongi would love nothing more than to lock you in his room, let you sob out all your feelings, and listen to you as you ranted to him. Once you had tired yourself out the older boy would rub your lips with his thumb, slipping the finger inside when your mouth parted and let you gently suck on his thumb to calm down. You'd slowly fall asleep and Yoongi would press a kiss to your swollen eyelids and hold you until morning. 

Jungkook was the biggest mess, sprawled on the floor the youngest member ignored the pain he felt on his check and was gazing at you. He wanted to fix his fuck up so, so bad. If you didn't want him to touch you, god, hed be fine watching the other boys fret over you if that meant he could stay. He would be happy just to sit and watch as long as you were getting the love and help you need. If you let him help you, dear god he would do anything you wanted. You wanted a certain ice cream for your throat? He would sprint to whichever store carried it. You want comfort food? He'll call his mom for a recipe. You felt cold? How many blanket could he tuck you under? He'd tell you how sorry he was and explain his mindset as he spoon feeds you until you can't stomach anymore. He'd rub your soft tummy and watch to make sure you fall asleep before he could ever think about closing his eyes. 

But the boys all had to watch as you blinked up at Baram and gave her a small smile. 

“He..he didn't mean it. Right Jungkook?" 

Said man scrambles up, pauses, stops himself, and goes onto his knees to bow. You and Baram watch a bit gaped mouth when Jungkook's forehead hits the ground hard, the kid not even flinching and he's spewing a word vomit of an apology again. 

"Ya take a fucken breath, sit up and explain you brat." Yoongi snapped from the back of the group. "Stop with the never-ending apology. And use proper sentences." Hoseok glances over at the other boys waiting to see if someone will step up and defend the precious youngest Bangtan member like they usually do. 

No one even flinches.

Jungkook'a body jerks like he got shot and he slowly raises up from his bowed position. You watch as the boy, the oh so confident member of Bangtan who is known for his powerful stage presence, barely keeps his head up. His finger clenched useless on his side as he took deep breaths so relax his heart. You slowly slide out of Baram's lap, said girl protesting, and give her a smile. Your head feels a little more clearer now, the tiredness seeping away from the whole ordeal that had just happened. "Is it okay if we talk alone unni?" You ask politely. Baram sighs and looks over the boys shooting them all death glares. "I'll step into my room. but I'm coming out if I hear anything." With that Baram stand's walks past Jin and Jungkook, hitting both their shoulders on purpose, before she goes into her room, the sound of a door closing is heard. 

You could feel all the gazes of the boys as you shift in your seat, settling yourself with the blanket again and sigh out softly. You look up and give a small shaky smile, "Did you guys wanna sit?" Jimin moves first, practically sprinting to your side and settling himself next to you, his fingers already tucking the blanket into your sides more, moving it around so it covered more of your body. Taehyung inched closed towards from his seat but stopped when Jin glared at him and moved to make room for the older man next to you, Jin placing a hand on your knee squeezing it gently. 

The rest of the boys sat on the other seats around you so they could be facing you, Jungkook the only one still standing in his spot, head peeking up from his bow position. His heart clenched when you gave him a small smile and finally meet his eyes. 

"What was the all Jungkook?"

"I-I thought you would like is (Y/N) I'm sorry. I know now that was all my mistake, I should have been clear from the start I wanted to do a scene with you. I should have reminded you of your colors or given you a way to let me know you didn't like it. I'm so, so sorry. I never did that to hurt you I just...It hurt so much seeing and hearing you with the other boys and I...I always really liked you. I thought you were so pretty since I saw you and I don't know it just hurt that I seemed like the only one who couldn't' even talk to you. I kinda just snapped when the boys would tell me about how your scenes went and I guess I got jealous. I'm sorry, I'll never talk to you again if that's what you want." Jungkook ends pitifully sniffing to himself. 

This was a hard situation for you. Yes, what Jungkook had done was assault, you weren't consenting to his actions and it hurt you, but the same time he did it with no attention to hurt you. He merely thought you liked it, but he should of checked in with you. He was being aware of what he had done wrong though and was showing remorse for his actions. Yeah, you were hurt, but you don't hate Jungkook you think as you gaze at him. Maybe a bit more scared of him now that you knew what he was able to do, but you gaze around at all the boys. You were sure they all were capable of doing what Jungkook did too.

"We have to take blame also. We always knew Jungkook wasn't the best dom when it comes to this kinda stuff. Instead of sitting him down and talking to him about our concerns with perusing you, we kinda just shut him out. If we had been transparent with him it could of stopped that whole thing from happening, but we just kept thinking everything was fine. I'm sorry for that too." Namjoon speaks up from his position in the reclining chair giving you a sad smile. The rest of the boys nodded along and Namjoon took a breath before continuing. 

"I'll be clear on behalf of all of us here, this talk has been long overdue. We're all interested in you (Y/N), we have been since we've seen you. It wasn't just your submissive tendencies, yeah that drew us all in but you're such a talented amazing girl and it goes past the bedroom for all of us. We have a desire to take care of you, work with you, be near you, get to really know you and yeah give you a lot of orgasms." Your blush makes the man chuckle. "We jumped the gun I'll admit that, we should have just pursued you maybe one at a time? Or just have this conversation from the start I don't know. This is the first time we've done this it's not a common thing so there was no guide. But if you want nothing to do with us, just say the word and well leave you along and keep it professional. It's all your choice, it always is your choice." Namjoon finishes. 

"If-If you don't want me in the mix that...that's okay! If you just wanna be with he hyungs I don't blame you. I can step away if that makes you happy." Jungkook stutters out, a forced smile on his lips. 

You blink at all this information and let out a deep breath you didn't know you'd been holding. "Um, that is a lot, but uh." You flush and look at the other boys. "Does that mean you guys will...be with other girls too if I say yes." Yoongi lets out a whole laugh to that, throwing his head back. 

"Baby girl, you think we can even look at other girls when you exist?"

Oh now your blushing and all the guys feel their heart melt when they catch it. Fiddling with your fingers you look around them again, 

"If I say yes...are we dating?"

Jin lets out a pleasant hum and runs his hand through your hair, pushing the baby hairs away. "Yes sweetie, so that means if you look at another boy we'll punish you!" How does he say that with such a nice smile you have no idea.

Letting out a shaky smile you look up to the youngest member of Bangtan. The boys head was bowed and his body was still shivering, his skin was looking pale, the damp clothes still sticking to his body. His breaths sounded almost raggedy as his bite his lip to keep his tears at bay, your heart ached for him. 

"I-I guess I'm interested to be with you guys as well. All of you." Jungkook's head snaps up and he steps forward, but stops short when Jimin shoots him a glare for getting close to you. Catching that you sigh mentally, you know there was a lot to talk about, the accidental drowning, your mental health, how this was all going to work, but it was late, and you rather speak once your head was fully cleared up. Patting Jimin's hand you untuck your self from the blanket and step up to Jungkook. 

"If it's all okay with you guys. We'll talk tomorrow? I'm really tired. I promise we can talk about the whole...tub thing, but you guys have nothing to worry about." You slowly reach a handout and grab Jungkook's cold, shaky one. The boy started with his teary doe eyes as you squeezed his hand and gave him a gentle smile. 

"Is it okay if Jungkook stays though?"

The sounds of protests were so loud you couldn't help to almost laugh. 

Jin sighs and pinches his nose through all the shouting, Baram yelling a shut up from her room. "I understand wanting Jungkook to stay, but we would feel more comfortable if one of the older ones stay too," Jin explains he glances over at Namjoon nodding his head. Jin would love nothing more than to stay with you, but he was still mad at Jungkook and knew he would be snappy with the boy, and you did not need that stress while you were still fragile right now. Namjoon was more level headed and was used to fixing tensions between members, he would be the best option. 

Knowing the leader had the same thoughts, Namjoon gave a small smile. "Say your goodbyes!" Jin sang slapping Taehyung on the back who was pouting in his seat. Jin rambled off to Namjoon how to reheat the stew and to make sure you ate it all or he swears to god Namjoon he'll snap. Jungkook refuses to let go of your hand, just standing wide eye at you, as the other members say their goodbyes to you, all of them shooting glares at the youngest. 

Hoseok kisses your lips softly, whispering he'll see you tomorrow and "sleep well pretty girl." Yoongi titles your head back and presses a kiss to the side of your neck, being careful with he heated skin. Taehyung gives Jungkook a pat on the back, before leaning down to press a kiss to your head. Jimin is pouting the whole time and presses a too long kiss to your lips, yours parting softly, letting Jimin lick inside your mouth before Jin tears his away. The older boy thumbs your bottom lip gently and presses a sweet kiss there before he pressed another one to your forehead. 

They file out soon enough and Namjoon runs a hand through his hair giving you a smile, "I'll go reheat the stew and try not to burn the kitchen. Jungkook be good." Namjoon says the last part sternly. Once he's gone you smile up at Jungkook and tug him to sit on the couch pulling out the bag Taehyung had left. You hold up the cream and bandages giving him a small smile. 

"Dress my wounds?"

Namjoon comes back to see Jungkook using all his focus to put the cream onto your neck, rubbing the skin with gentle fingers. He blows on the skin softly when you squirm from the feeling of the cream but sit obediently next to Jungkook. Namjoon leaves the stew on the small coffee table and leaves to get an ice pack for the bruise starting on Jungkook's check. You gaze at the boy who's eyes are determined to fulfill his task. Once the last of the cream is on your neck, he moves to your wrists. Before he could start you cup his cheek with your hand, rubbing the unbruised side of his face and meet his doe eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered remorseful. "I won't ever do that again." You lean over and press a kiss to his cheek, the skin still soft under your lips. You pull back only slightly, Jungkook following your lips when you did. "I...I'm not against the idea of being rough, but I'm still really new to this all. So how you approached it is what scared me. It was kinda intense." You feel a blush creeping on your checks, Jungkook's face holding his own blush. 

"I...I like the idea of being tied down and choked if I'm honest." 

Jungkook's face is fully red with that information and he's mouth starts running, "If-If you wanna try I'll make sure with the hyungs what I'm doing is correct! I'll do research and read things! But if you don't want m-me doing it I'm sure one of the guys can do it!" 

"Ya, stop telling all out secrets." 

Namjoon presses an ice pack he found on Jungkook's check, the boy yelping from the cold. You giggle and allow Namjoon to pull you into his lap, telling Jungkook to finish your wrists before he ices his face. You let Namjoon spoon-feed you the stew while Jungkook puts the cream on your wrist, the younger boy presses small kisses into the skin he damaged. Once he's finished he presses the ice back to his cheek, moving his body closer to you and just watches as Namjoon feeds you, who is cooing soft words to you. 

"You're such a sweet girl you know? I'm so sorry you had to go through that, whatever you felt was okay and valid hon. We'll talk about it tomorrow, I can tell baby girl wants to sleep. Just finish this off and we'll get you into bed okay hon?" You nod sleepily into Namjoon's chest and allow him to feed you the last spoon full. Baram poked her head out into the room to see who was left. She smiles at your figure, looking so soft pressed into Namjoon's body. "Jiwoo is sleeping over at a friends tonight, so you're good in her room," Baram informs the two boys softly. Namjoon smiles at his old friend and nods in thanks. 

Baram hovers over Jungkook's figure and clears her throat softly. "Uh, sorry about your face kinda." She bites out. Jungkook shakes his head and chuckles sadly. 

"I deserved it."

"Yeah, you did but still gotta respect her haram." 

Jungkook chokes a little at Baram's hard pat on his back watches as the tall girl giggles to herself and says she's heading to bed for the night. Namjoon stands, moving you into a bridal carry position and nods at the dishes "I'll get her to bed, finishing icing that and clean up the dishes. Then you can join us." Namjoon watches a bit assumed as Jungkook uses his shoulder to cradle the ice pack to his face and scrambles to get the dishes done. Anything to get to you sooner, Namjoon figures.

The older boy starts to your shared bedroom and leaves the lights off, he lays your down under the covers before your squirm. "Too hot." You mumble out tugging at the hoodie. "Okay, okay sweetie. Arms up." You lazily raise your arms and Namjoon slides the hoodie off you the best he can. He tugs the covers down to tug your joggers off, huffing is amusement as you kick them off your feet. Folding the clothes neatly and placing them on a cupboard, Namjoon grabs the nightgown he saw Jin eye, off the clothing rack behind the closet door. 

You sit up when Namjoon pulls your up gently and tugs the light pink nightgown over your head. You hum once he lets you lay back down and chuckles at the image of you curled up in the blankets. Tugging off his own shirt, Namjoon keeps his sweat pants on and climbs into bed with you. Your back to his chest he wraps his arms around your waist, one hand going under your nightgown to rub at your tummy softly. You sigh out at the feeling and Namjoon hears your breath even out. 

He takes a moment just to watch you, Jungkook had called him hysteric when you had left in the van. With his heart in his throat, Namjoon collected all the boys to find you, assuming you would go back to your dorm. When they had found Jungkook a mess outside of the company, crying and screaming, they all knew it was bad and all tried to reach you. 

And when Namjoon found you in the tub, 

head under, body barely moving,

he honestly thought he was gonna lose it. 

Brushing some off the hair off your neck so it wouldn't mix with the cream Namjoon sighed. There would be a lot to talk about tomorrow, and the boys and he wanted nothing more than to get it all out of you now. But you needed the rest and your health came first. So Namjoon leans his head down to press and kiss to your head and snuggles into you. 

When Jungkook stumbles in he pauses at the scene. You look so content in Namjoon's arms it hurts his chest. Biting his lip Jungkook tugs off his shirt and wet jeans and makes his way to the other bed. You probably don't want him near you right now. He thinks to himself and he tugs the covers up from Jiwoo's bed, he'll say sorry to the other girl later. Settling into the cold bed Jungkook wants to cry again at how warm and soft you look across from him. Shutting his eyes tight Jungkook tries to stop the tears of pity and force himself to sleep. 

"Jungkook?"

You soft called out to the boy sleepily, your eyes barely open. Jungkook hears you though and scrambles to sit up in the bed gazing at you. He thinks his heart skips a bit when you give a small smile and raise your arm out to him. 

"Come here." 

Jungkook almost falls off the bed from how fast he moves, once he's in front of you bed he hesitates, but you grab his hand and tug him down. He settles on the opposite side of you, closer as you allow him. He presses his forehead to your's bending his neck low so he could, the strain on his upper back protest but he ignores it, he wants to be close to you. With your forehead pressed against his, sharing a pillow, he's so content when your hand laces with his and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

He feels warm now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the direction I took, I know the last chapter was dark and I hope I did a good job with leading the last chapter to this one. Jungkook isn't an abuser in this story guys, he's just a dumb kid, so please forgive me if you wanted me to paint him as the bad guy. I promise it's not gonna be all sunshine now, he will have to prove himself to reader chan and show his change don't worry. 
> 
> BUT ON ANOTHER NOTE YALL SEEM TO LIKE THE DARK SIDE OF ME. THIS IS MAKING ME THINK OF DARKER STORIES I COULD WRITE AH


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook gets taught a lesson and your boyfriends and you have a talk.

You're the first to stir awake.

You moan softly to yourself and burrow more into the heat in front of you, it smells nice, kinda has an after rain smell, but there's a distinct smell of something deep and rich, kind of expensive in away. You can also smell the pine scent again you know belongs to Namjoon. Blinking your eyes open you take in the position you're in.

Namjoon's front it still pressed against your back, you can feel the soft pants of his breath as his face is pressed into the back of your head. He's mumbling in his sleep, which makes you crack a grin. A small wiggle and you feel his hand is still under your nightgown, but has gone up and is dangerously close to your breast, his warm hands just skimming the underside of them. His one leg is tangled with yours, he has cold feet, you think when his foot moves slightly against your calf.

You're still facing Jungkook, your face is buried into his bare chest, his skin warm under your check. His one arm is under throw above you head almost hitting the bed's headboard, and the other one is still laced with your hand, the grip is slack, but still there. You find your right leg is thrown over his hips, his pelvis pressed against yours, from Namjoon's tugging up your nightgown with his hand, your bottom half is mostly exposed, so your panty covered core is flush with Jungkook's boxers. 

He has morning wood.

You flush once your realize Namjoon's own morning wood is pressing against your bottom. That's normal, you tell yourself, guys have it all the time. There's no need to be flushed and red-faced about it.

The issue if you're aroused too. 

Maybe you had an erotic dream, you don't even remember. But you feel the dampness sticking your underwear to your core. It's probably on Jungkook's boxers you think and you don't know if that embarrasses you or arouses you. Any other day you would have taken advantage of Jiwoo being gone and slide a hand down and taken care of yourself. You're pretty sure your free hand is numb though from the way your sleeping on it. Maybe if you wiggle around you can relive the feeling?

You try that, shifting your hips away from Jungkook, but that just presses your butt into Namjoon's hardness, said boy moaning lowly in his sleep from the feeling. That wasn't gonna work, and as if Jungkook could feel you pushing away in his sleep, said man's hops follow yours and presses them more into your heat. You bite your lip to stop a whimper, the friction felt so, so good. You could feel his whole cock pressed flushed against your core, both your underwear not doing much to hide the feeling. Your eyes flutter when you feel his cock twitch and god fuck it. 

You roll your hips, almost barely there, but it gives you some friction. Your eyes shut and you press your face deeper into Jungkook's chest, soaking in the deep scent of him. Maybe if you don't make too much movement it'll be fine and he won't wake up you think to yourself. Convincing yourself that'll work you allow yourself another roll against Jungkook's length, his cock shifting slight and now it was pressed so flush against your heat, his hardness would be in between your folds if it wasn't for the underwear. The placement though and your small jerky thrust part your fold a bit past the underwear and when you get the proper stimulation on your clit you moan louder then you attended to. 

Your eyes flicker open, you can still hear Namjoon snoring softly so you know he's asleep. You pull your head back to ger a look at Jungkook and oh,

his eyes pupils are blown wide. 

Your hips stop and you feel the blush starting on your checks. This was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of your life, he probably thinks your some desperate little slut-

"Keep going." Jungkook hushes out voice quiet. There's a flush on his cheeks, his hand holding yours is gripping it tight, If you looked up you would see his other arm straining, gripping the headboard tight. He wanted nothing more than to pin you down and grind into your heat until your underwear was soaked with your arousal, but he knew he didn't deserve that. Jungkook knew when it came to you right now, he does not get to ask for anything, and anything you wanted from him was a gift, he would gladly let you use his body. 

You blink up at him, almost shy, the haziness of sleep was gone and you're more aware of your actions. You almost pull your hips back and think about scrambling out of the bed, but Jungkook gives you a smile and, "It's okay baby girl, nothing wrong with wanting some pleasure. You can stop if you want, but don't feel shy." He coos out squeezing your hand. You give him a small grateful smile and allow your head to drop back into his chest, your hips rolling into his soon after. 

You both let out breathy moans, Jungkook throwing his head back as you keep up the small little grinds into his length. He could feel your arousal seeping onto his boxers, both the clothing items getting damp. It felt so, so good to Jungkook, he thinks back to all the other girls he's been with and not once had something so little as grinding every turned him on this much. But now he can feel how hard he is, how needy he feels. He's never felt like this before and he knows it because it's you. Because it's perfect little you doing this to him all on your own, using him for your pleasure, getting turned on by him. 

He thinks he can cum like this. 

You pant heavily into his chest, your hips going a little faster. It felt so good, his cock was perfectly resting between your parted lower lips, your underwear so slick the movement was smooth now. You could feel the heaviness of his cock and the heat coming from it on your core. You let go on Jungkook's hand and throw it over his neck, gripping onto the back of his dark hair tugging when a louder moan threatens to release from your lips. You weren't aware of how sensitive you really were, cause this all felt so good to you. Your leg tightens the grip on his waist and Jungkook's free hand goes to your check, cupping the soft skin and pulling back your face so he could gaze at your flushed cheeks. 

"Are you gonna cum?" Jungkook whispers, his lips ghosting over your own lips. You nod, not controlling the volume of the moan that escapes your lips. "Can I? Can I please?" You beg peering up at Jungkook mouth parting as little 'ahs' escape your red bitten lips. Jungkook swallows down the lump in his throat his own mouth opening to respond, 

"No, you can't."

You cry out when you feel hands grab your lips and jerk you away from Jungkook. The younger boy digging his fingernails into his palm to stop himself from snatching you by the waist, pinning you under him, sliding your underwear to the side, and slipping his length so deep into you. 

Because Namjoon was giving him a glare.

So Jungkook watches with bated breath as Namjoon positions himself against the wall, spreading his legs open and settling you between them. You, fuck you're a site. You're slump against Namjoon, panting heavily as you try to gather your thoughts. Your hair is mussed from sleep and looks so, so soft. The natural hair shinning from the way the morning sun is hitting it. Your nipples are poking out of the thin fabric of your nightgown, Jungkook just wants to slip one into his mouth so badly and watch you fall apart as he sucks on them. Namjoon keeps your nightgown hiked up around your waist, your spread legs showing Jungkook the perfect image of your white panties, slick with your arousal pressed against your heat. 

Jungkook sits up in the bed, his eyes wanna stay glued on you, but Namjoon clears his throat making the youngest snap his gaze over. 

"You need my permission to cum put, Jungkook isn't your daddy is he?" Namjoon leans down to whisper in your ear. You shiver but gasp when he follows up with a nibble on your ear lobe. He chuckles softly from your reaction and gazes at Jungkook. 

"Consider this a lesson yeah?" Jungkook blinks, a little confused about what is going on, but understands once Namjoon directs his attention to you. 

"Tell me if its too much sweet girl." Namjoon coos to you before reaching down and tugging your underwear to the side and

Jungkook really thinks he might cum in his boxers. 

You're so wet, he can see the slick smeared all over your perfect little core. You must of recently shaved or waxed, Jungkook can't see any hair, he doesn't care either way cause in the end it's you. He can see a sliver of pink from between your outer lips, but the Namjoon reaches down to spread them open giving Jungkook a clear view. He had no issue moaning out loud from the image, your clit is looks like a small button, still covered by the little hood. Jungkook sees your wetness more as a string of slick if on Namjoon's finger and one of your folds. 

"Isn't she pretty Jungkook?" Namjoon asks with a grin. Jungkook nods dumbly his eyes not leaving your core. Namjoon hums in agreement and uses his middle finger to pull the hood back and stroke directly at your clit. You mewl loudly, twisting in Namjoon's grip. Namjoon pays no mind and continues to stroke the small bundle of nerves his own arousal hitting your backside. "What a pretty little thing you are." Namjoon coos at you paying your squirming doing nothing to stop his fingers. "You think you could cum like a little slut like that? Humping against Jungkook, what a needy thing you are." Namjoon laughs almost darkly and presses wet kisses into your neck. "Thinking you could ask Jungkook to let you cum? As if little girl. You need my permission, remember that next time." His middle finger goes faster against your clit, his kisses on your neck so soft, the kisses placed carefully over the bruising. 

You wiggle and peer over at Jungkook. The boy has his mouth parted, his chest heaving as he watches you be touched by his leader. He's never shared a girl with any of the other guys before, and the thought never crosses his mind. He thought to have you with the other boys would spark his jealously and he wouldn't even dream of sharing you sexually. 

Yet this image was so hot. 

"How many fingers do you think you deserve pretty thing?" Namjoon asks, his fingers now lower and stroking the entrance of your heat slowly. "Mhm? Have you been good? Eating well? Not practicing too much? Do you think you even deserve to cum?" You don't know what takes over you, maybe the fact you're just so horny and none of the boys had actually made you cum yet, but you bite back at Namjoon's mocking tone. 

"Can you guys even make me cum?"

Even Jungkook looks shocked by your outburst. Namjoon's fingers stop the stroking and his kisses halt. Man, why did you wanna be a brat today? You open your mouth to apologize but instead of a sorry coming out, a loud high pitched squeak leaves your lips. 

Namjoon plunged a finger into you. 

"Ah there she is, the little brat Yoongi told us about." Namjoon hisses in your ear, his fingers are longer than Yoongi, they curve so nicely into your core and your hips jerk. Namjoon uses his other arm to wrap it around your hips, hold you down onto the bed and him. "No, no little one, you don't get to grind and hump my fingers now." Namjoon grunts to you. "You wanted to cum so bad? Then sit like a good bitch and take it." You don't care about your volume anymore and sob when Namjoon goes faster, thrusting his finger deeper into you. 

"Let's see if another one fits." Namjoon sings and you feel the stretch of his middle finger joining his index one. You throw your head back and try your best to jerk your hips to take him deeper, but his grip is steel, making you cry out when he just goes rougher. The two fingers stretch you out so nicely, the small burn went quickly and all you feel is the pleasure of them hitting the little sweet spot inside you. You let out little pants and your hand's fumble to hold something anything to ground you a bit, 

Jungkook grabs your hands in his, 

The boy is leaning closer now, only a few inches away from your body. His pants are as loud as yours, dark hair falling into his eyes as he watches your get pleasure from Namjoon. He's gently holding your hands, being careful of your still sore wrist. You make eye contact and you're panting out, 

"K-Kiss please daddy can I kiss Jungkook? Please, please I'll be good. I-I'm sorry." You moan out loudly to Namjoon, you desperately want Jungkook's soft-looking lips on yours. Jungkook is almost glowing at your words and is quickly leaning in to fulfill your request. 

"Oh, the little thing thinks she's in control doesn't she?" You cry out when Namjoon jerks you back from Jungkook, he raises your hips a bit so he has free room to thrust his fingers faster and faster into your core. You sob out a cry, you're already so sensitive from humping yourself onto Jungkook's length, this is so, so much for you, you just wanna cum, you need to cum. 

"Daddy I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum. Please, please can I? I'm sorry I'm a brat. Please let me." You wail at Namjoon you know you need his permission and if you don't get it you don't want to even think how he'll punish you. 

"Go ahead, baby." 

Namjoon lets go of your waist and place the hand over your mouth, muffling your shrieks as the orgasms crashes into you. It's so much, after so many teasing moments from the boys you finally are able to cum and it feels like heaven-sent. You hips jerk widely, riding out the orgasm, Namjoon letting you move this time to stretch it out. You collapse onto the older man, limp and blessed out. "Gonna pull the fingers out sweet girl," Namjoon says pressing a kiss to your head. You hum and moan quietly when you feel him retract his fingers, and watch with your cloudy filled eyes as he popped his fingers into his mouth, sucking your essence off. 

"Now Jungkook that's how you control in a soft way," Namjoon comments idly, licking you slick off from where it trailed down his palm. Oh yeah, Jungkook.

You gaze over at the younger boy whos eyes are stuck on you. His hands still hold yours and his voice comes out strained as he asked Namjoon. 

"Please Hyung...please let me kiss her." 

Namjoon pops his fingers out and keeps a calculated gaze on Jungkook. 

"Consent Jungkook. The scene is over, I'm not in control, ask her." 

Jungkook nods and he gives you a smile, his hands shaking from how much he was holding back. 

"Can I please kiss you, baby?"

When you give him a shy nod Jungkook breaths out a sigh and leans forward, letting go of your hands to cup your checks. 

It's honestly one of the sweetest kisses you ever got.   
\--------------------------------------  
Namjoon sent a text to the rest of the boys that they would be coming back for breakfast with you. 

Safe to say Jin was cooking a storm. 

"Ya, she likes her eggs over easy don't break the yok Hoseok I swear to god."

You blink at the scene in front of you and giggle when Jin slaps Hoseok upside the head. The sound makes all the males pause and turn to look at you standing in the doorway between Jungkook and Namjoon. 

"(Y/N)-" Taehyung starts but Jimin pushes him aside calling out your name louder and throwing his arms around you. You grin into the honey blonde boy's shoulder when his flowery scent invades your nose. You hum happily when Jimin squeezes you, swaying you both lighting. "Missed you all night," Jimin confesses leaning back to press a sweet kiss to the crown of your head. He trails the kisses down until he finds your lips, his full lips are so soft against yours and you mewl when he bites down onto your bottom lip asking for an entrance.

Yoongi rips him off of you and grunts as the sound Jimin makes. Yoongi tugs you into the kitchen of Jin's apartment and plops down on a seat before tugging you into the seat next to him. You blink a little confused but jump when Yoongi grabs your seat and pulls it, the wood dragging loudly on the tile until your chair is flush next to him. 

"I already called feeding her, the rest of you can fuck off."

Jin lets out a displeased noise from the swearing as he places a plate filled with eggs, toast, bacon, hashbrowns and fresh fruit on the side. "You said you like American style breakfast in a V -Live once, so I tried it today!" Jin gives you a bright smile before placing a kiss to the top of your head and tells the guys to build their own plates and, ya you wish I was serving you Jungkook. 

Hoseok takes the seat next to you, placing a hot cup of coffee. You smile in thanks and let him pet your head softly and press a kiss to your cheeks, mumbling about how cute you look in the morning, Taehyung and Jimin who are shooting glares at each other take seats across from you. Jin settles at the head of the seat, and Namjoon comments he's gonna get changed and Jungkook should shower before tugging the youngest one away from you into Jin's bedroom area. 

"Turn here." Yoongi comments, you allow yourself to look at the dark-haired male and watch as he grabs the fork and get some eggs cutting it up to smaller pieces, he brings it to your mouth and you allow him to feed you, his eyes not leaving your face as you chew and swallow. "Y-You don't have to feed me." You comment shyly, you really enjoy it when the boys do it to you, the pampering feels so nice and makes you all soft on the inside. But you don't want them to think they have to do it for you for whatever reason. 

Yoongi snorts at your expression, stabbing a piece of pineapple before bringing it to your lips. 

"Baby girl I'm living for this. Taking care of you literally gets me all gooey on the inside." 

Wow, you didn't think you would ever see a blush on Yoongi's face. 

"Also hyung has an oral fixation." Hoseok pipes up. 

You snort a bit as Yoongi throws out a "Ya!" over your head. With him distracted you pick up a piece of watermelon with your hands and press it on Yoongi's lips when he turns his attention back to you. You feel all the eyes of the boys when Yoongi leans in, when did his gaze get darker? He bites into the juicy fruit, your eyes locked on that way his lips get smeared with the juice, a small bit drips down his face, making a trail from the bottom of his lip to his chin. When he takes the next bite and nibbles on your fingers a little you swallow when the juice gets more smeared on his lips and chin, dripping slowly the male doesn't even try to wipe it away. 

You don't realize you're kissing him until you hear one of the boys let out a quiet 'fuck'. Yoongi grabs your face with one hand, a familiar position from him, and you allow your lips to part, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You taste the watermelon on his lips and tongue as the wet muscle drags its self across of yours, the sound is wet and sloppy, you can hear it, your eyes remaining shut though. Yoongi's titles his head for a better angle and you let a whine slip out from the feeling of his tongue going deeper, swallowing as much of you as he can. 

"Oi let her eat you, horny bastard," Namjoom comments as he walks back into the room, wearing some sweats from Jin's closet. Yoongi pulls away, the sound slick making Jin shiver in his seat, and gives you a gummy smile before holding a bite of bacon to your lips. You all go back to eat, Jungkook stumbling in soon after and builds his own plate. You frown at the way his shoulders and hunched and eyes don't look up from the table. A glance around shows that most of the boys, minus Namjoon and Yoongi who was too focused on feeding you, we're still shooting glares Jungkook's way. 

"I-I'm not mad at Jungkook." You comment hoping to break the tension. The boys all look at you and Jungkook shots you a grateful smile. You send him one back before pushing your empty plate away and starting. 

"Yeah he did scare me, but I know he never wanted to hurt me. Like Namjoon had said, he's still inexperienced in this all, and so am I. I really didn't know what was happening either or how to stop it until later. And he stopped when I said red! So that's good." Jin sighs and scrubs a hand through his hair. "Don't blame yourself though, he's a dom he should of been more clear from the start. But then the whole issue started cause we weren't clear with Jungkook either, I guess it all comes in a full circle." The rest of the boys nod agreeing with the oldest's words. 

"I-I'm gonna research! So if (Y/N) wants to do anything with me I'm prepared!" Jungkook says confidently, Jimin can't help but to snort at the kid's eagerness. 

"Mhm gave him a small demonstration this morning too," Namjoon says calming sipping his coffee. All the boys shot him a betrayed look when they see the blush rising on your face. 

"What would you be comfortable with though sweetie?" Taehyung asks you his head cocked to the side. You fiddle with your fingers and bite at your bottom lip from the question. "Um, I like what you guys have done...and I like the idea of what Jungkook did to me in a way I guess? Maybe if I was more prepared though? The reason it scared me cause it felt so sudden, but...but being held down and choke, um, I kinda like the idea of it." You rush out face red from the confession. Your eyes flicker to each boy as they all have sly smirks on their faces. 

"Well baby's a little dirty girl isn't she?" Hoseok sings presses a kiss to your check. You let out a nervous giggle and peer down at your hands playing with the finger willing the blush to calm down. 

"I'm gonna ask the hard question, what was the whole drowning thing about?" Yoongi ask, keeping his eyes locked on you. Your shoulders cave a bit and you rub gently at the bruised skin of your wrists. 

"I swear I didn't mean to go under." You start and peer up shyly at the boys. "I really didn't mean to. I...I do have a history of depression though if I'm being completely honest. It was hard for me growing up in Korea looking the way I do. I didn't have many friends and I was always- I still am- so critical about how I look and everything about me. I guess after the shock wore off and my adrenaline dropped I slipped into that mindset to cope? I was out of it when I slipped underwater, I wasn't thinking I want to die. I just wanted my head and body to shut up. If that's too much for you all I'm sorry, w-we can end it now." You finish off pitifully. You knew you couldn't keep your ghost in a closet forever and people in your life eventually find out about your depressive past, it was something you kept to yourself your whole life, not even Baram knowing much about it. 

"Oh honey no." Yoongi croons out and you don't even realize a tear had slipped down your face. You sniff and let him pull you into his lap, wiping away the falling tears and pressing a kiss to your eyelids. You can't stop the word vomit from spilling out of your lips when the boys as shoot you sad gazes. 

"It was so, so hard. I was always the bigger girl, and when I lost a lot of weight they said I must be throwing up my food. When I would try to make friends I was always the awkward odd number, they would go out without me and say they forgot, or push me to walk behind them on the sidewalks, or - or make all these inside jokes that I never got. I was just never good enough for people. And when I found dance I really thought I was good, but it made me put on muscle, and then they all said I was built like a man. I could never win with them. When I joined Baram, Hayoon and Jiwoo god, they were so nice to me. I didn't know how to handle it, they actually liked me for me, and would say I was so talented. But if they knew how I was really like, all these stupid, dumb things I think about myself wouldn't like me. They would think I'm just this week little girl and I can't have that, please don't tell them please, please. I'm sorry I'm a mess you wouldn't want me, they would always say I'm too broken for a boyfriend, I can't have all of you I'm not good enough-" You cut yourself off with a gaspy cry and Jimin already feels the tears pricking at his eyes. 

Yoongi pressed your face into his neck and lets your sob into it, whispering sweet words into your ears as he rocks you back and forth. 

All the boys feel their hearts crumble at the sight of you. They knew they could help you calm down and you would pretend it was all fine. 

The truth was, your pain was deeper than a few cuddles and nice words.

But you're wrong if you think the boys of Bangtan weren't gonna make you feel like the most precious thing in the world from now on. 

You are their girlfriend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled to describe a vagina 
> 
> ooo, so a little dark secret comes out. Girl's got some repressed feelings, but healing will happen!!! 
> 
> let me know how you like this chapter guys! teacher chan finally got an orgasm thank god


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so sorry this is a week late, work caught up to me and my work outs got more intense so ya girl would pass out early. Hope you all are doing well and enjoy this chapter!

"Oi, short stack pass me a water."

You snort softly under your breath as Hayoon waves her head from her position next to you in Yoongi's direction. Yoongi blinks slowly at the dark-skinned girl, and looks behind him before turning around to glare at her. 

"I know you aren't talking to me."

"Sorry is my height making it hard for you to hear? Should I yell for you to hear me down there?" You slap a hand over your mouth to muffle the laugh. 

"Fuck-that doesn't even make sense!" Yoongi snaps his eyes narrowing darkly as Hayoon. That stare would chill you to the bone if it was directed at you, but Hayoon merely grins back her own eyes narrowing dangerously. 

"Hey (Y/N) wanna chill after this-"

"Ya! Okay here, god, fuck, take it." Yoongi shoves a new water bottle at Hayoon jaw clenched the whole time. Hayoon lets out a giggle and sings a small 'thank you' to Yoongi before bumping shoulders with you. God, she really was tryna get on Yoongi's nerves, you couldn't figure out why and the other girls were being kinda weird too. It was the dance rehearsal for Mic Drop, both groups filling the large dance room to make sure everyone knew their positions. It has been two hours of practice, making little changes here and there to better suit both groups, it was going well and now your managers had brought food for lunch to end the rehearsal. Ladies First and Bangtan were both spread in small circles around the studio, sharing the boxes of fried chicken, pizza, and other dishes. 

It has been a week since the incident with Jungkook and your reaction. The bruises were a little better, the color fading from it's black and blue to more a green and yellow on your skin. Your wrist was fully healed, just certain sections still a little bruised up. You had worn a tight high neck athletic top to the dance practice, that showed a sliver of your belly, paired with some baggy jeans. The top was doing a good job of covering the marks from the mangers who would pop in, but you knew everyone in the room was highly aware of them. 

Especially Jungkook. 

Even though you technically were with all the boys, Jungkook seemed to be spending the most time watching you. You tried to rush your stretches since everyone was waiting for you, Jungkook had seen that and joined you, counting down the numbers slowly so you would take your time. The first break for water you had tried to ignore to help Jin with his part, Jungkook had tugged you away softly mumbling a 'sorry hyung' and pressed a cold water bottle to your lips. Halfway in you had gotten frustrated with your natural hair in its ponytail and tried tugging it down, the hair tie getting tangled. Jungkook had pried your hands away and gently untagged your hair for you. Fluflly out your hair, you had jumped when he leaned down to place a kiss onto the clothing covered skin on your neck. 

"Sorry again sweetie." He mumbled, breathing in your scent. You could feel the flush forming,

it also didn't help the boys and girls cooing at the interaction.

You guess the boys told him to give you some space for now, as you had been getting teasing texts from all the other boys in the week span, but Jungkook. He was texting you the most, but his messages would always be to check up on you, asking if you ate, if you're resting, sending you funny videos, asking you questions about your childhood, all the texts you would get would warm you heart. He was trying, you could tell, he really wanted you to trust him and was doing his best to earn it. 

Blinking to clear up your thoughts you cast a gaze over to the other group where noise was being heard. Jiwoo who is blinking innocently at Jin, the little group there was her, Jin, Namjoon, and Jimin. Jin seems to be tensely watching the younger girl as they both hold the same box of chicken, only one piece left inside of it. 

"Oppa I think I should help myself to this." Jiwoo sings gripping the box tight and tugging it to herself. Jin does not let go and gives a smile back to JIwoo, tugging the box himself. "Oppa is still hungry, so I think I should have it." Jin grits out. Jiwoo hums and tugs the box back to her side and gives out a fake smile you can recognize. 

"(Y/N) unni! Let's go to the-"

"Here take it oppa is full wow I'm so stuffed Namjoon! Wasn't that a good meal!" Jin gives out a squeaky forced laugh all while glaring at Jiwoo. The youngest pays no mind and simple giggles as she bits into her chicken. You blink from the weird interaction, but shrug to yourself. Jiwoo did like her food and probably didn't feel like sharing today. Your eyes flicker to Baram's little group of her, Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi is still grumbling about Hayoon's words it seems and Baram has the smug smile on her face you see way too often. They're the closest group to you so you snort when you hear Baram's question. 

"Can my name go before yours under the production section?" Baram asked innocently smiling at Yoongi. The dark-haired male rolled his eyes at Baram's question, giving her his own fake smile. "You wish. It's our song first." Yoongi says in a fake sympathetic tone. You bite your lip when Baram gives him a pout, a look you have seen often when the girl wants something, before she turns to you. "Hey (Y/N) wanna grab-" You blink when Hoseok cuts her off, shaking his hands in front of her face. "Ya, ya, Yoongi was just kidding," Hoseok says a laugh forcing its way out of his lips. He shoots a glare at the rapper, who in turn in glaring at Baram's smug smile. 

"You guys suck." 

Baram has the nerve to giggle. 

"And you are all whipped. Wanna see her after this? Lemme put my name before yours." 

Yoongi grits his teeth but hisses an agreement to the taller girl. 

You cock your head at the way Yoongi is glaring at Baram and how Hosoek is glaring at Yoongi. You didn't really hear the last part from their low voices but figured it was nothing serious. You turn back to your little group, Hayoon, Junkook, and Taheyung all sat around you. Hayoon sat on your left, while Taehyung was pressed a little too close on your right side, Jungkook sat in front of you his eyes trained on your plate. Anytime you had run out of a food, pizza fruit, some chicken, Jungkook would scramble to fill your plate up again, going as far as to steal food off Taheyung's plate. 

"I don't think I can eat anymore Jungkook." You say with a smile, you really couldn't, you had at least three plates and was now biting into some fruit. Your stomach was content from the meal, but Jungkook was still trying to pile your plate up high. Did the boys have a feeding kink or something? 

Jungkook seemed to be ignoring you and placed more grapes onto your plate. You let out a soft whine and moaned out, "Oppa please." in hopes the boy would stop trying to feed you. 

Hayoon snorted when Jungkook froze up. 

"Does he have an oppa kink?" Hayoon asked so casually you freeze up yourself. Taehyung has the guts to let out a chuckle, he places a hand behind your crossed legged position on the floor, leaning his weight onto the arm, allowing him to lean a little closer to you. He licked his bottom lip when he glanced down at your, eyeing you for a moment before he looks up at Hayoon over your head. 

"Oppa and daddy, but same thing right?" 

Baram looks from her small group of her, Hoseok and Yoongi, who has finally stopped giving her murder eyes. Her eyes followed the noise to Hayoon screaming and laughing at the same time, her body on the floor. Taehyung seemed smug his body pressed close to yours as his head dips down to try to get a look at your face, as you have your hands over your face and are curled up into yourself. Jungkook is no better, she notes, as the younger male's neck is flushed from her view and his shoulder pinched higher.

"Mhm wonder what he said." Baram hums going back to her own plate of food to pop an apple slice into her mouth. "(Y/N) flushes so easy though so probably not anything crazy." And because Baram couldn't help herself she gave a smile to the two Bangtan members in front of her. "You would know that right? I'm sure you all love seeing those flushed looks hmm?" Baram bites down a grin when Hoseok fidgets in his seat and Yoongi suddenly finds the floor interesting. 

Now listen, Baram is gay as fuck.

But she loves watching men squirm. 

"Have you seen her needy yet? Like really, really needy? When she's really stressed or tired she'll get like that and just cling on you. It's pretty cute, she won't say she wants to be pampered, but when you do it, oh, she just melts into you. One time I had to get her ready for bed all by myself and you should of seen it, just a soft little girl just needing someone to take care of her." Baram bites into another apple slice, chewing loudly as she watches Hoseok's wide eyes just stare at the taller girl. His mouth was slack, his breathing a little panty, and his grip on his water bottle lose. Baram shifts her gaze to Yoongi who is looking way past Baram, his sharp eyes trained on you. Baram knew she had his full attention though and kept going for her amusement. 

"Oh the best is when I know she's horny. She really tries to act like that stuff doesn't interest her but we can see right through it." Baram wants to snort in the way Yoongi's eyes snap to her and Hoseok's grips get a lot harder on his water bottle. Baram licks the remains of the fruit of her lips taking her time as she knows the two boys are just waiting. "It's almost like she's a cat in heat. We don't catch her or anything, she's too shy to do anything where we can see, but shell just sit there and fidget sometimes, thinking we don't know anything, but common we all know she's just dying for someone to get her off. Oh, you know once we were drunk and she let some things spill about what turns her on?" Baram watches in amusement when Yoongi and Hoseok lean in a bit closer, taking ever single word shes saying. Baram let a grin with all teeth come through. 

You guys probably have a lot in common in that department if you're into what Mr. Rap Monster likes too." 

Yoongi wants so bad to pry details of that statement out of Baram but a knock is heard on the door and a body stumbles in. 

Oh fuck Minjun why today?

"Sorry for the interruption! I was hoping I could speak to (Y/N)!" Baram pinches her nose when she sees the way all the Bangtan guys heads snap to the dancer. God, she could feel the tension rising on Bangtan end when you push away from Taehyung, the tanner boys hand clutching the air where you sat and waved weakly to Minjun. The tall male gave you a bright smile and stepped farther into the room. You walked closed slowly taking a step past Jungkook, who was tense, as meet Minjun in the middle. 

"I heard you guys where still here so I was hoping to catch you before I meet with some trainees." Minjun grinned down at you. You give a shaky one back and you could feel the sharp eyes of the seven boys on your back. Minjun, is he that naive to the glares you have no idea just smiles and tugs a hand through his hair, which is down today. 

"I was wondering if you would wanna go out sometime?"

Minjun, Baram thinks idly, has a fuck ton of guts. Asking out someone in front of a group this large is one thing. 

But also asking them out with this murderous intent coming from the seven males is another thing.

Your eyes are wide and your mouth has gone dry. A date? A year ago you would of been over the moon about this idea, you would dream about Minjun seeing you as a proper woman and giving you the attention you craved from him. Yet, you had seven of the most popular men in Kpop right now interested in you. The answer should be a simple no. 

"You don't have a boyfriend or anything do you?" Minjun asks once he sees your hesitation. Yes, you did in fact have seven actually. 

So why the hell were you shaking your head?

You catch your moment and freeze once you realize what you were doing. You just told Mingjun you're single? Why would you do that with you seven damn boyfriends scattering the room?

'No one here cares if you date, but be quiet about it, and if anyone ever asks you deny, deny and deny.'

Damnit BigHit's PR training. Every since your trainee day's they would pound into your head to always deny dating rumors. No matter who asked, rumors spread and rookies cant be in scandals, they would tell you.

Maybe they trained you too well.

"Perfect! I'll text you later and we can plan a day!" Minjun grins out, and oh no, you could feel the dread pooling in your stomach. You don't wanna turn around and see the faces of the boys, you had messed up big time. Maybe it wasn't that bad, maybe they would understand-

Oh god, now Minjun was hugging you. 

You couldn't even react before he was bouncing off, saying a bye to the rest of the room. The door sounded a little bit louder when it swung shut, the room has become deathly silent.

You're just starting to the spot he was standing in, what you just agreed to not fully registering in your head. 

Hayoon glances as the boys next to her and well shit-

when did the little kid Jungkook ever look that mad?

Hayoon glances over at the other girls. Jiwoo meets her eyes and cocks her head at Jin, who seems to be the most calm, just a small frown on his lips, but Hayoon can see the way he's clenching his chopsticks so tight his knuckles are going white. 

The dark-skinned girl looks over at Baram, the leader of her group looks away from dead stare Yoongi and meets Hayoon eyes. 

'She's dead.' Hayoon lips to Baram, the leader shook her head. 

'Fucked, then dead.' She lipped back. 

Clearing her throat Baram gets up, stretching out her back a quiet popping sound heard. "Well, we should head back now, thanks for the practice boys. Well, see you during the shoot tomorrow." Baram grunts a little when Jiwoo and Hayoon don't move, both too busy eyeing the boys in their little circle. 

You blink out of your haze from the noise and start to move, your brain is in a frenzy on how you could fix this. The boys wouldn't be mad at you, would they?

When you bend down to pick up your phone laying there, Taehyung takes the chances to snatch your wrist and tug you into his lap, hard. You squeak from the motion as your wiggle around as your leg is shifted awkwardly under you, Taheyung though uses his free hand tangles a hand in your head and snaps your head back. You gasp out from the pain his large hand not letting go of the tight grip and it keeps you in place. "Don't fucken move." Taehyung hisses into your ear. His mouth is pressed against your ear, angry rough pants filling up your ear. You could feel your body fighting with itself, one part wanted to go slack against Taheyung, the other part was tense, waiting for his next move. 

"Well have fun with...all of that," Baram comments making sure not to look too long at you, she didn't need seven jealous boys in her face, and she also knew you would feel embarrassed with her seeing you like this. She nudges Hayoon and Jiwoo to move faster, the youngest girl blushing hard from the position Taheyung has you in. "Please don't break her the video shoot is tomorrow," Hayoon whines out as she shoulders her bag up. Yoongi gives out a grunt from that, Hayoon not really sure how to take it. Before she could comment, Baram has pushed the two girls out of the room, the door swinging shut yet again. 

"Let her go Taehyung," Namjoon speaks out from his spot on the floor. Taehyung gives you one last hair pull before he lets his slack go, but you let out a short yell when he pushes you out of his lap, your knees hitting the floor hard and your hands coming out to try to break the fall. You whine to yourself from the sting and raise your head up, eyes finding Jungkook who is still sitting in front of you, head cocked to the side as he regrades you. You feel a heat starting to bloom when his eyes drag over your pathetic bowed position in front of him. 

"Well, at least baby girl knows her where she belongs now," Jungkook says with a mocking tone. He leans in a bit closer and your fingers start to grip the floor hard trying to find any leverage when he gives you a dark grin. 

"On her hands and knees like the pet she is." 

You swallow, hoping to clear your now dry throat. Scrambling up into a sitting position you glance around, your hands finding themselves tangled with each other as you try to think how to calm the situation. 

"I-I'm sorry-" 

"Do you want to fuck him baby?"

Your head snaps to Hoseok who asked the question way to calmly. Your head is already shaking no fast as a response. "N-No! I-It was a mistake!" The start of your rambling is cut off when Jimin, across you to your left, lets out a mocking laugh.

"She told us that he was her first crush." 

His words are hissed out with so much anger with them you feel stupid. You bite down on your lip, you really messed up, you should have rejected Minjun instead of standing there like an idiot. You should have taken a second to think about what you were going to say to him, instead of letting all your PR training take over. You let your eyes flicker to your left, meeting the eyes of the leader of Bangtan. Namjoon was sweet with you, he treated you softly, he wouldn't be mad right?

"Crawl over to me." 

You blink at the look Namjoon is giving you, it's a look you haven't seen from the man before. He's merely watching you, his gaze is lidded, his eyes trained on your form. He's sitting on the floor still, legs spread out in front of him, both his hands propped up behind him, his weight on them. It reminds you of the time Jin and Taehyung made you crawl. You bite down the heat you're feeling and listen to the leader's words. Your skin must be red, you think, cause you can feel all the boys staring at you as you make you way over to Namjoon. You keep your eyes trained on the floor and ignore how quiet the rest of the boys are. 

Once you see the black covered pants of Namjoon come to view you pause, stay in the position your butt lowering a bit, you know by now to wait for instructions from the boys. You start to panic though when you don't hear anything from him or Jin, who is sitting next to the leader. Both men are silent and you finally look up at them. 

"Would you want Minjun to fuck you while we watch?" Jin asks so casually, you miss the way Jimin near them flinches at the question. You gap at the older male and shake your head fast. "N-No why would I want that?" You rush out, breathy. Namjoon cocks his head to the side as if you asked a silly question. 

"You lied and said you have no boyfriends. So guess were just your little fuck buddies aren't we pet?" 

Your heart clenches at that, your slip up had been a bigger issue then you though. You don't know if the boys are playing it up to mess with you, but you still feel terrible about it. You bite your lip and move without the boy's approval. Seven eyes trained on you as your crawl closer to Namjoon, going over his legs and finally settle yourself in his lap. Your fingers grip onto his loose shirt and your deep breath makes your breasts press closer to his chest. When you peer up at Namjoon his gaze is still dark, but there's a small smile on his full lips. You shift in his lap, moving more closer to him and ignore the hardness you feel in his pants. 

"I don't want that daddy." You mumble out blinking up at Namjoon. The older boy lets you lean forward and can't help but to grin when you press a kiss to his checks, your hands find their way around his neck tangling your fingers into his blonde hair. "You don't? You don't want all of us watch your first crush stuff you full with his dick?" You already shaking your head halfway into his sentence. You whine out when he doesn't return the peck you place on his lips, Namjoon still keeping his hands behind him, you want so badly for his large hands to pin your hips down and rut into you. You press your hips down harder on his and swirl them, hoping for any type of reaction. You can feel his cock jump from the stimulation, but Namjoon doesn't even move and continues to watch you sit on his lap. 

"Mhm I don't know baby girl. Sound like you want Minjun to fill you up and make us watch. Why else would you say yes to him when we're all right here?" Namjoon hisses this part out, his eyes narrowing more. A part of you wants to bow your head, scramble off his lap and cry from the way he's glaring at you. But you know this was your fault, and you have to at least try to fix it. So you take a breath, press your lips to Namjoon's ear, your chest flush against his and grind down a little more in his lap. 

"No, I want you to fill me up and have my other daddies watch me get fucked."

Your own brain can't compute that you just said that, but you have no time to think as hands grips your hips hard, pinning you down into Namjoon's lap, and his own hips rutting up into yours. You cry out and throw your head back, Namjoon just using the motion to nuzzle your neck, the fabric is in his way, but you feel the harsh pants of his breath through it. You shiver when Namjoon runs his hands over your sides, to shove his hands under your shift, his warm large hands palming at your skin as he pressed kisses from your neck to your lips. You let out a full whine when you finally feel the press of his full lips on yours. It's soft at first, just a few pecks, but soon he pries your mouth open with his tongue, you allow the action and almost sob when you feel the contact. His licks into your mouth and his tongue meets yours easily, the slick muscle dominating yours easily as he titles his head to deepen it. The sound is loud in the quiet room, Namjoon's harsh pants and your whimpers fill the room. The sound of saliva and moaning following it as Namjoon presses you more down into his lap. He parts from your lips, a loud smacking sound heard, you try to follow his mouth desperately but whine when you're pulled back from his hands. 

"Someones a little desperate aren't that?" Namjoon asked and before you could respond Yoongi spoke up from the silence six other boys. 

"Ya, I am, so hurry up and fuck her." You blush and look over to the other boys while Namjoon laughs, his warm hands rubbing your waist. 

Yoongi and Hoseok sit next to each other, their eyes tried on your figure, Yoongi swipes his bottom lip with his tongue and gives you a menacing grin when you look at him. Hoseok, the sunshine boy, eyes are hooded and his head is cocked to the side lazily as his eyes flicker down to your heaving chest. 

A glance at Jin and Jimin show a similar look, Jin looking a little calmer, but you can see a bulge forming from his sweat pants. Jimin is flushed like you, his hands gripping onto his knees as his eyes are trained on the way Namjoon is still rutting into your core. 

"Look at the kids," Namjoon whispered into your ear. You allow one of Namjoon's hands to slide out of your shirt and move your head to look over your shoulder and oh, 

Taehyung is panting, you can hear from the feet you have between you, his eyes almost looked closed but looking closer you can see his gaze locked on you, his hard-on so clear from the way his legs are spread out, his tighter pants doing nothing to hide the length. His hand is clenching on his thigh into a tight fist and when Namjoon thrusts a little harder into your core, making you cry out, Taehyung lets out a low moan, the sound ripping from his throat as he throws his head back. 

"What a kid." Jin comments and you wanna look over to question that, but you realize he's not talking about Taehyung. 

He's talking about Jungkook. 

The youngest looks turned on like all the other boys, his eyes are wide, his blown-out pupils flickering onto every part of your body. His breathing is hard like Taehyung's too, you can hear, his chest heaving with the stuttering breaths he lets out here and there. Your eyes go down, past his heaving chest, his muscular arms that show veins popping and oh, 

Jungkook had his hand in his pants and is stroking his cock. 

Your eyes widen from that and you wanna look away, but Namjoon keeps his hand on your chin, and Jungkook meets your gaze and you feel the heat gather more in your core. You're gasping softly when Jungkook's hand speeds up, his gaze locking on yours. You can see a dark path on his grey sweat pants and you want nothing more to crawl over and swallow his dick, feeling the thick length in your mouth and his cum shooting down your throat. A part of you really wants to,

but another part is still a little scared of the stronger boy. That he'll hold you down and make you take it even if you can't. You're torn, because the thought of Jungkook fucking your throat makes your head dizzy and your core, tingle, yet another part of you is scared of giving him all that power, and being completely submissive to him. 

As if Jin can read your thoughts, he calls Jungkook's name, the youngest member finally freezing his actions and, 

"Come learn how to give a proper spanking."

You headshots to Jin, eyes wide. The elder men gives you a chuckle when he sees your reaction. "Oh baby just because you crawled into Namjoon's lap like a little whore, you think we're not gonna punish you?" 

That's how you find yourself sprawled in Namjoon's lap, your hands locked behind your back, Namjoon's hands holding them back. Your butt is high in the air, your knees hovering a few inches off the ground from how high your hips are tugged up. The boys are scattered around you, only a few feet away. Jungkook the closest one, Jin directing him to sit near your face and watch your expressions. Your eyes are trained on the floor as you feel someone shift behind you. 

"Three each, no going over you brats. Baby girl tell us if it' too much or red if you wanna stop." Jin speaks up. You nod meekly whispering out your understanding before you feel Namjoon tugging at your jeans. 

"Can we take these off, sweet girl?" 

You can basically feel the tension as the boys wait for your answer. When you nod and breathe out a 'yes please' you feel, Jin it's his scent, reach around to unbutton your pants before tugging the material down your hips and to your knees. 

"Oh fuck me she's wearing lace." Taehyung groans out his eyes trained on your bottom, black lace underwear was adorning your butt, the sight making all the boys feel their cocks harden a little more. You wiggle your butt a bit, and bite on your lip when you ask the next question. 

"C-Can you take those off too?" 

Hoseok groans out and can't help but squeeze his length over his pants when you ask the question. Namjoon doesn't hesitate to grip the lace with his free hand, and tug the fabric down a little to harshly, the sound of fabric ripping being heard. 

"Aw fuck, it's okay I'll buy you better ones." 

You giggle at the fumbling male and miss the glare Jin shoot's the leader. Rolling his eyes Jin moves to his preferred position to punish you. 

"Okay baby, remember this is for thinking you could act like we didn't exist." Jin coos, his sweet voice not matching with his hard words. You gasp out, eyes shooting forward when the first spank hits you. Namjoon keeps you in place, his other hand not holding your arms down going across your hips, keeping your bottom perked up with his arm. You want to kick your feet when Jin follows up with his two slaps quickly, but know it'll make them mock you. Your eyes water a bit from the sting, but you know your core is getting wetter, you can feel the slide the slick is causing on the inside of your thighs. 

Yoongi is next, you feel the rapper softly palm your checks with his hand before a hand snaps down hard onto the redden skin. You yelp, your hands gripping onto Namjoon's for something to hold onto to. Yoongi you come to learn either wants to drag things out or make it quick to punish you. He's moving his palm across your bottom slowly, one more hard slap following. Your butt wiggles, trying to get some relief on the red skin and Yoongi has the nerve to laugh at you. 

"Pathetic little whore getting off from this." He scoffs and a tiny part of you wants to snap at him, but his hand hitting your left check loudly makes you bite down the comment. Hoseok moves to be next, the sweet boy pressing a kiss to your red face first, before he potions himself being you just like the other two boys have. He, unlike Yoongi, was quick, landing two hard slaps to both your checks, before the final one in the center. You bite down hard on your lip, but Hoseok kisses his teeth at you. "Common pet, bite down those sounds again and well go for another round of spankings. We want to hear your screams little one." You let out a high pitched whine but he pinches your butt before laughing at your expression and stepping back to his spot. 

When he moves away and you feel Namjoon let go of your hands, you realize they're going by age. The thought making you laugh in your head as they found a formation already. Your hands are free and you slowly move them in front of you, in case Namjoon wants you to move them back, the said man not allowing you. You place your hands on the floor to get some balances but blink when Jungkook scoots forward to grab your hands and placing them in his lap, his fingers tangling almost childlike with yours. You peer up at the man and give a shaky smile when he leans down to press a kiss to your parted lips. 

Namjoon, you think, probably has the heaviest hand in Bangtan. 

You cry out against Jungkook's lips when the leader's hand meets your bottom, the sound of the skin being hit louder than the other ones. Jungkook pulls back and watches with blown-out pulls, his breath hitching when he seems your expression. 

Your eyes are watery, your gaze still wide your own pupils matching his, your check bones are flushed with a soft red color, and when Namjoon spanks your again Jungkook swears. Your mouth parts open to an 'o' shape and your eyes flutter shut for a second as a whine past the red lips. You're trying to wiggle around, get the friction on your core, and relative some of the heat, he knows but Namjoon tsks at you and another hard slap is heard. You're going slump in Namjoon's lap, your hips only being held up by Namjoon's arm. Your head is bowed in Jungkook's lap as your hands are gripping his tightly trying to find some leverage. 

"Colour?" Namjoon asks softy stroking this skin he just beat. "Green." You confirm and title your head to smile at Jimin who is hovering, waiting for his turn but not sure if he should go on. 

"Please keep going daddy." You whine to Jimin, the honey blonde male moves quickly to your side, his knees hitting the floor loudly as he takes in your bottom. Your grip doesn't relax onto Jungkook's hands when Jimin grabs your checks and squeezes the bruising skin with his hands. His short nails digging into the flesh as he lets out a hiss from your moan. "Fucken tease you know? You went through the last comeback with these tight little shorts, showing off this perfect little bottom. Do you know how many times that fucked me up? Always dreamed about spanking you black and blue for teasing us." You cry out when Jimin roughing spanking your checks in the middle three times, his other hand gripping the side of your hip helping to keep you up. 

"Move its fucken my turn." Taehyung mumbles shoving Jimin away, the short boy glares at Taehyung but the tan man pays to attention. He hated this stupid age thing, it was torture watching you get spanked but his hyungs while he has to wait his turn with his dick throbbing in his pants. Not wasting anything time Taehyung gives you a quick spank, the feeling numb now the pain not really registers anymore. But when you feel his large hands spread your checks and he swipes a finger across your soaked core you cry out loudly, twisting violently in Namjoon's and Jungkook's grips. 

"Taehyung. Stop you fuck." Namjoon barks out his free hand going to slap his hands away. "Give her a second before you do that." Jin clips back his eyes trained on your face. He knows from the first spanking you had that is was a lot for you to handle, so trying to finger you so quick was very overwhelming for you. "Sorry, sorry pretty girl." Taehyung mumbles, he still sticks his hand that has your juices on his in his mouth to suck while he spanks you with his free one, his mouth sucking his wet finger, and his eyes trained on the bit of slick that was shinny on your inner thighs. Letting out a loud huff, Taehyung pops his fingers out and leans down to hiss in your ear.

"Just wait until I get my mouth on that pussy." 

You gap at the grinning male who pressed a quick, loud kiss to your lips before hr trails off back to his spot. The boys are all silent as they share a look with one another and then glance to the youngest member and you. Jungkook swallows and uses his grip on your hands to tug you up, Namjoon allowing you to slide out of his lap and into Jungkook's. All the boys blink though, when Jungkook merely tugs up your pants fastening the button before he pulls you into a sitting position in his lap. Cradling you into his chest he litters your face with kisses cooing soft words to you. 

"You took that so nicely my sweet girl," Jungkook says pressing a soft kiss to your lips, you blink hazily at the male, your head feeling as if it's on a cloud and allow yourself to nuzzle into his neck. Your fingers find his t shirt and grip onto the soft fabric. "Did such a good job handling that, you're our good girl you know? Did the practice so well, helped us all so well, ate all your food, and took your spanking so good. So proud of you baby. Loved watching my little girl get spanked." Jungkook gives you a wide smile when your blissed-out eyes find his and you blindly try to press a kiss onto his lips. Jungkook guides you and allows you to lick into his mouth, him guiding the soft and slow make-out session. 

"Well shit," Yoongi says impressed, it's clear you've fallen into a subspace, it's to be expected from a spanking like this. The boys had expected to have to tell Jungkook to go softly, to not hit you too hard. 

Yet the member that never did aftercare to his previous partners was now showering you with affection and ignoring his own pleasure in favor of taking care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can yall guess who my bias is


	16. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get a little bratty and the boys aren't here for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello not dead gyms are open and your girl GOING HARD  
> my poor knees  
> also yes i am a whore for mr rap monster

"Oh fuck me we aren't gonna survive today." Jimin moaned out. 

The rest of the boys let out sounds of agreement when they get a glance of you stumbling into the set for the video shoot of Mic Drop. It was early in the morning, the boys waiting with sleep-filled eyes for the girls of Ladies First to finish up hair and makeup. Baram had joined them a few minutes ago with Hayoon explaining that you and Jiwoo would take a little more time since there was an issue with their outfits. Jiwoo's shirt wasn't sitting right and there was a tear in your pants, the stylist was scrambling to find something else for you both to wear. 

Jiwoo had come out in your top, expressing the stylist were gonna put you something totally different, the boys assumed it would be of the other girl's outfits, but no the stylist seemed to want the boys to die today. 

They had put you in one of the Bangtan Boy's outfits. 

By the fit, it was probably supposed to be meant for Jungkook, as it was pretty baggy on you. The red sweatshirt feel to your upper thighs, the boys seeing the small black safety shorts under when you jogged over to join the group. A design was splayed across the front of the sweatshirt and the neckline was pulled to the left side, the baggy material exposing a bit of your shoulder. You had on a thick black choker, the boys knowing to make sure most of the bruising was covered up, but did the damn thing have to have spikes on it? Your hair was styled in thick waves, the hair shinning from where the boys stood. And to add to their death sentence, they had topped it all off with knee-high black socks with chunky compact boots. 

You looked like a hot rocker chick and the boys could feel the sweat building on their brow. 

"Sorry, they couldn't fix the pants." You puffed out when you finally meet with the group. Baram lets out a low whistle at your outfit, you punching her playfully with a small grin. "You gonna be fine dancing in that?" You hum and nod tugging the safety shorts a bit lower. "I should be okay, they liked to stick me in shorts for our last comeback, this isn't much different." You reply. Feeling stares on you, you look over to see the seven boys of Bangtan eyes on you. You swallow the lump in your throat, you want to badly walk over and tug any of them for a kiss, their stylist seemed to want to kill you and the fandom with how she dressed the boys, but as you almost take a step back forward you see the main Bangtan stylist eye you from her spot in front of Taehyung's fixing his shirt. You freeze when the older women ranks your body before going back to her task, one look was enough though to send your mind reeling. 

So when Hoseok smiles and gestures you to come closer you let yourself ignore him and turn to face Hayoon. 

Yoongi's eyebrow shoots up at the action, he pats gently on a pouting Hoseok's back and watches you with narrow eyes. He can see Jungkook waving at you slightly, the youngest boy's hands tugging at his shirt, a nervous habit he had. He was trying to compliment you his kind words being stuttered out. Yet you just give a small smile and small nod and turn your back to a doe-eyed Jungkook. 

"She's asking for it." Namjoon mumbles next to Yoongi. The shorted boy hums his arm dropping from Hoseok's back. "Ya." Yoongi calls, a small test to see if you wanna be a good girl today. All the girls look over, Baram meeting his eyes questions all over her face. Ignoring the girl Yoongi turns to look you dead in the eyes. "Come over here." He commands, not caring about the stylists near them fixing Taheyung's outfit. He can feel the side-eye from the older woman but ignores her completely. His eyes stay trained on you, he watches as you play with the sleeve on your hoodie and give him a fake smile. 

"Sorry sunbae, we're in the middle of a conversation." You comment gesturing to Hayoon. The dark-skinned girl flinching slightly when Yoongi shoots a glare to her.

"Sunbae?" Jin hisses under his breath next to Yoongi. The rapper hums in agreement his glare digging into your back. 

"Well someone seems to want to misbehave today."  
\-------------------------------------  
You feel awful, you really do the look Jungkook gave you when you turned away from him stung, his doe eyes got wide and his lips trembled from your reaction. You wanted to run over and apologize, but the stylist fixing Taehyung's outfit kept looking over the whole time, she was probably judging you. She was probably thinking about why the boys were giving you attention, and how you weren't worth it. This was Bangtan, seven of the most popular men in South Korea, why would they even wanna be with you? 

You sigh and tug at a wave piece of hair, the self-doubt was getting worse it seemed. You shake your hair out and keep your gaze on the director of the shoot, the older male explaining how the camera will be panning and where to look for each of the members. The music video had no plot, just really good sets and the choreography was meant to be the main focus. You can feel the heat from Taehyung's body as he allows himself to lean closer to you, using the excuse to look at the monitor the director was pointing at. You still when you feel his breath over your shoulder, his check almost pressed against yours, he hums in agreement at whatever is told to him, the deep sound causing goosebumps to rise on your skin. You can feel yourself stepping back into his warmth, wanting to feel the soft skin of his against yours, 

you catch the eye of the producer who is staring at the lack of space between you and Taehyung. 

You shoot yourself away from him, your eyes not leaving the view of the director, and press yourself into Jiwoo's body. The younger girl pays not to mind and laces your arms together and she nods along to the direction she is being told. You allow your eyes to shift to look over at Taehyung. 

oh hell he's glaring at you.

Your eyes shoot back to the monitor and you curse yourself in your head. You know the boys don't care, they have no issue showing affection with you no matter who is in the room, but you don't share the same mindset. Maybe it's because you're still considered a rookie, and dating is seen as forbidden in the idol world and maybe they're just used to not caring anymore, you don't know. One thing you know for sure is that the skinship bothers you when it's done in public. You already stuck out in your group from looks alone, and adding the seven boy of Bangtan trying to touch you? You think you would die from all the attention the room would give you. 

Your eyes flicker over to the stylist for Bangtan, the older Korean women's eyes locked on your body. 

And you don't need the judgment. 

You're already self-conscious as it is, the last thing you need is the slim women on Bangtan's team gossiping to themselves why the boys would even look at you. So when you feel Taehyung try one more time, his fingers brushing against your free hand, you quickly pull your hand back from his warm palm and busy it with tugging at a lock of your hair. 

You catch Taehyung's fist-clenching from the corner of your eye.

Whatever, you think, what's the worse they can do spank you again?

The director indicates whos on screen first, it's a mix of you Hoseok, Hayoon, Jimin, and Jungkook. You keep yourself pressed into Hayoon's side the girl paying no mind as she whispers exciting to you about the second date she has with the trainee, you smile and nod along, your back facing the three boys. You can't ignore Jimin though when he slides next to you and nudges you with his hip. 

"Mhm, do you remember the formation again? It slipped my mind sorry pretty-" your head whips to fast to Jimin your eyes wide that he cuts himself off. You feel your jaw clench and you narrow your eyes at him for his pet name. The honey blonde hair male blinks at you, his own eyes wide from the reaction you gave. He was expecting his sweet little girl to blush and tug him into his proper position, that he actually remembered to thank you very much. Yet you take a step back from his too close position and give him a sweet fake smile. "I do Jimin-sunbae. Let me show you again." Jimin feels a frown tugging on his lips when you move towards his position and ask Hayoon, Hoseok, and Jungkook to take theirs. Jungkook meets the eye of Jimin when he passes by and they both share the same narrowed angry eyes.

You seemed to want to keep it too professional.

The boys respected that, really they did. None of them planned on kissing you and touching you while they were on set, they knew limits. 

But Jesus did you have to act like they all compete strangers? Sunbae? Common. 

Jimin grits his teeth and follows the direction getting into his position, the director calls out when part of the song will play and the dancers get ready in their positions. Jimin's eyes glare at the back of your head as you make adjust yourself a little farther away from Jungkook. 

You were asking for it.  
\-------------------------------------  
You let your make up artist pat your skin, the beads of sweat dotting your hairline. You hum in thanks and give a genuine smile to the girl, your make up artist was probably one of your favorite members of the team, the elder Korean girl using proper foundation shades for you and Hayoon unlike the older make up artist you had. You let her fix up your base makeup as your stylist fixes the position of your baggy hoodie. "Your manger should be back soon with the other outfits we have for you." You stylist informs you. "For now, join the rest of the group, they're filming the rap lines part anyways and then we have one more group dance shoot in the first outfits before you have to change." You nod and give the stylist a smile in thanks. You allow them to finish fixing you up before you make your way back to the set to joining Baram and Jiwoo.

You almost yelp though when an arm grabs you and shoves you into a dark room. 

Your eyes don't adjust yet, and all you can really see is black. You fumble around, pushing the arms holding your hips, but their grip is steel. You jump when another pair of arms weave around your waist pinning you on place. 

"Stop fucken squealing." Taehyung, the low rumble of his voice makes you freeze. 

He sounds mad. 

His large hands cover your waist easily and he squeezed the area before he trails his hands up, tilting your head so you can see the body in front of you. Your eyes finally adjust and you see a frowning Jimin glaring down at you. 

And he looks mad. 

Your hands fumble in between you and Jimin's chest, you don't know where to place them as Jimin is leaving no room for you to drop them to your side. You allow yourself to press them to his chest, trying to push back at the hard skin. "W-What are you guys doing? This is a supply closet." You hiss out your eyes flickering around the small room. A shelf was your right, filling with cleaning supplies, the faint smell of bleach was in the air, and the only light was from the slit the bottom of the door left. You try one more time to push back at his chest but his arms fly up to grasp your wrist, squeezing just a bit. His glare meets your widen eyes, the eye makeup he wear intensifying the look. 

"Stop being such a brat." He hisses at you. You gulp when you feel Taehyung's hands gently pat your hair, the long fingers bunching up the strands in his fist before he tugs your head back. You let your mouth drop and your eyes meet the ceiling. You let out a low moan when Taehyung's free hands click your choker off, the jewelry falling to the floor, and his wet mouth soon fills up the empty space on your neck. He mouths the back of your neck, huffing gently before you feel him bite down, causing you to jerk closer to Jimin. Taehyung lets of your hair to find your hips keeping your lower half in place, he licks from the back of your neck to the side, the wet muscles collecting your sweat, you almost want to cringe, but Taehyung's lips find your ear and he let out a brutal moan. 

"Fuck you taste good." He low voice drops even lower when he's turned on, you notice. He's basically growling in your ear. You press your face into Jimin's neck when Taehyung follows up on the other side of your neck, you pant and whine glancing up at Jimin hoping hell help you pull the leach off of you. 

Jimin just stares down with a cocky smirk. 

"What? Is sunbae turning you on?" Jimin ask innocently, his hands let go of your wrists when you start wiggling around, you miss Jimin telling Taehyung to move his hands, and soon feel the cool air of the closet hit your stomach. Jimin had tugged up your hoodie, your safety shorts exposed to the room, as well as your stomach. Jimin keeps his hands on the waistband of your shorts, snapping the fabric against your skin. You wiggle, trying to tug the shirt back down, but Taehyung adds to the resistance and shoves his hands under your shirt, the large palms going under your bra to grasp your breasts. You bite down from crying out as Taehyung uses his grip as leverage, and grinds his hard cock into your ass. 

"T-Taehyung wait." You gasp out, your hands gripping onto Jimin's shirt. Yet the tan boy ignores your request and pinches your nipples, widening his stance, and angling his hips down so he can rut up into you. You cry out hands gripping at Jimin's neck now to gain some control over your body. "W-We can't do this here." You pant out, you try to look at Jimin, hoping someone would agree with you. 

The plump lipped man merely gives you a sweet kiss before singing out "yes we can!"

"Why are you ignoring us?" Taehyung grunts in your ear as he continues to rut into your ass. You bite back a gasp when his next thrust hit's your core from the way he's angling your hips and shake your head. "T-Theres so many people. I-It's making me nervous about what they're thinking." You slip out hoping this will allow the men to go a little softer on you. Taehyung merely huffs out a laugh and angles another thrust perfect int your core. Jimin grins at the way you try to quiet your gasp and pressed his index and middle finger to your lips, the rings on his hand meeting your flushed face. "Open and suck, I wanna gag you but we can risk messing up your make up can't we?" God his voice is full-on winning, mocking you with a teasing smile. Yet allow your lips to part, Jimin's fingers slipping easily aside, not far enough to choke you, but allows you to suck on them softly to push back the moans. 

"You think we care about all those people?" Jimin asks casually. It's kind of fucked up, you think, the way Jimin is leaning back against the wall, your chest flushed together, his fingers in your mouth sucking and Taehyung mouthing the back of your neck as he grinds into you. Yet Jimin is so casual as if this is an everyday occurrence. Jimin smirks at your fucked face and continues his thoguths. "We just wanted to talk to you baby. Yet you acted like we where gonna shove you full with our cocks and pass you around. Poor Jungkook is all pouty. That's not nice of you was it baby?" You shake your head around his fingers and gurgle around the digits when Taehyung tightens his grip and nudges his pant covered cock closer to your core. "Get to the fucken point." Taehyung snaps at Jimin over your shoulder. Jimin glares at the other male who basically looks like a dog in heat, it is quite the image.

Your bent at your hips, Taehyung shaping you that way so he can grind into your ass easily. His hands are still up your shirt, squeezing and pinching at your breast under the hoodie. The younger boy tallet body is bent low, so his face can lick and suck at the back of your neck, his chest flushed with your back. Your eyes are wide and glassy and you suck on Jimin's fingers, your own hands tangled in Jimin's shirt and you try your best to hold back your moans. Jimin signs when Taehyung lets out a louder grunt fucks into you harder, your eyes fluttering close. 

"My point, if you just waited you animal, is sweet girl we don't expect you to hug and kiss us with other people, we can respect that. But since you have such an issue with people seeing you even look at us." Jimin slips his wet fingers out of your mouth and taps his index finger on your lips. 

"You're gonna walk around with our cum in your panties as punishment!" 

Your gaping at Jimin and his dark smile, you don't even register Taehyung letting out a groan of 'finally' and tugging down your safety shorts. Jimin makes a noise though over your shoulder to Taehyung, the younger boy pausing his actions as Jimin asks you, 

"Colour?" Jimin asks softly rubbing your bottom lip with his finger. The boys wait with bated breath as you fumble with your hands, tugging at Jimin's shirt so his lips are closer to you and mumble out a "green" on his lips. Jimin hums happily as he allows you to press a kiss to his lips and Taehyung finishes tugging down your shorts. "I'm going first." Taehyung mumbles, Jimin pulls back to rolls his eyes at the boys and mutters a whatever back to him before he chases your lips again. 

You get lost in the kiss for a bit, the plump lips of Jimin tasting sweet from god knows what, you part your mouth and hum when you feel the slick muscle slide against yours softly. the kiss slow and wet, you can hear the sounds of your lips smacking apart in the corner of your head when Jimin angles your head to the side. You let out a huff of breath against Jimin's lips before had tug you around. 

"I said, me first." Taehyung snaps at Jimin his eyes narrowed. The headband they put on him for the Mic Drop video makes the glare harder, as nothing can hide the crease in his forehead as he stares at the shorter male. Jimin says nothing, nor can you see his expression, but a second later you feel his arms snack around your waist and the plump lips against your head. Taehyung, winning whatever battle just happening lifts your hoodie up. "Hold it in place the whole time little girl," Taehyung tells you before he rubs a finger over your soaked panties. You moan out from the feeling but barely have time to fully enjoy it before Taheyung is tugging the dark blue fabric down a bit, the thin cloth just low enough to explore your cunt to the cold air. 

You gasp when Taehyung brings his cock, you don't even know when he pulled it out, to rub against your core. Your eyes are trained down in awe, the thick head of his cock is red and dripping in pre-cum. He guides it with his finger's nudging your folds apart before allowing the thick length to slide against your parted lips. The drags easily moves the hood over your clit and when he moves his hips back, you feel his cock glide, slick with your wetness and his pre-cum, against your clit so perfectly. "Oh my god." You hush you, your eyes not leaving the sight. Taehyung whispers a "fuck yes" as he continues the long, slow drags of his cock, each time he pulls his length back the stimulation on your clit makes you pant a breathy moan. 

Theres no point in worrying about your moans, if anyone walked by there is no way they wouldn't hear the slick sound of the Taehyung's cock dragging against your parted lips. The sound is filthy, you're so wet and it just keeps adding to the slick sound that is filling the room. You almost forgot about Jimin, your eyes to busy staring at the sight and your mind filled with pleasure. He hisses out a warning to Taehynng to hurry up and they have to be on set soon. Taehyung snaps back a 'fuck you' before his speed picks up, the sound louder. You focus on biting back your moans when you feel the speed pick up against your clit, your close and your only warning to the boys is your scrambling to tug Taehying closer so you can bite down on something. 

Your teeth meet his bicep and Taehyung moans out from the feeling. "Fuck baby is gonna come? Just from grinding? What a dirty little bitch. Couldn't even stand next to me now you're gonna cum just from my cock touching your clit. Remember that next time you wanna ignore me, remember that my cock was enough for you to get off on you little whore." Taehyung spits out, you squeal a sorry before you're bitting down again, your orgasm hitting you. You barely have time to ride out the wave before Taehyung is pulling his cock, back and tugging your panties a bit up and oh, 

ropes of his cum coat the outside of your core and your panties. 

"Oh fuck, fuck take it I wanna see it stain your little underwear. Fuck, fuck." Taehyung groans out, his large hand stroking his cock, the last of his cum oozing out of the slit. The second his hand stops on his length, hands spin you around and tug your panties down a bit again. 

"I'm not gonna last," Jimin grunts out, his hand is tight around his cock as he pumps it. His length his red and slick with his pre-cum, you look down at the length and your mouth waters, remembering what it felt like in your mouth. The head of his length bumps against the front of your core, brushing your clit here and there making you flinch from the overstimulation. Jimin pays no mind and lets out a mutter of curses before cum shots from his tip, following alongside Taehyung's. Jimin bites down on his lip hard to keep down his moans and you both watch as ropes if his cum enter your panties. Taehyung's cum has barely been soaked up in your panties, so Jimin's cum piles onto what's already there. The white, gooey liquid mixing together on the small fabric of your underwear. They feel ruined to you, like you wet yourself, it makes you cringe and shift uncomfortable when Jimin pulls them up firmly and pats at your core with his palm. 

"Let's get back to the shoot shall we?"

You don't miss any of the looks the rest of the boys shoot at you. You're trying your best not to walk awkwardly, but you can feel the cums sliding around your panties, and the fear of it doing down your thigh plagues you. You shoot the rest of the girls a smile before going into your positions as the director calls for it. You lets out a choked breath when Hoseok, on your left, lets out a quiet laugh and pats your butt, the action being missed by all the staff in the front, but a clear view to Jin, Namjoon and Yoongi who are behind you two. 

"Feel dirty my sweet girl?" Hoseok sings under his breath and had the nerve to smile as you shoot him a pathetic glare. You jump when you feel a finger prod a little past your butt, dangerously close to your core. Your head wipes around to a grinning Yoongi, Namjoona, and Jin behind him sharing similar looks. 

"Just wanted to check and see if any leaked out," Yoongi says casually. Your eyes flicker to the staff, everyone occupied with starting the scene, Baram, Hayoon, and Jiwoo conveniently distracted by Jimin and Taehyung. Telling yourself to relax you allow yourself to have this moment with the boys. 

A dark thought crosses your mind. 

You hum and smile when Jungkook steps closer, a little hesitant since you had rejected him before. You let him slide up next to you and discreetly slip his hand in yours. You're rewarded with a bunny smile, which freezes when you let the next words slip out. 

"I don't know, I feel okay I guess two cum shots are okay. " Just before the directors yell action you give your boys a smirk, biting your lip. 

"I wonder if seven cum shots would be as easy?" You hum out casually before turning to take your position. 

"Ya!" Hayoon calls taking her spot next to the youngest Bangtan boy. 

"Did someone not feed this kid, the fuck is wrong with him he's not moving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i started a new story! It's an alpha/omega/beta one with ot7/reader! Check it out [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459687/chapters/61754584)  
> don't worry i do plan on finishing this story  
> also, someone commented last time a prompt for a chapter, I'm not really taking request and don't promise to do them all, but i am curious is there a scene you guys would wanna see? Lemme know and maybe it'll spark something in me and ill write it! I wrote this story to fulfill my dirty thoughts and i wanna do the same for yall lol.


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you push yourself and no one notices.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: EATING DISORDER BEHAVIOR please read with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL WANTED FLUFF  
> but we need some angst first hehehehe

You're not having a good week. 

The fact you feel so gross on the inside, but everything is going so well in your life just makes you more upset. The video of the collab came out, everyone in BigHit on edge hoping fans will receive it well. They all knew it could go either way, the army fan base hates the boys doing a collab with the girls, or everyone loving the two groups working together. It was the latter to everyone's relief. The video was well-received, fans loving the interactions between the two groups, the remix of the songs and the choreography you hade made. It was already high on the charts and had been trending for a few days now. You and the girls were over the moon, happy that as rookies your group was getting accepted into the Kpop world and not rejected like so many others had. The boys gave you endless phrases too, telling you how amazing it was because of you. 

You had only managed to see the boys a few times this week, during promotions for music shows, but the time was tight. You would get a few words in between hair and makeup, and maybe have a small kiss in the dark corners. It was too risky though to show any affection, the music stations were busting with people and different groups all the time, it wasn't like BigHit's building where no one would bat an eyelash at Jungkook following you around. There was a camera everywhere and the smallest glance at any of the boys could spike in rumors. You kept the interactions to a minimum and was glade the boys respected that choice. 

See, everything should make you happy. You got to spend time with the boys, even if it looked friendly to prying eyes, your group was doing well, the collab was doing amazing, and you were getting phrased for your dance skills. 

That doesn't stop the ugly feeling pooling in the pit of your stomach. 

You had sent the collab to your parents, eagerly waiting for their response. Your dad has messaged you back first, expressing how much he loved it and how you did so well. You cried tears of joy in the bathroom in the dorm alone when you read the words he sent. 

_'I'm proud of you.' ___

__The praise made you feel so warm on the inside, happy that your dad was excited for you. You had checked your mom's text thinking she had responded too._ _

__She had left you on read._ _

__You didn't let it bother you at first, maybe she was busy with work, or hasn't finished the whole video. You could wait. The whole day passed, going on music shows to perform the song and your eyes would always glance at your phone when you had a chance. Waiting to see if your mom texted back. The boys shared looks with each other when you had a pout on, tapping on your phone screen waiting for the notification ding. When Jin had innocently asked if everything was okay away from the prying eyes you had made sure he had nothing to worry about. Expressing that you just was waiting for a message from your mom. Jin delivered the message to the boys, and none of them saw the issue in it. They weren't aware of the issues you had at home and assumed it was an exciting feeling you had._ _

__Too bad it was really anxious._ _

__You had got a response from your mom late that night when you had settled for bed. Jiwoo was passed out in her own bed so you dimmed the lighting on your screen and opened your mom's message, excitement building in your stomach._ _

___'I really wish you stuck to ballet, all this hip hop is making you look heavier. Nice song though.' ____ _

____You felt your stomach drop, that was not what you had been expecting. Stick to ballet? You had only done ballet as a child, once you had found hip hop you never looked back at the classical dance. Your mom didn't seem to have an issue with it when you were younger, she would take you to classes, pay for them, watching you practice with a smile on her face. The thought makes tears well up in your eyes, you remember when she would clap along to whatever rap song you had played to show off your dance moves, hooting and hollering for you it was like your own mini-concert. It had filled you with so much joy as a child, she would always end by chanting your name with your father asking for an encore._ _ _ _

____What happened to that mom?_ _ _ _

____You know, the rational part of your brain hisses, you know she will do anything for you to quit this is just her trying. Don't take it to heart._ _ _ _

____Don't take it to heart._ _ _ _

____It's fine._ _ _ _

____She didn't mean it._ _ _ _

____You're fine._ _ _ _

____You're _fine. _____ _ _

______Biting down a cry you slide out of the bed and pad into the living room. You blink around the darkroom and fumbling around until you find the small lamp. You scroll on your phone, ignoring the good night texts from the boys, until you find your work out playlist. Putting headphones in your ears, you wipe at your face, pretend you're not totally crying, and start to jump squats.  
\-----------------------------------------  
You're too good at this and it's scary. _ _ _ _ _ _

______The next couple of days of promo, you wake up earlier than the girls, sent a text to Baram you went for a morning run, and make yourself go on a long jog. By the time you come back to the dorms you drag yourself to the shower, avoid looking at yourself in the mirror, drink a protein shake and express to Baram you had eaten at the small bakery down the street after your run._ _ _ _ _ _

______You're glad she never catches the lie._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next week is filled with a few more music shows, the boys are busy filming for their Run BTS show, making you see them less. You don't hear from them much either, you know it's not their fault, they have a camera on them all the time and avoid pulling out their phones. Yet your heart aches a little when you don't get a good night text from them or asking how your day is going. You barely can talk to them at the music shows either, hair and makeup is done in the mornings, the boys usually are half asleep through it, tired from the back to back filming, you can see their dark circles so you keep your distance and busy yourself on your phone. By the time their performance is done their whisked away, to film something, all sending you quick waves and smiles._ _ _ _ _ _

______A dark part of you is glad they're so busy though, because they can't see the lack of food you're eating._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jungkook gave me his snack." "Jimin gave me way too many sweets unni!" "Oh no Jin already made me eat two plates no more!" All the lies worked perfectly with the girls, none of them blinking an eye when you smile and denied them food they push at you. You allow yourself to snack on small things, some fruits, a protein bar or shake, but no major heavy meals._ _ _ _ _ _

______You feel lighter already._ _ _ _ _ _

______You think about going to Baram, maybe talking to her about your mom would help, she gets it and she knows about your mom so you feel no shame. One night you push yourself to her room, knocking softly. Yet you're greeted with a tired-looking Baram who has her phone pressed against her ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Babe, no listen....I'm sorry okay I'm so sorry just-wait a second." Baram pauses the conversation when she sees you in the doorway. She gives you a tired smile and sighs. "Hey sorry is it important? Me and Rebecca are kinda having a fight." You're already shaking your head and give a forced smile to the girl. "No unni just wanted to see if you wanted to come on my run with me. I'll leave you alone, I hope you too figure it out." Baram gives you a smile and you step out closing the door behind you._ _ _ _ _ _

______You go on your run and try to ignore the shooting pain in your stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next morning, you wake up before the girls even though you had slept later into the night. You drag your sore body out of the bed, avoid looking at yourself in the mirror knowing your face is swollen from all the crying you did, and wash your face quickly. It's one of the bigger concerts today, held in a huge stadium many different Kpop groups have the privilege to perform, Ladies First is one of them, along with the Bangtan boys. You plop yourself on the living room floor, clicking the tv on to find an ab work out video._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's going to be a stadium full of people._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a lot of cameras._ _ _ _ _ _

______You have a solo stage,_ _ _ _ _ _

______Your stomach drops at the though, you don't know if its the lack of food or the fears that are causing this feeling. Solo stages always made you nervous, when you had the girls up on stage with you it was different. You felt more confident as you could pretend everyone's eyes were on the other girls and not you. Not this time though, you had to perform a two-minute solo dance in a stadium full of people who might not even like you. They would be staring at you the whole time. judging your dance, your facial expression, and worst of all your body._ _ _ _ _ _

______You click on the twenty-minute ab work out over the ten minute one._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the girls wake up, you had made pancakes for them, telling them to help themselves and that you already ate before you head to the shower._ _ _ _ _ _

______Your empty stomach turns on itself.  
\--------------------------------------  
"Oooo, hello my pretty girl." _ _ _ _ _ _

______You smile and glance over at the body belong to the hushed voice. Hoseok smiles at you stepping a bit closer to you to brush his hand over yours before he pulls away. You feel warm from the small touch, its been a bit since you had a moment with any of the boys. Your dressing rooms for the concert were on either side of backstage from each other, and your group was sharing the changing room with some other rookie girl groups. Bangtan's dressing room was surrounded by the senior groups so you walking over would raise too many questions. You stand backstage, a group was on stage almost finishing their set. You would step out next from the right side of the stage with Hayoon while Baram and Jiwoo from the left._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you doing here already?" You ask politely, aware of the tons of stage crew around you all. Hayoon steps in to join the small group giving you a smile knowing it looks less intimate if shes in the picture also. "We're on right after you guys. And I open with my solo stage so they did my hair and makeup first." You hum and nod giving Hoseok a smile. "You look good." He does. his brown hair is showing off his forehead, his outfit fits him perfectly, the baggy black pants, tighter t-shirt showing his narrow waist and leather jacket over to compete the look. Hayoon steps back for a second to great another group she knows, you and Hoseok bowing politely. When you look over, Hosoek is frowning at you._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" You question stepping back a little when his eyes drag over your body. You want to wrap your arms around yourself feeling exposed. Your stylist had put you in tight black jeans, boots, and to your horror, a sparkly black tight crop top, showing off much of your skin. Your stomach is flat though, you know it is you stared at it in the dressing room the whole time. The lack of eating the past two weeks and constant work out had made the skin-tight and the bloating stop, as there was no food in there to cause it You bite your lip and let Hoseok look at your, the frown deepening on his face when he meets your eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You look...thinner? Have you been eating okay?" You're already giving a giggle and shaking your head, the action feeling so fake to you. "Yes, I have been. Maybe it's all the dancing who knows, but thank you!" Hoseok though doesn't seem to have the same attitude and gives you a shaky smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, let's grab some food after this yeah? Jimin wanted meat we can go grilling." Hoseok proposes, his voice sounding a little desperate. Before you can open your mouth to decline Hayoon is tugging at your arms. "Let's go were on stand by! Sorry man!" You give a small wave to Hoseok and let Hyaoon drag you to the side stage, waiting for your cue to enter._ _ _ _ _ _

______You feel light, you think._ _ _ _ _ _

_______It's gonna be a good performance.  
\----------------------------------  
Hoseok thinks he's going to be sick. _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn't greet the rest of the boys when they join him side stage, his eyes too focused on your body. His eyes move fast darting around to the skin he can see on your body, maybe to other people, it's not as noticeable. The girls see you every day so they wouldn't notice any changes, but Hosoek hasn't gotten a proper look at you in a while, your body always being hidden in baggy clothes for the Mic Drop stages and,_ _ _ _ _ _

______fuck you're Hoseok's girl and of curse he notices._ _ _ _ _ _

______Your stomach is taunted, the skin so flat and a peek of abs showing, your arms look thinner, the leans muscle you had before not showing. Your amazing thighs he loves so much even look thinner. And your face, he can tell by your hallowing checks that you're not eating. All the signs are there, and Hoseok had spent too much time appreciating your body in the past to not notice the difference. So when Jimin throws an arm over his shoulders yelling in his ear over the music Hoseok is quick to shake out of his grip, tugging him closer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She's fucking starving herself." Jimin's eyes wide and flicker to the stage, locking on your body. Hoseok can see him squinting and can barely hear the shaky gasp that passes Jimin's lips. "She...she does look thinner, but Hoseok that's a lot to assume." Said male is already shaking his head. "Jimin, you know what's it like don't you remember when you struggled with it? How does she get that thin in two weeks? That's not a diet. That's her not eating." Hosoek urgers his eyes pleading with Jimin. Jimin swallows his eyes not leaving the sight of your small body on stage, his wide eyes flicker to the giant screen broadcasting the performance for the backstage viewers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Your collar bones poking out made Jimin's stomach churn._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hoseok looks over at the other boys, all their eyes trained on your figure on the stage. He can see the frown in Jin's face, the dark look on Namjoon's and Yoongi muttering curses. The older boys whisper to themselves and Hoseok steps into the small group the younger members blinking confused at them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Does (Y/N) look kinda...different?" Jungkook asks his voice lost. "I...She doesn't look as lively? Does that make sense? What's wrong with her?" Jungkook starts to panic when he sees the looks the boys are sharing. No one is disagreeing with him to his horror. Taheyung let out a dark laugh at Jungkooks words._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Skinny. She looks fucken skinny and we all know she wasn't like that two weeks ago."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not crazy right?" Hoseok hisses, he watches Namjoon look around to make sure no one is listening in and shake his head. "How did we miss _that? _Look how thin she looks what the fuck is wrong with us." Jimin rushes out fighting the urge to tug at his hair, knowing it'll make the stylist come over. "We haven't seen her much the past two weeks other than promo, and even then they dressed her in more baggier clothes for Mic Drop." Yoongi spits out his hands clenching in tight fists. "Fucken seven of us and none of us can tell our girlfriend is skipping meals." Yoongi follows his words feeling like poison. None of the boys disagree as they all share the sinking feeling in their stomachs.___ _ _ _ _ _

________They all hate themselves for not looking out for you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jungkook eyes flicker to you on the large screen, the camera focusing on your dance break._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"This can't be good." The youngest hushes out. "Their dancers are as hard as ours. And we all know how tired we get after a few songs. She's going to be drained." Jungkook whispers frantically. Taheyung keeps silent the whole time, his eyes not leaving your body on the stage, trying to catch and movements of failure, his mind wanting so badly to believe this is all and that it's a lie and that you're perfectly fine on the stage. Yet he can see the shake of your weaker ankle from his spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tell the manager to cancel our shoot for tomorrow," Jin speaks to Namjoon. "Say some family shit, Jungkook is crying about his mom I don't know. We need to make sure she's doing well. We've neglected her enough these past two weeks I refuse to keep this up." Namjoon is already nodding in agreement and mentally sighing at the yelling he's gonna get. The boy's all keep quiet and watch the group perform. Your moves are still as sharp as ever, the energy radiating off you is beautiful to look at. You have an amazing stage presence there is no doubt you're the main dancer for a reason. You look flawless, but the boys know better. They had seen enough of your performances and can tell you're struggling. Your arms a bit shaky, your knees bukle in a few times. And Jungkook whimpers to himself when you bow on the floor towards the boy during Hayoon's rap solo. You shake your head slightly, and your right hand comes down to stop yourself from leaning over. The rest of the performance is painful, the boys catching all the small issues you have, yet your never stop smiling. They count the minutes waiting for the last song to end. The lights dim, smoke filling the stage as Baram, Hayoon, and Jiwoo all scramble off and push the boys aside to get a view of the Tv screen not wanting to miss your solo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck, Baram!" The tall girl blinks over at Namjoon and tugs her earpiece out. The bass staring your solo is loud and the lights are slowly panning to you, the start of your solo coming. Baram raises an eyebrow at Namjoon and dabs her forehead with her sleeve,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What does (Y/N) do for lunch when we leave you guys?" Namjoon says a little louder, letting the mix of the two groups hear. Baram gives him a weird look and glances at the rest of the boys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What do you mean? She always says she eats with you guys."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jimin lets out a cry at the statement and jerks his body closer to the stage. Taheyung reacts quicky and tugs him back, his grip right on the shorter boys shoulder. Jimin tries his best to tug out of it. "No, no, no let me go. Please she's probably so weak. Please I need to help her. Jungkook common you agree with me right" Jimin rushes out tugging at the Taheyung jacket looking at the youngest next to him. Jungkook is frozen though, his grip slack as his wide doe gazed is trained on your body. He''s mumbling something and Yoongi, who feels his body freezing over, can catch the youngest words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please, please just finish. Please don't push yourself, please, please tone it down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's only a few minutes and she'll be done." Jin tries to reassure the younger members. Jimin doesn't respond and his eyes stay on your body, Jungkook and Taheyung stuck in the same pose. Taehyung's hand is gripping Jimin's shoulder hard, the shorted male not even noticing the main his mind to busy watching your movements. The song is fast, made for your hip hop style. The crowd is loud cheering you on and chanting your name. They can see how wide your smile is from their spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You do a death drop on your knee to the floor, Hoseok cringing knowing how painful that can be. Your hands come forwards as you push yourself up to a b-boy position, a slight tremble in your arms as you hold all your weight in your upper body, lifting your feet up. You strike the pose, body twisting, your feet landing and you snap up from the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jimin cries out when your unconscious body hits the stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how yall like that  
> it'll be fluffly soon i promise


	18. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you just really need some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this a big one  
> fluff though!!

The whole stadium is silent. 

The boys all freeze for a second, not believing the sight in front of them. Your laying on your side, your back facing them and they can see the awkward twist of your hips from your landing. Your hair is sprawled out on front of you,

and you're not getting up. 

And for once it's actually Jungkook holding Jin back. 

The eldest was the first to react, trying to dart onto the stage to your body laying on the floor. Jungkook acts quickly when he feels the elder move and grabs onto his arm using all his weight to tug the man away from the stage. 

"Let. Me. GO!" Jin snaps using all his force to try to pry Jungkook's hands off of him. The youngest merely shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes as he gazes at your body. "W-We can't hyung please you know that." Jungkook all but whimpers wanting nothing more than to also dart on stage and help you., but he knows. Theres thousands of people filming right now, the boys going on stage would cause too much buzz and would just lead to people sending hate to you. Wondering why the boys of Bangtan would care this much for their junior group. Them helping you would do more harm than good. 

Baram is the body that stumbles past Jungkook and Jin, the girls long limbs tangling together as she sprints towards your body. The boys all watch with bated breath. Hayoon holding Jiwoo who lets out pitiful sobs from the scene. Baram drops to her knees next to your body, hands hovering at first in front of you before she gently twists your body around, laying on your back. The girl bites down the sob when she sees your face, still glowing from the makeup, but she can still catch the paleness form all the color draining from it. And lord how did she not notice you're sunken in cheekbones? What kind of leader, no what kind of friend was she. She leans down, holding her breath her ear pressing against your chest. 

She hears your dull heartbeat. 

"Fuck (Y/N) common wake up for me." The girl coaxes gently, pushing your sweaty hair back from your face. She sees from the corner of her eyes a body coming onto the stage, a paramedic. The older Korean women drop her med bag and gently pries Baram off your body. "Give her some space dear." Baram nods dropping onto her butt to watch, not even taking in all the people watching from their seats. She can hear the audience getting louder, shouts of concern from all sides. People gossiping to each other what causes it. She pays no mind though, her eyes focused on you. She watches as the Korean women peel your eyes back gazing into them, she leans back to prop your legs up onto her shoulder. "Helps the blood circulation." The woman says gently to Baram. The girl merely nods eyes focused on your eyelids that are fluttering. 

Baram feels anger seeping into her veins when she steals a glance at the crowd, seeing thousands of flashes and phones catching every moment. You don't deserve this, no one has the right to film your lowest moment and post it for the world to see. But there is no curtain to draw, no way to round out this large of a crowd. There's nothing Baram can do and it makes her sick to her stomach, she can't protect you from all these people. 

But soon the spotlight is less harsh on her. 

Baram blinks not even noticing Hayoon pulling Jiwoo out, both girls showing their back to the audience and covering the top half of you to the prying cameras. Hayoon looks pale, hand-holding tight onto Jiwoo's the youngest girl still sobbing gaze locked onto your body. Baram scrambles up, to join Jiwoo's other side to protect you from the audience, It's not enough, Baram knows, there are only three girls and a stadium filled in every angle. but it's something. Baram takes a deep breath, ignoring the tears that leak from here eyes and laces her hand with Jiwoos. 

She jumps when she feels another body next to her. 

Yoongi pays her no mind and stands next to Baram, the rest of Bangtan in a perfect line next to him. Hoseok, Jin, Taheying, Jimin, Jungkook, and Namjoon all ignore the crowd that is screaming for them, their heads bowed and keeping their gaze respectfully on the floor. Baram whispers a small thanks to Yoongi, the blonde male merely giving a tight nod and lets out a deep sigh. The boys sneak looks, seeing the paramedic fan your face as she keeps your legs up. The Korean woman leans forwards, pulling gently at the tight neckline of your crop top, trying to give your skin so cool air. Jimin lets ou a quiet sob when he sees your eyes finally opening. 

"Hello my dear, you had quite a fall." The paramedic says gently when she sees your eyes open. The boys all leans forward a bit, trying to grab the words. You merely blink around, eyes still clouded like you just woke up. "She just needs a minute." The paramedic says to the group of people when she sees the concern on their faces. She drops your legs on the floor slowly, before looking over at Baram. "Do you think you can help me get her off-stage? I'm afraid I'm too old to carry her." Baram wants so badly to say yes, but the girl can feel the shake of her knees, and how her hands haven't stopped trembling. She knows she can't do it and risking dropping you makes fear pool in her stomach. 

Baram's eyes shoot to the side, meeting Namjoon's. 

The leader of Bangtan nods and leaves the lineup, walking towards the older Korean women and bowing respectfully. The woman waves him closer and Namjoon bends to hear her better over the crowd. "We're gonna put her on you back carefully, make sure to lean over so she doesn't slide off she won't be able to keep herself up right now." Namjoon nods and allows the paramedic to position Namjoon with his back facing you, bending low on the group. Jungkook watches biting down on his lip as the paramedic helps you up slowly. You still look out of it, blinking around and not saying anything. Your body is slack and you allow the paramedic to guide you to drop your arms over Namjoon's shoulders. Namjoon following the directions whispered to him leans over letting your chest press tightly against his back. The paramedic keeps her hands on your lower back as you blindly bring your legs to either side of Namjoon's wise, the man gripping your thighs tightly and waiting for the paramedic to position your properly. 

Before she tells him to stand Hoseok darts over, hovering in front of Namjoon in case he stumbles. The man starts to get up nodding to Hoseok who has a face of concern. "Let's go." The paramedic says softly keeping herself behind Namjoon to watch out for you. The group heads out, Namjoon's mind focused on his steps, the last thing he needs is to fumble with you on his back. 

"Joonie?" You mumble, still not quite sure what is happening. Namjoon lets out a deep breath and fights the urge to peek over to press a kiss to your check. "Yes, hon?" He calls sweetly, eyes forward the side stage getting closer. 

"Joonie, I'm sorry." Namjoon's steps flutter, Jimin jerking next to him when he notices and his eyes lock onto your drowsy face. Namjoon picks up his steps and squeezes your thighs the right amount. 

"Don't be sorry baby. You did nothing wrong."  
\-------------------------------  
"You're on something if you think I'm fucken performing." 

The manger of Bangtan groans and runs his hand through his greying hair. "Taehyung, please. They're allowing a break but they're calling for you guys to go back on stage." The manager hisses voice low to keep the conversation quiet. 

The boys are all scattered around the entrance of their dressing room. Namjoon had offered it to the paramedic as the ones Ladies First was using was being shared with another girl group and on the smaller side. The hallway was packed with all the members of Bangtan waiting for the door to open for some news. The only people in the room were you, Hayoon. Jiwoo, Baram, and your manager along with the paramedic. Jungkook, Jimin, and Jin were sitting on the floor, the three men staring at their hands waiting for the door to open. Namjoon was leaning against the wall in front of the door, Hoseok on his side and Yoongi squatting on the floor next to him. Taheyung was the only one standing in the hallway glaring at their oldest manger. 

"They're not calling off the concert all the groups haven't gone yet." The manager pushes feeling his annoyance rise. Taheyung scoffs shrugging. "Okay let them perform, were out though." The elder Korean man lets out a groan looking over at the boys for any backup. "Guys we sighed a deal with these people. We can't just pull you out, it would look suspicious too." Jimin lets out a dark chuckle and glances at the male. "You think that matters? Write up some story about how we're so worried about our label mates or something." Jimin spits out. 

All the boys jump when the door opens, Hayoon spilling through the small slit. She's already closing the door before any of the boys can get a glance inside and leans against the door, head bumping gently against it. 

"You guys should go perform."

Yoongi springs up eyes narrowing. "Hayoon what the-" the dark skin girl is already shaking her head at the rapper. 

"I know you guys wanna see her, but she's out friend first. We can take care of her, and you know how mad shell get if you guys skip out on this performance. You're all not dumb either, that's why you didn't run out to her. You know if you guys don't perform people are gonna talk. She's already gonna be all over the news, the last thing she needs is articles connecting her to you guys." Hayoon, the tough rapper of Ladies First meets Yoongi's eyes glaring at the male. 

"Stop thinking about what you want, and think about her well being." 

Yoongi swallows and nods, dropping his head and taking a step back. Hayoon let's out a deep breath and tugs at one of her braids looking over at Namjoon and Hosoek. "Baram proposed this idea though. The doctor said to bring her for a check-up. We're gonna go do that, and if she gets the green light to leave well bring her over to your places once you guys are done. We get how you guys feel, but she's our sister. So we'll take care of her for now and you guys can baby her all night. Does that sound okay?"

"It's perfect." Hoseok breaths nodding the rest of the boys following. Hayoon let out a smile and whispered an 'okay'. Namjoon ever the leader figure clears his throat and nods for his boys. 

"Common, she would hate us if we half-assed a performance."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
"I wanna kick your ass but also kiss you." 

You snort weakly at Jiwoo and allow Baram to hold you close, your face cuddled into her neck. "I'm your unni show some respect." You reply playfully. Jiwoo whines and Hayoon kicks the back of her seat. "Stop twisting around so much man." Jiwoo pouts but turns back into her seat at the passenger side in the van picking up the juice box in her lap. She stabs the mango drink with a straw and turns again to Hayoon's protest to nudge it at you. "Here drink this." You hum and allow Baram to reach over to take the drink pressing the straw to your lips. 

It's the evening you had gotten the clear from the hospital to go home and rest. You didn't need to be on an IV drip, but you were given certain meals to eat for the first few days so you don't upset your stomach. She had advised no heavy meals as it could cause pain, you didn't go too long of a period to cause any huge issues when it came to eating again, but you couldn't just go eat a pizza and expect your body to handle that. So far you were able to stomach some drinks, soup and some fruits Baram had feed you. 

You're on the way to the boy's place, sandwiched between Baram and Hayoon who had taken to baby you. Any other time you would shy away from the contact, but at this moment you want nothing more than to feel warm and loved. 

"You should talk to your mom. Or maybe tell your dad and see if he can talk some sense in her." Baram says softly and you sip the mango juice. You nod meekly and pull away from the straw. "I know, I think I'll talk to my dad soon." You whisper out, already dreading the conversation with your mom. As if she could feel your feelings, Hayoon reaches over, lacing her hands with yours. 

"We can go with you, just say the word." 

You give a grateful smile and nod to the girl as thanks. You relax back into Baram's grip and flutter your eyes close barely noticing you had pulled up to the Bangtan dorms. 

Baram helps you, Jiwoo carrying the bags of treats she had brought while Hayoon carries your overnight bag. The girls lead you into the building, Hayoon peering at her phone. "They said to go to Namjoon's place. It's this floor common." The girls follow along reaching the door before Hayoon can knock the door swings open. 

Jungkook blinks at Hayoon before looking over at her to see you. His face fills with a grin and he pushes past the darker-skinned girl singing a sorry before gently pulling you out of Baram's hold. You allow the taller boy to wrap his arms around you, humming as you press your face into his soft grey sweater. You feel his arms rub your back as he mumbles a greeting to you, pressing a kiss against your forehead. You grin into his chest when he doesn't let go afters bit, just gently swaying you both in the middle of the hallway. 

"Jungkook you bitch I won rock, paper scissors, so I was supposed to answer the door." You giggle when you hear Jimin's whine come from the doorway. You peel yourself off Jungkook, said male still keeping his arms around you and look over. Jimin lets out a light sigh seeing you, your face is bare, baggy black sweatpants hang low on your hips, the soft green long sleeve you wear looks so soft against your skin. Your hair is down and a little messy from Jungkook's hug. You reach his eyes with a bright smile, your cheeks flushed. 

Jimin ignores Jungkook when he pulls you away from him to cup your face and press sweet kisses to your lips. 

"My baby looks so sweet." Jimin coos and feels his heart clench when you giggle happily. He grins as he pressed kisses along the side of your face, trailing the until he meets the side of your neck to bury his face in there. 

"I don't know what's grosser, the fact you guys did rock paper, scissors for her, or this," Hayoon comments but can't fight the smile on her face when you giggle loudly and Jimin nuzzling into your neck. Baram roll her eyes and lets you have your moment with the markets. She nudges into the apartment and peers around. She smiles and nods at Taehyung and Hoseok who are in the living room, the boys looking like their trying to make the floor a faint bed with pillows and blankets everywhere. She walks past them arguing about the softness of a certain pillow before finding Namjoon, Jin and Yoongi in the kitchen, 

"Don't tell me Mr. Monster is cooking." Baram gasp. Namjoon gives her a deadpan look and shakes his head. "As if Jin would let me. I'm in cutting duty." He sighs trying his best not to slice his fingers as he cuts the tomatoes. Yoongi snorts from his position next to Jin. Jin cooking what looks like chicken and Yoongi mixing a large pot of soup. Baram hums at the smell before leaning on the counter watching the older boys. 

"Doctor says light but nutritionist meals, I guess you did research already?" Jin nods and lowers the heat of the pan, putting the chicken to a simmer. "I was reading, they say proteins, starch and fruits are good. So I did some simple chicken breast, with soup and I'm gonna try to have her eat some grilled cheese with it." Baram nods. "Good okay." She lets out a sigh and gives a shaky smile. 

"They said it's probably been two weeks since she started. So there's low risk of any internal damage which is good. It's more changing her mindset, she's been good fo far, we got her to eat some fruit, soup and she's been having juice. I don't know how she'll feel about a proper meal, but she knows what she was doing wasn't healthy." Namjoon nods putting the knife down showing his full interest in Baram. "Do you guys know what triggered this all?" Baram lets out a deep sigh and nods. "I'm sure shell explain it if you guys ask, but she doesn't have the greatest relationship with her mom." Yoongi groans a hearing that. he remembers when he saw you at the gym, mad about something your mom had done. You had been vague not telling him the full details but looking back he should he pried more into that. Maybe then he would of caught onto the signs. Sighing to himself Yoongi stirred the soup slowly, listening as Baram kept talking. 

"Take care of her alright?" Baram asked softly not meeting the boy's eyes. "I hate myself so much for not noticing and I know you guys feel the same. All we can do is stop the self-pity and help her right now." Namjoon nods in a agreement. "Hey, Baram?" The tall girl looks over meeting the eyes of her old friend. "Don't beat yourself either. No one blames you, you love her I'm sure if the signs where clear you would of caught on." Baram blinks at the male whos giving her a sincere smile. She clears her throat and nods, blinking back the tears welling in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she pushes off the counter eyes looking over the three males. "Thanks Namjoon." Said male smiles and Baram gives a wave going back the front to see you off.

"

Here!" Baram snorts at the sight, little Jiwoo shoving a bag full of treats into a confused looking Taehyung's arms. "These are all (Y/N) favorites candies, I know she shouldn't be having a lot, but if she finishes her meal and feels okay give her some! There's milk chocolate which she likes, those little sour candy things that hurt your jaw but she claims the after taste is great, and some lollipops cause she prefers hard candy and I also snuck in a jaw breaker...maybe don't give her that yet but its there if she wants it!" Jiwoo huffs out blowing her hair from her face. Taehyung gaps a little from all the information but soon gives the young girl a warm smile.

"Well take care of your unni, don't worry Jiwoo." The girl nods, eyes casting down to avoid anyone seeing the tears welling in her eyes. "You guys better! I know I don't look like much, but, but I can fight! And if you beat me you have to go through Baram!" Taheyung chuckles ruffing the hair of the young girl and giving her a smile. "Roger that. Baram can kick my ass got it." Baram grins at the interaction before walking over, lacing her arm with Jiwoo's to tug her out of the living room. "Common, let's go say our byes to (Y/N)." Jiwoo nods and allows her leader to pull her out. Meeting you who was finally in the entranceway, slipping your shoes off. Hayoon stood in the open doorway handing off your overnight bag to Jimin, while she rattles off your skincare method to the boy incase you feel asleep and someone had to do it for you. Baram snorted at the intense way Jimin was listening. She cast her gaze to you, bending down to untie your laces Jungkook had let out a panicked noise and dropped to the floor to unlace them himself. When Baram caught your eye you both couldn't help but grin.

"Were gonna head out. Make sure to eat well okay? Well, be back tomorrow to pick you up. Don't worry about anything either, managers said PDnim wants you to focus on feeling better before they even think about doing anything." Baram informs. You nod in thanks and step towards her once Jungkook slips off your shoes. You pull the older girl into a hug, tugging Jiwoo into it. Hayoon pushes past Jimin and throws her arms over the pile squeezing as hard as she can making you all groan.

"I love you guys." You mumble out. Your meet with hums and words of agreement. The two boys smile in fondness and let you four bask in each other warmth. Soon the girls peel away from you waving as a final goodbye. You giggle when Jimin steals you from Jungkook, tossing him your overnight bag and dragging you into Namjoon's place.

"Baby girl is here!" Jimin sings. Hoseok is the first one you see in the living room. the man's bright smile pointed towards you. You slip away from Jimin and allow yourself to be pulled into the dancer's arms. You press your nose into this neck, humming to yourself as you bask in his scent. Hoseok lets out a small chuckle rubbing your back and peppers kisses to the crown of your head. "Hello, my sweet girl." He whispers, you blink lazily when he grasps your chin, tilting your head back and pressing a chaste kiss onto your lips. You both giggle when you feel each other smiling into the kiss. You pepper a few more kisses onto his lips before pulling back. You turn your head to meet Taehyung, the taller boy biting his lip and playing with the blanket in his hands, waiting for your attention. Hoseok drops his arms to the small of your back and nudges you towards the pouting boy.

Taehyung drops the blanket and scops you up, causing a loud laugh to tear out of your. His arms around your bottom let's him raise you higher and he spins you around. You still giggling when he stops, lowering your body slowly but not pulling you away. Letting your chest brush against his face and he peacefully bites at your hardened nipples, you squeak at the feel his of breath but soon are meet eye to eye with Taehyung, your feet hovering over the floor the male still holding you up. "Hi, my pretty baby." You whisper a small smile and let him press a slow kiss onto your lips, parting after a few seconds, his lips still hover over yours before he cocks his head to the side and presses them back together. Gently you feel him pry your mouth open, his tongue sliding its way into your gasping mouth. Before he could go any farther you hear Jimin winning again.

"No far were all still here." The honey blonde whines. You break away from Taheying, who glares at Jimin, and giggle at the male. Sighing Taehyung lets you back to your feet. "The rest?" You ask Hoseok who gently fixes your hair. "In the kitchen." He hums turning you in the right direction. "Go say hi or were gonna get a winning Jin too, we'll wait here." You nod and jump when he pats your bum. Giving a playful glare you stumble into the mouth-watering smelling kitchen. Yoongi is the first one who sees you, cutting off her argument about seasoning with Jin, the rapper walks off, Jin mid-rant and in two strides your meet with an arm full of Yoongi.

"Ya, you brat respect your Hyung!" You hear Jin snap. You press your lips together to stop from laughing and let Yoongi coddle you until your back is pressed against the kitchen table. You squeak when Yoongi easily tugs you to sit on it, warm hands wrapping under your thighs. Your soon eye to eye with the male, his feline-like eyes gazing over your face. You stay quiet as he cups your right check, thumb running over the flushed skin. "Love seeing you red." He mumbles before pressing a warm kiss to your cheek. You part your thighs allowing the male to settle between them and sigh blissfully when he drags his lips across your cheek to meet your mouth. His hand drop to your neck, softly stroking the skin right under your ear, knowing it was a sweet spot for you. You can't help but to moan into the kiss, opening your mouth greedily for more. Yet Yoongi leans back, swiping his bottom lip with his tongue and gives you a smile. "That's for later baby. If we start now I won't know how to stop." You moan as he peels his body away, having the nerve to laugh at you.

You perk up though when Namjoon fills up the space, hands cupping the back of your head and tilting your head up, the taller male still towering over you in this position. "I can take over if you want." He mumbles with a small grin. Your eyes are locked on his plump lips and you nod early. "Please." You hush out. Namjoon's lips and soon pressed against your, parting them softly to lick inside your mouth. It's somehow still sweet and pure even though there is tongue involved you think. He doesn't let the kiss go sloppy, or let his tongue go any deeper into your mouth. He merely crosses your tongue with his, lips parting softly away from yours, a small smacking sound being first. "I shouldn't spoil my dinner with dessert." The male hums, rubbing the back of your head. You groan out and let your head drop when he pulls back with a laugh. "That was cheesy you bastard." You huff merely getting a wink from Namjoon.

Your eyes cast over to the last member, the mother of Bangtan. Jin if focused in the chicken he's making he doesn't even hear you step towards him, only noticing when your arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Baby girl don't scare me." Jin scowls with no real heat behind his words. You shake your head and bury your face into his soft t-shirt tightening your grip. "Wanna say hi properly." You mumble out. Jin still hears your words loud and clear and turns, your arms staying around his waist he gives you a warm smile and presses a sweet kiss to your forehead. "Hi, my pretty girl." Jin sings patting your head softly. You title your head up for more pursing your lips and the male laughs before pressing his full lips onto yours short and sweet. "You gonna be good for us tonight?" Jin questions, pushing his hand under your long sleeve t-shirt to rub at your back. You melt at the skin on skin contact and nod leaning more into his body. "Will my baby eat everything I made for her?" You blink up at him and pause.

You feel the slight panic you had for two weeks spark up. Eating means gaining weight, and weight makes you gross. You know the thought is messed up, but it's hard. You want to be good for everyone and eat your damn meals and to be honest, you miss eating proper food soo much. But the idea of getting bigger scares you. You don't notice that the boys have gone silent, watching your reaction. Your face clearly shows the inner struggle your having. Namjoon feels his heartbreak when you bite down on your lip, eyes casting down. Yoongi steps up to reach out for you, but Jin is the one that titles your head back to look at him.

"Baby girl you looked perfect before." Jin starts cupping your face with his hands. Tears well up in your eyes as he starts pouring out heart-filled words. "You were healthy before sweetie, you were never ever overweight. Don't think that for a second. I know you think you look good now, but honey what you did wasn't healthy. Being this thin at your height and your job isn't healthy for you. You're always dancing and moving, you need a good healthy diet for that. That means, carbs, proteins, and fats baby. No shakes and small meals. You understand sweetie." Your feel the tears falling freely but not at his words. "I wanna be healthy." You say sternly nodding, the boys having to stop themselves from cooing at your reaction. "I'll eat it all." You promise Jin and your heart warms when you're rewarded with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After the dinner your settle on the makeshift bed/fort Taheyung had Hoseok had made. The boys are all settled around you. The eldest had held you near them during dinner, each of them taking turns feeding you and babying you at the table. They had promised the pouting maknae that they could have you during the movie. Keeping to their word Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, and Hosoek settled on the large sofa behind you. The legs of Namjoon and Yoongi being pressed against your back as you sit near their feet. Taehyung and Jungkook and pressed on either side of you, Jungkook digging around in the bag of treats Jiwoo and left and would unwrap some candy to press against your lips. You hummed around a piece of chocolate and playfully lick Jungkook's finger before he could pull back. Jungkook blinks, pupils already blown wide and leans to press his lips against yours.

"Ya kid movies still on." Jin sings kick at Jungkook's back. Pouting Jungkook shots the eldest a glare before going to dig around to find more candy for you. Taehyung you think is asleep on your shoulder, but his fingers that are laced with yours still move, using his index finger you feel him drawing patterns onto your palm. Little swirls here and there. Your heart fluttered when you felt him drawing hearts soon before raising your hand to press a kiss on the skin. You smile sweetly at the boy before your gaze is pulled into the one in your lap. Jimin is laying on the floor, curled up to rest his head on your lower thighs. You see the back of his hair as he watches the move but can feel his hands caressing your knees. Just like Taehyung, he draws random patterns before settling is arm over your thigh using it as a pillow to curl up more into you.

You're not paying full attention to the move and barely register when the credits roll up, the boys move around you to settle in for the night, Small little bickers on whos bed you should go in. Before they spilt up to their own places you prey away from the three youngest and fumble to stand, ignoring your leg that feel asleep you take a step back. The boys all pause and look up at you, you give a shake breath and feel the word vomit you've been holding in spill out.

"I, I sent my mom the video for Mic Drop and the only thing she had to say was hip hop dance made me look bigger." You can already see words for protest starting from the boys lips and you shake your head wanting to get everything out. "I know she didn't mean it like that. She doesn't like that I'm an idol and would say anything for me to drop it all. Usually, the words don't get to me this bad, but I guess the weight comment hit something in me. I...I wasn't thinking that I was starving myself, I don't know, I just wanted to feel light? I thought I would shed some weight and would be happy but then I just kept thinking about what people say about me and I know I'm a little heavier and I guess I had a weak moment." You rush out eyes blinking fast to keep the tears at bay.

"My dad always says my biggest greatness is also my biggest weakness. When I want something I'll push myself to my limit until I get it, it was with my weight this time, unfortunately. I'm sorry if I made any of you worry I just. I don't know honestly I Just knew what other people thought and I had to fix it." You hush out the last part. Your eyes stay on the ground as your scrub at your face with your sleeve trying to will the tears away. You squeak when you feel arms tug you forwards and you find yourself tangles with Namjoon and Yoongi on the couch the rest of the boys settling around you.

"Talk to us next time pretty girl okay? Doesn't matter how busy we are, there's seven of us and I promise you will find time to help you through it." Jin speaks the boys nodding along. You smile waterly at him and feel a hand grasp yours pressing kisses onto your fingertips. You look over to see Jimin with watery eyes on his knees next to you on the floor. "I know what it's like to feel like you need to be better for all these people watching you. I lost so much weight after debut cause of all the comments. But baby you don't. You looked so much more happy and alive before when you were at your healthy weight. You tried to lose the weight for your mom and the people judging you online. You never wanted to yourself." You nod at the words as your tears match Jimin's, he's still able to give you a large smile. "So be you. Look however you want to and what makes you happy. You gain muscle from your dance who cares? You're able to perform better with it. If you wanna lose weight do it for yourself and in a healthy manner. Not the way that'll hurt you." You reach down to wrap your arms around Jimin's neck, the boy pulling you into his lap and letting you sob into his neck. His own tears leaking.

"If its any help, I like them thicker."

"Jungkook you brat I swear!"

\----------------------------------------

Minjun: so what I'm gonna get the silent treatment now? I thought you agreed to go out with me. 11:03pm  
Minjun: maybe this will change your mind 11:03pm  
Minjun: *one image attached* 11:03pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol any guesses what the image is :)  
> i gave you the fluff so get ready for some ANGST  
> Also omg was the stage thing cringe I’m so sorry if it was but I had to put the boys in there some how


	19. nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sweet lovin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is late sorry :(

You hum in content and burrow yourself more into Jungkook's embrace, you lay on a makeshift bed in Namjoon's living room with the youngest boy. You had spent the night pressed between Jin and Namjoon, the older boys holding you close and pressing sweet kisses into your head, the second it was deemed 'not too early' the rest of the boys had filed into the apartment from their own places, Jimin peeling you away from the boys singing how it was time to wake up and tugging you into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Jimin had sat you on the toilet seat, brushed your hair, put it in a pony for you, and offered to wash your face. You stopped him there too embarrassed to be that needy, yet your heartfelt warm, when you leaned over the sink to wash your face and Jimin wrapped his arms around your waist, his face pressing into your head nuzzling the hair. Once you had finished you let Jimin do your skincare, both of you giggling as he gently patted your toner and cream into your skin. 

"Pretty girl." Jimin cooed before pressing a kiss against your forehead you eagerly press your lips against his full ones both of you signing blissfully from the action. Before it could go further the door had pulled open, Hoseok standing with a grin to pull you away from Jimin's grasp. "Breakfast time!" He had sang giving Jimin a smug look before he trailed off with you, Jimin following along with a pout on his face. You allow Hoseok to fill your plate up and watch the rest of the boys file in. Yoongi pressing a kiss to your head before flipping off something Jin had said claiming he needs his coffee, Taehyung gave you a bright grin from across the table, Jungkook next to him doing the same before pushing the bowl of fruit closer to you. Jimin had joined moments later and sat with the youngest whining to Jin for his own plate to be filled, the eldest snapped back he wasn't their mother, but still built a plate for Jimin. Namjoon watched in amusement from his place at the table and caught your eye giving you a wink.

After breakfast Jungkook was the first to grab you, pulling you down onto the blankets both of you giggling from the fall. Jungkook was quick to wrap his arms around you, his tall body curling around yours as best as he could. His lips press against your forehead his arm locked around your waist, chest to chest you allow yourself to press your nose against the skin of his chest, his shirt pulling down a bit. Your body relaxes as he lifts your shirt a bit, his warm palm going up to stroke at your bareback, he pauses after a second when he feels your bare upper back. "No bra?" Jungkook hushes out on your forehead, you nod. "More comfortable." You mumble out, Jungkook presses one more kiss to your forehead before bending down to meet your lips. You mewl softly into the kiss your back arching to meet his height, you feel his warm palm trail up from your back to your waist, before the large palm cups your left breast as his fingers pinch the nipple. 

"Ah!" You huff out against his lips allowing Jungkook to slide his tongue in, he pulls harder against your nipple his large body rolling over to put your body under him. The kiss gets heated, Jungkook's tongue going deeper and deeper into your mouth, salvia making it a messy kiss but neither of you care or mind it trailing out of your mouths. Jungkook's other hand comes to rest on your hip before he pauses pulling back for a second. "This okay?" Jungkook whispers your head nodding fast before he could ask the full question. "Yesyesyesyes." You rush out and tug at his hair pulling him back your lips, the kiss is just as heated as Jungkook drags his palms up to grasp at your breasts under the shirt. "Oppa." You moan out when he twists your nipples, Jungkook pulling back to watch your reaction, his mouth parting in awe as your back arches from the feeling. "Fuck, fuck. fuck so pretty baby you're so pretty for me." Jungkook rushes out before going to tug your shirt up, you allow the action before whining for Jungkook to come back. 

Jungkook takes a second to drink you in, breasts heaving, nipples hard in the air he feel his mouth water, the cherry on top being your flush face begging for pleasure. Jungkook rips off his own shirt throwing it somewhere before driving back to your body his large hands cupping the side of your breasts his thumbs rubbing against your nipples, short fingernails scraping against the sensitive skin making you cry out. "More, more, please. Oppa please I- daddy more." You beg your own nails digging into Jungkook's back. "Anything, anything you want I'll give you," Jungkook speaks his words fumbling from his arousal his lips going to suck on your left nipple. "I'll give you anything you want baby, do you want me? Do you want me to take care of you? I'll make you feel so good baby, I promise will you let me?" Jungkook's words and slurred as he refuses to pull away fully from your chest, his mouth messy and slick as he sucks the soft pebble flesh switching between the left and right one. You let out a sob when he bites down and hands go down to reach for his belt, Jungkook lets out a swear watching your eager hands with a bowed head when you fumble to take off his belt.

"Oh? The kids going at it?" Jungkook's head snaps up when he hears the voice, his first reaction being to cover you but stops when he sees it's the rest of the boys. You barely pay any mind and mouth at Jungkook's neck whispered words of want into the skin the boys all catching the soft begging coming from your lips. "Please, please, please need it. Please daddy let me, daddy fuck me please I can't take it. Need you." You moan and arch your hips up for any friction against your short covered core. You blink hazily when you see figures move around the room, the rest of the boys making themselves comfortable in the living room. You squeak out when Yoongi drops next to you his eyebrows arching at the position you're in.

"Someone begging to be fucked huh?" Yoongi comments as if you aren't half-naked and under Jungkook. "We could hear you crying out like the little whore you are from the kitchen, we wanted to clean up for our baby girl yet this is what she was doing? Being a little slut for Jungkook's dick huh?" Your fingers clench onto Jungkook's back from the harsh words, you could feel yourself getting wetter from the words and it's disgusting but you can't help it, you love it went the boys talk down to you like this, it does something to you and makes you feel so dirty, but you love it. 

"Sit her up Jungkook." Yoongi comments and all the boys don't seem shocked when Jungkook bows his head closer to you, his grip dropping to your waist pulling you tighter to him. "No fuck you guys, you all kept me away from her for so long, but she's fine with me, and she just asked me for more. You don't get to pull her away from me again shes my girlfriend too." Jungkook snaps at the pale blonde boy. Namjoon lets out a sigh and shifts in his seat his legs spreading as he leans back into the love seat. "No ones gonna take her away for you Jungkook, Yoongi just wants in." Yoongi nods at the leader words and rolls his eyes at Jungkook. "Ya, you brat sit her up." He pauses though and glances over at you. "Is that okay baby?" You blink and give a hesitant nod before speaking up. "Um I don't think I can take..both of you inside me." You didn't think the words would affect the boys, but you hear Taehyung let out a loud fuck, and Jungkook's grip tightens on you as he gazes down with wide eyes. 

Yoongi lets out a chuckle and reaches over to run his fingers through your hair. "Oh, sweet thing I don't think any of us would survive if we did that. I'm just gonna stretch you out for Jungkook is that okay? I know it's been a while, just wanna make sure you're ready." You let out an eager nod and move to sit up, much to Jungkook's pouting. Yoongi grins at the youngest and slides behind you, his back resting against the sofa and settling you in between his spread legs. He presses a kiss to the side of your head before he reaches over, cupping your breasts where Jungkook had left off. "We heard you moaning out from the other room baby, was it that good for you mhm? Jungkook treated you that nicely?" You moan out softly and nod back arching with a cry when Yoongi twist at your nipples harder than Jungkook had. "Here we thought out sweet girl was just cuddling with Jungkook yet you're trying to get him to fuck you? What a naughty little thing you are, don't you agree guys?" 

Your head is pulled back resting on Yoongi's shoulder as Jin gazes down at you, his eyes surveying your face. "Mhm yeah, she is being a little slut." Jin comments almost casually from his seat on the couch. He leans forward to press a kiss to your forehead before pulling hard on your hair, making a gasp escape your lips. "Will you take all of Jungkook's cock like a good girl? Or are you gonna be a little prude and deny him?" You shake your head hands clenching on Jungkook's shoulders where they rest. "No, no, no want him I'll take him I promise daddy." You rush out trying to get Jin to place a kiss on your lips, you're denied as Jin simply stares down at you and gives a cruel smile. "Better make it worth watching baby, if we all don't get a turn we want a show." He comments before letting your hair go and allowing your head to drop back to the front. 

"I agree with Jin, I don't wanna be disappointed, don't make it boring," Hoseok speaks up reclining in his seat on the other side of the couch where Jin sits. Taehyunng sitting on the floor leaning against the two-person couch lets out a sound of agreement his eyes watching you with an intent you can't read. Jimin sits on the two-person couch behind Taehyung rubs his bottom lip with his thumb cocking his head to the side his honey blonde hair catching the light. "I'm sure baby girl will put on a show for us, little thing cries from pleasure when we touch her arm imagine when we finally get a cock in her pussy." You gap at the shortest male words and are only meet with a grin. 

You let out a shaky breath when Jungkook starts tugging down your loose shorts, he tosses them to the side and snaps the elastic of your panties. "Cute pair." He mumbles fingering the red lace material. "Can I take them off?" He asks looking up at you through his fringe, you let out a nod and part your legs a little allowing him to slide the fabric off. "I want them!" Hoseok calls out and reaches over to tug the panties out of Jungkook's hand, you feel your heart stop when Hoseok brings the pair to his face, taking a deep breath in eyes closing. "Smells good, I knew our baby would, wonder if she's sweet too," Hoseok comments easily as if he's not huffing a pair of your used underwear. Before you could get wetter from the site you feel Yoongi's hands on your thighs. "Bring your knees up." He whispered into your ear. Shyly knowing all eyes are on you, you pull your legs away from Jungkook and bring your knees to your chest, keeping them closed yet you still feel a draft go over your core. You blush when Jin and Hoseok move from their seats, not having a proper view and both boys sit a few feet away from each other on the coffee table pushed off to the side. 

Yoongi reaches his hands over to cup at your knees slowly prying them open for all the eyes in the room. You close your eyes, the embarrassment filling your body as you hear the gasp and sucks of air coming from all the boys. "Fuck." You hear Jungkook rumble out first his voice the closest. "Holy shit fuck you're so wet, baby." Jungkook gasps. Your eyes peek open the youngest male a few feet away from you and hunched over wanting a better look. "Ya sit back I can't see over your massive head." Namjoon snaps at Jungkook from his lone seat, the youngest doesn't snap back like you expect and simple flops onto his stomach chin resting on top of his hands allowing him the perfect eye line of your core. It's kind of funny, Jungkook laying like a child drawing in their coloring book, but to get a view of Yoongi fingering you instead. 

"Keep them open if you don't wanna be punished," Yoongi demands in your ear. You nod quickly and jerk when you feel his hands trail down your arm before reaching between your breasts, fingers fluttering over your belly briefly. When his fingers ghost over your clit you cry out your head going to lay on his shoulder and your eyes gaze at the ceiling. Yoongi coos to mock you as drags his hand over your cunt upwards before he goes for your clit again, pressing his finger upwards so the hood would peel back. You jerk in his grasp from the feeling but keep your legs spread like how he asked and find yourself slumping against his body when he pets your clit slowly. "So wet already," Yoongi comments swirling his finger over your little bud of nerves. "All this from a little touching? What a hungry whore you are baby girl." You gasp when his finger goes down parting your outer folds with his middle and index finger. "How she look, boys?" Yoongi calls for the seven other bodies. 

"So fucken perfect." Jimin moans out head hand gripping his locks tightly. "Fuck she looks so wet from here god I wish I could taste her," Taehyung adds on squeezing his length over his pants. Yoongi lets out a snicker letting go of your folds and rubbing his fingers over your core gathering the wetness seeping out. "Stop dragging it Yoongi, fuck." Namjoon comments breath a little heavy as he watches. You miss how Yoongi rolls his eyes at the comment but listens and slowly slides a finger inside of you. The feeling makes you squirm, it feels nice, but you haven't had any personal time in a while or have the boys done this too you so the feeling is a bit off at first. But when Yoongi drags the finger out to plunge it back in quickly you hear yourself moaning loudly from the pleasure. "Be loud baby all the boys wanna hear you," Yoongi comments pressing a kiss to your head before he drags his finger in and out of you, picking up speed slowly. Your fingers grip harder on to your knees when the feeling builds up. You're so wet you can hear the slick sound of Yoongi's finger and the fact makes you moan out later. You're lost for a bit you don't even realize Yoongi has slid a second finger in until his thrust goes fast and you feel the small burn. 

"Good?" Yoongi pants out his cock hardening when you nod rapidly chest heaving. "Goodgoodgoodsogood." You rush out breathless. Yoongi lets a quiet swear leave his lips and allow himself to go harder thrusting his fingers roughly into you. The sounds you're releasing is driving all the boys up a wall. Your core is swallowing Yoongi's fingers perfectly, the slickness of your essence coating his fingers when they pull out briefly, and the outside of your core, the flesh around your little whole shiny from you. "More, please more?" You title your head back to ask Yoongi. The male laughs at you, his fingers slipping out to slap at your pussy, hitting your clit deliciously making you cry out. Jin swears out when the sound fills the room of Yoongi slapping your pussy, the slick sound going right out his cock. "Greedy little thing, fuck baby." Yoongi breaths out before plunging his fingers back in, allowing the third one to slip in. The burn is more noticeable but you love the feeling. Your hips arch up trying to get Yoongi's fingers more deep in you, you could never reach this far with your own fingers and you're already finding yourself addicted to the feeling. 

"She's not allowed to cum without me inside her." Jungkook rushes out to Yoongi sitting upon his knees. Yoongi lets out a strangled moan as he feels your pussy tighten on his fingers from Jungkook's words. "Fuck, okay whatever get ready brat." Yoongi spits out and allows his fingers to slip out to slap at your clit again, chuckling when you cry out louder this time, jerking widely in his grip as he plays with you. "Fuck you're so sensitive." Namjoon moans out from the single-seat hands going to his belt buckle, he's not the only member stroking their cock. The rest of the boys watching all have their hands either in their pants or cock fully out stroking themselves to the sight of you shivering in Yoongi's lap. Jungkook works his zipper quickly, tugging his tight jeans down enough to allow his hard cock to pop out. He hisses and strokes at it, collecting his precum to spread it over his length. "Get a condom." Yoongi barks out, the rapper eyes not leaving how your pussy is swallowing his fingers so nicely and wishes it was his cock. He barely even notices you shaking your head. 

"O-on the pill, clean I promise. Please, please I want ist raw." You cry out all the boys feeling their cocks hardened a bit more from the statement. "Holy shit." Jimin cries out throwing his head back onto the couch his hand going faster on his cock. Jungkook is staring down at you still propped on his knees, cock in his hand as his eyes stay on your face, his chest heaving from the information. Yoongi knows you're almost at your limit just from how you squeezing him, letting out a huff he slips his fingers out, and the second his hand is pulling back from you Jungkook snaps. 

The youngest grabs you easily from Yoongi's hold moving you until your under his body again, pressing onto the sheets littering the floor. The youngest parts your legs allowing him to make room for himself and wraps your left leg around his waist. His right arm goes to lay keep himself perched over you while his left-hand goes down to grasp his cock, dragging the head of it across your lower lips. "Red is you want me to stop, tell me okay I'll stop anytime." Jungkook hushes out, you nod and smile slightly into the sweet kiss he pressed to your lips. He pulls back and glances down watching the head of his cock parting your lips before starting to push his length inside of you. 

"H-holy shit." You whisper hands gong to gaps Jungkook's shoulders, the male groans out loudly as he slowly sinks himself deeper and deeper inside of you. You can't remember how big Jungkook is but he's still sinking into you after a moment and the burn of his girth is way more then Yoongi's fingers. "Daddy, daddy, daddy so good, so full." You slur outback arching when Jungkook finally bottoms out. You both shudder and Jungkook almost collapse onto you from the feeling of being fully inside you. "Fuck oh my god you're so tight." Jungkook cries out one hands fingers gripping the meat of your hip for leverage. "How can you be this tight when Yoongi just finger fucked you god you really are just a slut for cock huh?" Jungkook laughs breathless he groans when your clench tighter around him form the words. 

"Hurry up and fuck her." Taehyung snaps from his spot on the floor, the tan male spits into his hand and uses it to lube up his cock poking out of his pants. He strokes slowly downwards, letting the foreskin peeling back allowing a bead of pre-cum to seep out, Taehyung swipes at it and strokes his cock with the makeshift lube. It should be gross, six guys with their cocks out stroking them as they watch their member fuck the girl they're all dating, yet all the boy's eyes are trained on you. Drinking in your reactions, your face, your moans, everything about you that they barely see the other boys near them. Their focus is you, you, you. 

Jungkook drags his hips back slowly and thrust back in at the same pace, eyes trained on your face. Your head is thrown back, hands gripping onto Jungkook's shoulders nails digging into the skin and Jungkook hopes you leave marks in his skin, hopes they last for days on his back god make him bleed he doesn't care. He just wants proof that he made you feel good, made you feel amazing, all he cares about is your pleasure. Jungkoook builds his pace up slowly, watching your little reactions making sure you don't seem uncomfortable. Your eyes peel open slightly and you tug Jungkook down pressing a sloppy kiss on his lips. Jungkook basks in it, the sound of his balls slapping against your skin, the sound of your cunt releasing your wetness louder in the small room, and the sound of your lips pressing against each other. Jungkook also hears the sound of the rest of the boys panting out and their hands stroking their cock, it should be gross, but they're watching your pleasure that Jungkook is causing. The thought inflates his ego a bit and Jungkook allows himself to thrust harder into you. 

"I-I never came like this." You gasp out scrambling to find a grip on Jungkook's back from the way your body is flying up with each of his jerks. "I-I feel so full I-Its so good." You cry out tears prickling at your eyes. "Need m-more daddy please so so close need it!" You are almost yelling at this point but don't care, your hand slips down to touch at your swollen clit and you sob from the feeling your hips jerking widely into Jungkook's trying to keep up with his thrust. "What do you need baby?" Jungkook asks hips not pausing as they drill into you. "D-Don't know!" You wail confused what else your body could be craving. Yoongi watches with narrowed eyes, hands squeezing at the pink tip of his cock. "Choke her," He comments not missing the way your body lets out a shudder from the words. "Choke our slut." Yoongi hisses out more forcefully hands gong faster on his cock. 

"Slap my back if you need me to stop." Jungkook pants out. "Okay baby?" You nod hands digging into his skin and gasp loudly when you feel his warm large hand cup your throat. "Want it?" Jungkook leans down to whisper against your lips. "Want me to choke you in front of all your precious boyfriends? Have them see what a slut you are for my cock? You're stuffed full with me and you can't get off unless I'm choking you? What a fucken freak." Jungkook spits out biting at your lips when the harsh words finish. It's so embarrassing how much you love the feeling of him degrading you, and he knows it too as you just get tighter around him. "Do it." Namjoon hisses and Jungkook's hand tightens. 

The cut off of your airways causes your body to jerk back, your spine arching chest in the sky. Jungkook doesn't let his pace slow down, using his grip on your neck as leverage almost to thrust deeper and harder into you. You can hear the blood rushing in your head and know you're probably red. But you can also feel how Jungkook's cock is digging deep into you, the pleasure amplified from the feeling of being choked. Jungkook lets go for a moment allowing you to greedily grasp air before he tightens once again. You cry gets cut off and you feel your eyes slip shut, you're so, so close, you're almost there you can feel the heat bubbling into your core, god you just need one last-

a finger swiping over your clit causes you to snap. 

Jungkook let's go of your neck right when you come, his other hand keeping it's motion on your clit and his hips slowly down just a tiny bit. You're wailing you think, you can't really hear yourself. All you hear is the blood rushing in your head and all you feel is the pleasure taking over as you climax. You feel Jungkook's chest pressing against yours as he drops his hand from your clip his arms caging you in as he thrusts faster again, chasing his own climax. His teeth meet your shoulder when he cums loud moans tearing out of his throat as his hips slow down but stayed flush against yours, letting your cunt get every last drop of his cum. 

Your both panting grabbing each other as you try to get bearing of your surroundings. You think you hear the other boys cumming, you can hear the faint sound of grunts and your name being cried out. You want to look at the sight but your eyes are slipping shut and Jungkook is pressing sweet kisses on your neck, nuzzling your flushed red skin as he hushes words for you. "Such a good girl. You did so, so good baby, you took me so nicely I know all the boys loved that. You're our good girl thank you so much, baby." You preen at the words and press your face into Jungkook's neck when he pulls out slowly both of you shuddering. 

"Let's get you cleaned up ya?" Jin you think speaks being the first one to compose and clean himself up. You let out a mumble of protest making the older boy laugh. "Common baby, we need to get aftercare in mhm?" Jungkook peels himself off of you agreeing with Jin and the youngest boy presses a sweet kiss to your lips. You allow the older boy to run you a bath, siting you on the toilet to pee as he drop a bath bomb in the water. You hear the chatter of the other boys from the other room as you blink hazily at Jin's back while he checks the water. You're all soft when Jin guides you into the warm bath, holding you close to his body as he washes your flushed skin whispering sweet words to you.

Later in the afternoon, you lay in Namjoon's arms, a book propped in his arms as you both read the words together. Hoseok sits with your feet in his lap as he blows on your toenails, the rapper just finishing painting them black for you. When he tests them with a swipe of his finger, confirming it's dry you excuse yourself to get your phone, knowing the girls would be coming soon to get you and would probably call. You slide out of the leaders grasp and shot a glare to the three youngest playing a video game as they snicker at the way your waddling from the soreness in between your thighs, You pass by Yoongi and Jin in the kitchen as the finishing the lunch they made for the girls you and Bangtan, both boys flashing you a smile, JIn throwing in a flying kiss. You catch it and blow one playfully back making the oldest gaze at you with a wide smile, cheeks flushed. You stumble into Namjoon's room searching through your bag for your phone. You unlock the device and ignore the messages from random people asking for your well being trying to fish out Baram's messages. You pause though when you see Minjun's name amongst the notification. 

Your body freezer when you click on the picture. 

The clear image of you with Jimin's cock in your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is my first time writing PROPER smut not some half-assed harry styles x reader stuff when I was 15.   
> How was it? Was it okaYy?? Pls tell em I really want feedback on that bit lol.   
> also writing smut with SEVEN boys lemme tell you my ass was always like 'who am i mISSING'  
> also yes, it's black mail!!! don't hate me lol  
> thank you for the love and waiting for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> also always pee after sex kids


	20. twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pieces all fall down.  
> 

It only took a few weeks for everything to fall apart for the boys. 

The last time they had seen you was after the whole scene with Jungkook, the girls from your group had all come to have lunch, jokes were thrown, the boys cooed over you and you seemed to drink it up. When you left, you pressed a tender kiss to each of the boy's lips, giving them all a long hug before you let the girls take you back to the dorm. The boys all decided to give you space, knowing you would have to talk to your family, the company and address what had happened to the fans soon. Jimin had pointed out the post on Ladies First Instagram that explained you had been feeling sick for the past week and hadn't been eating well because of it, leading to your fainting on stage. The fans all expressed their hopes for you to get better, a trend for you had gotta number one on twitter and as easy as that the speculations of what could of happened ended. 

You had updated the boys that you would be going back home to stay with your parents for a while, the company wanting you to relax. You expressed you had been talking to a counselor in your home town and had been feeling better, you also shared to the boys delight that you talked to your mom finally about the feelings you had and how she had apologized profoundly and had been treating you better since. The texts where sparse, Jin commenting a pouting Jungkok that you probably were staying off your phone for your mental health, yet Jin couldn't ignore the pit in his stomach as each day passed and you contacted the boys less and less. 

Hitting the second week of your homestay, the boys had a meeting with management, trying to figure out if there should be a collab performance for Mic Drop with both the groups in the upcoming award shows. Questions if you would even be able to perform or if it was too early in the public eye. Namjoon had choked a bit when one of the elder males on Ladies First team had commented it would work for the girls, as you would be coming back to the dorms the following day. The boys of Bangtan all shared a looking knowing the same thought was in their head. Why hadn't you told them you're coming back? 

Taehyung has expressed in the tense ride home you were probably gonna surprise them, show up in a cute outfit and cuddle all the boys before letting them press kisses all over you. He had pressured all the boys to act surprise and not to ruin it for you. That you were probably so excited to surprise them. Yet when the next day came, there was no you, no message, no surprise visit, nothing. Taehyung had to hold back tears when he checked Baram's Instagram and saw she had posted a new photo with you and the rest of the girls, all cuddling up on the couch. 

At the end of the night, the boys where found spaced around Namjoon's living room watching a re-run of a drama, none of them really paying attention, all their thoughts on why you weren't contacting them. Hoseok had tried to call you for the fifth time that night, yet his call like all the others went straight to voice mail. He looked over at Jungkook when he dropped his phone and saw the youngest typing away, probably another message to you. Namjoon had felt his phone vibrate and lazily raise the screen expecting something from one of the mangers, yet when he saw your name with a little heart next to it, he jumped out of his seat. 

"She messaged me." Namjoon breathed and fumbled to unlock his phone. "What did she say? Is she okay?" Jungkook asked trying to peer over the man's shoulders. All the members waited, eyes wide, and hope to fill their hearts. They hoped for a message of you explaining you needed time and you were ready to visit, or you didn't wanna use your phone, or you had merely forgotten, anything the boys would take any excuse if that meant they could see you again. Yet all their hearts dropped when Namjoon's face crumbled his hand clenching the phone tight. "What does it say?" Yoongi pressed ignoring the way Hoseok was fidgeting next to him. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this relationship is good for me. We should end it. Please don't contact me."  
\----------------------------------------  
(Two weeks ago)

"I don't like waiting for people pet." 

You freeze at the door, looking up at the tall figure in the middle of the dance floor. Minjun stands in all his graceful pride, a grin on his handsome face, glasses perched on his nose, and hair tied back into a neat pony. You square your shoulders back and narrow your eyes at him. "Don't call me that." You feel yourself flatter when the dancer laughs, full out throwing your head back laugh, at your attempt to show confidence. When he's left to small giggles he waves you in a smirk playing on his lip. "I'll call you what I want." He almost hisses, the smile not dropping from his face. You take small steps closer, trying to read the room. This was not the Minjun you remember from your training days, the boy was always kind, greeting everyone with a smile and always being respectful. 

Yet the one standing in front of you looked like a wolf in sheep clothing. 

"Hurry up it's already late at night." Minjun snaps and you rush closer towards him. When you're close enough you fight the urge to snap at him, kick him in his stupid slender leg for causing all this stress on you, but you know you can't. The older boy has the biggest threat over your head. So you take a deep breath and close the distance, standing a meter away from the boy and look up at him waiting for him to continue. You keep your hands in a tight fist when he looks down at you, his eyes seeming to take a look over your body, apparently seeing what he likes Mingun gives you a wide smile. 

"See I always knew you had a little crush on me." He starts before you could demand the photo, you bit your lip feeling the panic starting in your belly. "It was pretty cute, watching you stutter around me and act like I didn't notice your glances. But in all honestly, you're not my type, lacking you know?" You feel your face burn, hands fisting harder as you glare up at the tall boy, you refuse to flinch as he starts to round you, walking like a predator stalking their prey. And you hate it, hating knowing that you're the prey for someone as gross as Minjun. 

"But then I see you grew from my time away at school, still unsure of yourself but you gained a bit of confidence, and some weight in nice places." You feel your heart jump when he pinches at your butt, a lump starts forming in your throat as he keeps talking. "So I figured, let me have some fun with her, yet what do I see when I take a peak of you with those stupid boy group kids." You open your mouth to protest, Minjun of all people shouldn't be talking bad about your boys, but feel yourself frozen in fear when Minjun's face peers closer to yours, his stupid smile still on his face. 

"I find a submissive little bitch sucking their cocks." 

"F-Fuck you." You breathe out and push at his chest, anything to get him away from you. You take a shaky step back, regretting coming here without the girls knowing or the boys. You know, you know you should of told the boys what was going on, but it was too big of a risk. If you had come with them you know Minjun could easily release the photo, you didn't even care what that did to you. But it would ruin the boys, and your girls too. You would be kicked out, blacklisted from all of South Korean, called names. Mostly likely Ladies First would disband and lord knows what the girls would do. And for Bangtan? They would probably lose so many fans from that photo alone, or just Jimin, you wouldn't put it past even BigHit to kick Jimin out of the group. K-Pop was brutal, a little slip up could cause the death of a whole group. 

You couldn't risk it. 

So you try to stand your ground when Minjun pushes you back, you stumble but find your footing and sneer at the male. eyes narrowing waiting for his cruel words. Minjun seems to find joy in this and gives you a pretty smile. "I snapped a picture figuring I could use it sometimes, jack off material, blackmail for a raise, but then I wanted to see what your whole, what is it even a relationship? What a joke, wanted to find out what it was though." He goes back to circling you, the pit in your stomach gets bigger and his words sink deeper and deeper into your skin, feeling like blades. "So I tested it, asked you out in front of the mutt of boys, their reactions killed me. Glaring at me, glaring at you, just waiting till I left until they could punish their little submissive." Your breath is getting harder to take as you feel like your chest is closing in on itself with all the words Minjin keeps saying. 

"You take a spanking pretty well." You hear the words hushed to close to your head. You snap and whip around to glare at the male, tears of anger stinging your eyes. 

"What the fuck is your point? What do you want?" You snap. You want to sink your nails into Minjun's stupid eyes when the smile he does reaches his pretty eyes. "Simple. really you brat I'm surprised your small brain hasn't put it together." His long legs take a step forward, crowding your body in a blink of an eye. 

"I wanna use you." 

"I-I'm not sleeping with you creep!" You feel heat rush to your face when Minjun lets out another loud laugh, as if your words were a joke to him. 

"I don't need your pussy whore." Minjun hisses eyes meeting yours, you don't know what this is, your brain can't process what is happening, what could she possibly want from you? You find yourself backing up as Minjun steps closer to you, the taller male keeping his strides until your back hits the mirror, your fingers grip uselessly at the surface trying to find anything to keep you grounded as your wide eye try to take in what is coming out of his mouth. 

"See I have an interest in the BDSM community too, but I'm not like your little boyfriends," Minjun explains too calmy, you can see how wide his eyes are, as if this is exciting, you can see the way his fingers are clenching into a fist as if he's holding himself back. 

But from what?

"I could never find anyone to agree with what I want, saying it was too much or my desires scares them. See you little whore no, I don't want you to call me daddy and spank you. That's child play. I want to tie you up for hours without food and water and watch you beg for me to release you. I want to cut you up and watch you bleed as you beg for me to stop, I want you to walk around on your hands and knees like the pet you are and eat out a bowl. I want you to fear me that you can't even look me in the eye." Your mouth is gaped open as Minjun breathes his words, his pupils so dilated his eyes are black, 

he's enjoying this. 

"I don't want a girlfriend, I want a toy." Minjun finally finishes. "I could never get any of the past girls to agree, all of them always crying out their safe word the second it's too scary, yet you don't have an option, do you? If you don't want wanna agree by all means walk out this door, but imagine the headlines tomorrow, all about you sucking the precious lead vocal of Bangtan's cock." You can feel the tear finally leave your eyelid and trail down your face, you can't stop the dam and soon streams of tears are falling down your face and blurring your vision, yet you feel Minjun cup your face and hear a gleeful laugh leave his lips. 

"Oh this is what I want! I love seeing girls like this, reduce to these little messes." He practically sings and you cry out in anger trying to rip yourself away from his grip yet the taller male just drops his hands onto your shoulders gripping the skin hard keeping you in place. "I-I can't do that to them." You cry out, you know being with the boys is already a mess of a relationship. But the last thing you're doing is bringing Minjun, someone, you don't even want to touch you, into this. You freeze when Minjun let's out a laugh at your words and jerks you closer. 

"Oh little bitch, you don't get a fucken choice now do you?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello sorry this is so late  
> to be honest, i did find myself in a corner trying to figure out how i wanted to take this story and I am worried some of you may not like the direction I'm going  
> I really hesitate to write the next chapter cause I am worried it won't be up to you desire on how you wanted this story to go, but hopefully, I can get it out soon and you all don't hate me too much :)  
> thanks so much for the comments! Lemme know what you think about this and evil Minjun  
> i needed a villain okay


	21. twenty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pieces start building again.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: dark themes, mention of eating disorder, abuse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> hello okay, quick note I know it sounded like I was gonna go really dark and non/con with the next chapter, but after thinking about it and seeing some feedback it didn't feel right? What was making me not feel 100% with it was the fact I've established the overall theme of this story, and just putting in a chapter for shock value didn't sit well with me. I don't think this chapter is any worse then the assault one reader had with Jungkook way back, if that's any help on what I have written. Still put a trigger warning cause it not all roses here. Also if you did want a darker chapter do not worry! I have plans for a dark theme yandere ot7/reader story brewing in my head for yall.

You tried those two weeks away from the boys to pretend everything was alright.

Your family lived a few hours away from Seoul, so Minjun had no choice but to leave you alone for the time you stayed at your home. You won't forget the way he left you in the studio, tears stringing your eyes, face flushed from anger, yet the male had the nerve to laugh at your expression, and shoulder you on his way out. Your manager had driven you out the next morning to your childhood home, the company expresses they want you to have time to unwind and recover from what happened. They had set up a meeting with a counselor in your area who could be trusted, and told you to take the time you need. You read the fake story in the car ride about you collapsing, and soon you were given many well wishes and love that made you feel warm for a bit. 

Then your phone had dinged, a message from Jin waiting for your attention. 

You bit your lip hard and dismissed ignoring the chest pain. 

Minjun never said you had to break up with the boys, but then what? You cheat on them because of blackmail? You're already in this mess with Minjun you don't wanna drag the boys into it as well, you knew you would have to end it with them, you couldn't bear to go behind their backs. And what could be worse? Them finding out you're cheating, or you just ended it quickly. You swallow and clench your phone a bit tighter, looking at all the messages you were getting from the males, wishing you a good trip, and to call them if you needed anything. You wanted so badly to call and hear them, tell them about the blackmail, and pray they knew how to make it all better. 

You lock your phone and ignore the pit in your stomach. 

When you arrived at your house you prepared for the worse as your manger dragged out your luggage, your mom would probably use your fainting as a reason why you should drop out of the company, that you clearly weren't strong enough, that you couldn't handle idol life. God, what is she made a comment on how good you looked at this weight? You still couldn't eat big meals, your stomach getting full easily, you had yet to put on the weight you had lost from your extreme dieting and you know it shows, from your hallowed out checks to your leaner legs. She would probably tell you to keep up whatever diet you were on and the thought makes your stomach turn painfully on itself. You take a deep breath, head hung low as your manager leads you towards the door, bringing the bell and placing your luggage next to you. He steps back right when the door opens. 

You're engulfed in your mom's arms. 

"Oh, my baby! Oh no, sweetie what happened? Are you okay? Do you feel better? Do you have to lie down now?" You blink as your mom pulls away to survey your face, her frown is deep and you see tears filling her eyes that gaze into yours. Your dad hovers in the background, hands clasped together as he gazes at you with a shaking smile. He moves into action when your manager lifts your bags, your elder father rushing to grab it out of his hands. After putting them down your mom allows your dad to pull you into a warm hug, tears sting your eyes when his familiar scent fills your nose, you don't know when the last time you hugged your dad, he was a great father just not very affection. So it's no surprise a sob escapes your throat and you pull him closer to you. 

"Oh honey." Your mom whispers and pats your back gently. Your manager says his goodbyes, telling you to get better before you're settled on your couch, your mom rushing to the kitchen to bring some tea and snacks while your dad settles on the couch next to you. "You feel down hard." The elder man comments gently his rough, large hand hesitating before going to reach out for yours. You hold hands with him loose, sniffing as the tears refuse to go away just yet. "Ya." You let out shakily rubbing your free arm over your eyes. "Yeah, I did." You say weakly meeting your dads gaze. 

Your mom comes back placing a warm cup of tea and some of your favorite cookies onto the table, she settles on your other side and grabs your free hand, squeezing it tightly as she peers up at you. "What really happened?" Your mom finally ask, her wrinkles more prompted from her frown. "You barely get sick honey, and when you do you can't even leave the bed, if you were really ill there's no way you would be on stage, What really happened?" You take a shaky breath and bow your head your dad squeezing your hand harder. You refuse to look up from your knees as the words come spilling out. 

"You said I looked big." You gasped out tears dripping from your eyes. "I sent you the video and you said all my dance made me look too muscular. I-I know I'm not this 99-pound girl like all the other idols are, but I don't think I'm fat? Or I didn't until I became (Y/N) of Ladies First. Mom, I'm reminded all the time about my weight, I go to fittings as they tear me down in front of everyone is my waist isn't an unhealthy size. If I'm a little bloated from a meal, because that's normal, one unflattering picture comes out, and all of a sudden I'm a target again." You sob not even realizing how loud your voice is getting. "A-and I can take it okay? I can handle it when it's these strangers online, but, but you told me I looked big! You're my mom how could you?" You finally snap up to look at your mom to see her own red eyes filled with tears as she bites down the sobs. A cry leaves your throat and your dad pulls you into his arms, letting you sob into his chest as he tries to hush you and pets your hair. 

"H-Honey no sweetie. I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." Your mom pitiful sobs as she tries to pull you from your dad. You refuse but peer at her from your dad's chest, hands tighten their hold on his shirt. "You never support me, you always have a comment to say, why can't you just be happy for me?" You cry out weakly and your dad tightens his grip on your arms as if he can stop your shaking. Your mom lets out a sob and presses a hand against her mouth shaking her head. She takes a shaky breath and scoots closer, placing a hand on your thigh and meers your eyes, both red-rimmed with tears. 

"I'm so, so proud of you my daughter." Your mom starts with a smile. "You don't know how proud I am of you. You went against all the odds to become an idol, I know were not accepted into this world because of our heritage, but you still went against these standards and became a star. I know honey, I know I say things and try to get you to quit, and I am so sorry. I was just always worried, I don't know much about the idol world, but when I would tell my friends here that you're joining a company they would tell me how hard it really is. I would hear about girl groups who were oversexualized, assaulted from their company, and just tossed aside when they didn't make enough money. I was so scared that would happen to you, I was scared a scandal would break and your group would be dropped, I was scared someone would leave the group and you would disband. The idol world just seemed so harsh to me and I always worried it would ruin you. I thought if I got you out of it and did school at least I know you're safe and I don't have to think about the what-ifs." You stare wide-eyed at your mom and let her tug you out of your dad's grip and press you against her chest. 

She soothes a hand over your back and presses a kiss into your hair. "I'm sorry I made those comments, I got desperate but it's still not okay. I'm so sorry I caused this sweetie, you're beautiful inside and out. You're a perfect weight, you're healthy and happy that's all that matters. I always tell my friends how well you're doing, they got so tired of me playing your debut video but I didn't care, my kid did so well." You pressed your face into her chest and smile against her shirt a warm feeling bubbling in your stomach. "I'll stop saying those comments, I can see how this is your calling, and I'm sorry I wasn't a good mom for the first year of your debut." You let your mom pull your face away to whip your tears up, both of your sharing smiles. 

"I love you." She says patting your cheek, your smile is so big it reaches your eyes. 

"I love you too mom."  
\-----------------------------------  
You can feel the anxiety in the back of your head the whole stay. 

You're having an amazing time with your parents, visiting the local areas you grew up in, helping your mom with the cooking, your dad with the yard work. It's nice to de wine and not have to rush around for idol things. You meet with the counselor every other day and the elder women helped and listened when you expressed your body issues. Your time was coming to an end though, you knew you would have to go back to the dorm soon and had told your mangers to get you by the end of the week. 

Meaning you would have to end it with the boys soon. 

You weren't on your phone a lot in general with your time back home, you didn't message the girls much either. But you made a point to not talk to the Bangtan boys. You knew it would hurt more to end things if you did. Yet you couldn't find it in yourself to send the stupid message early on, you're heart not letting you end it with your precious boys. You play with your phone as you sit on your couch, your mom setting up some coffee and sweets on the table for you and your counselor to share when the women came. You look down at the screen and smile at the photo Jimin had sent you, Jungkook and Taehyung hunched over a phone watching one of your dance solos it seemed. You responded half-heartedly and felt your heart clench when Jimin responded back instantly, asking if you're eating well.

You don't respond as your dad comes back, your counselor in tow. You smile at the elder women as your mom offers her a cup of coffee. "Well be back in an hour." Your dad comments picking up his keys. "Need anything from the store?" Your mom asks you as your counselor settles in. You shake your head and give them a wave as they file out of the room, leaving you alone for your session. You smile at the woman who gives you one back as she takes a sip of her drink. "You excited to go back?" You let out a shrug giving her your honest response. "I'm excited to see the girls, just a little worried about what the reaction will be publically." The woman gives a nod of understanding and before she could continue you blurt out what's been eating you alive. 

"Can..Can I get your opinion of something?" The woman pauses and gives a nod waiting for you to go on. "Let's say...hypothetically, of course, I um." You fidget with your fingers and look at your hands. "Hey, (Y/N) remember this is a safe area. You can tell me anything I won't judge or tell anyone." You counselor reminds you gently. You give a nod and let out a deep breath. "I know okay um. If I had someone making me do something...because they have a threat over me, should I tell my um...friends who might be involved." You end weakly and look up at your counselor. "This is all hypothetically of course." You rush out. 

Your counselor gives you a smile and nods her head. "Okay, we're gonna go hypothetically. If someone is using blackmail on you, I would reach out for help. I know it may be scary because of the threat, but if these friends are involved and really care for you I'm sure they will help you out of it and support you. There's no benefit on going through it alone, the blackmailer gets what they want and you have to burden this all yourself, when you have these friends who want to help you. Hypothetically, I would tell you to seek out these friends, don't shoulder this alone." You let her words sink in and nod along weakly eyes casting down. 

"Is everything okay?" Your counselor asks softly you shake your head and give her a smile nodding at her. 

"I'm okay."  
\-----------------------------------------  
You hate yourself for sending the text. 

You know you should of taken the counselor's advice, but the fear of Minjun finding out, maybe the boys act too quick, maybe Minjun is smarter and picks up on the fact you let it leak. The photo could be easily posted in a matter of seconds and your career, Bangtan's career would be over. You quickly block the boys numbers, ignoring the call for Yoongi that pops up the second it shows Namjoon read the message. Soon they're all blocked and you sit there in your dorm bedroom in silence, fighting back the tears stinging your eyes. You let out a shaky breath trying to control the sadness you're feeling. It's for the best, the boys can move on, find another girl, or find ones for themselves and forgot about you. 

And you can be stuck with Minjun. 

You press your palms into your eyes and whisper out a swear. Your phone goes off and your heart leaps, thinking it's one of the boys, but then you remembered you just blocked them all, and the sadness comes back. You glance at your phone and fight the eager to throw up when you see it's Minjun. He's telling you to go to the dance room. of course the stupid room, after hours. You wanna toss your phone against the wall, you wanna bang your hands against the floor until they bleed because of this stupid prick. Yet you can't, there's too much on the line with that one stupid photo. 

You can't ruin the girl's careers, nor could you the boys. 

So you had to suffer for them, what's more pressure on your shoulders? 

When it hits eleven at night you sneak out of the dorm, take a late taxi, and head to the company building. You use the back door punching in the key code and walk down the dark halls, anxiety filling your stomach. What could he want to do to you? The thought terrifies you, Minjun is a straight-up sadist and your mind is running with what he could want from you. Would he hurt you? Embarrass you? The man sounded like he was into dark things and none of them made you feel the slightest bit turned on, both because of all the pain that was laced with his interest, and because of it's him and not the boys. 

You pause at the room of the dance studio, taking a breath you shoulder it open and peer inside. It's dimly lit which is easy on your eyes, it's completely empty but Minjun sitting on the couches Jimin and Hoseok whereon. His legs crossed in front of him, hands cupping his face, and a dark frown on his face. His head moves when you step in an eye roll graces his eyes. "Took you long enough." He snaps. You scoff back and fight your own eye roll as he gets up and stalks towards you in long strides. "Kinda hard to get a taxi at this time." You snap back, not being able to fight back the comment. 

Your head is snapped to the side. 

You stand still, frozen Minjun had just slapped you right across the face, your left cheek stinging and probably becoming a bright red. Your eyes are wide as you stare at yourself in the tall mirrors of the studio, not believing what just happened. No one has ever hit you like this, and your brain is scrambling to process what just happened. Yet before you could even turn to look back at him your shoved, hard in the chest. Your breath gets knocked out of you and you find yourself tumbling onto the floor, landing on your back painfully which leaves you with less breath. Your gasping painfully on the floor, not being able to catch your breath, and almost feel like you're chocking. Minjun sneers down at you, yet you can't ignore the smile that is lighting up his face. He steps over your scrambling body, your mind yelling at you to back up. 

His heels come down on your stomach. 

"You really think you're in any position to talk back to me?" Minjun hisses as he pressed harder into your flesh. Your hands grab onto his ankle trying to try the heavy boot off your body, your legs kicking uselessly under you. Minjun looks down at you with a face of disinterest as he pressed harder and harder down onto your stomach. "Useless whore, I want a toy not a fucken human, learn to keep your mouth shut." You glare up at him with your red face, breathing not coming easy to you right now. You meet his gaze head-on and spit out a weak, "fuck you" barely loud enough to fill the room. 

Minjun hears it loud a clear and for a second eases up his pressure on your stomach, and you take greedy breaths coughs hacking your body. "Oh, I'm gonna love ruining you." You hear Minjun say before you feel his boot go up and gently lay on our throat. You freeze, there's no way he's about to crush at your throat, your brain is on red alert. He could ruin your vocal cords, leave ugly marks, hurt you more then he attended to and you don't want any of this. You start to panic and grab at his boot trying to try if off looking up at him uselessly. Minjun grins watching you squirm on the floor and a breathy laugh leaves his face. "Beg." He whispers to you. "Beg for me to stop." Your hands grip weakly on his boot, the last thing you want to do is beg this disgusting man for anything, but soon his foot is pressing down as you gap into the studio, fear filling your veins. 

But then you hear voices. 

"Why the fuck do we have to practice this late?" Yoongi. 

"We only have two days to get this dance break, suck it up." Hoseok. 

"We only have a few hours, I don't wanna hear you all bitching." Namjoon. 

"Well, someones in a mood." Jimin. 

"We all are (Y/N) hasn't responded to any of us." Jin. 

"Do you think it was me? Maybe I did something wrong, maybe she didn't like it-" Jungkook.

"Shut up Jungkook I've heard this a million times already, we don't know." Taehyung. 

Minjun is grinning down at you as you struggle more to get him off of you. You don't want the boys to see this, for them to think you left them for Minjun, for them to see you in this pathetic position. Minjun presses harder down on your throat and you jerk widely when it becomes harder to breathe. "I wonder if they're gonna come here. I wonder what they're gonna say if they see you. Probably gonna be all sad you found a new dom huh? I wonder if the younger one will cry. Oh my, I can't wait for them to see you looking like dirt on the ground." Minjun practically sings as the boy's voices get closer and closer. You glare up at him through the angry tears filling your eyes, he probably planned this, to humiliate you and you're sick of it, you don't want the boys to you would leave them for this piece of trash, they're so much better than Minjun. Your eyes flick to the door as the voices seem to be getting farther away, you realize the boys are probably going to the bigger dance room next door and a part of you is glad, they won't see you and you could sneak out when this is all over. 

But you find yourself screaming with what breath you have left. 

"Help! Please! I'm in-" 

Minjun presses his foot to cut your breath off and your chocking painfully. Blood is rushing to your ears and all you hear is the sound. Your eyes clench close and your hands fall weakly to your side, they probably didn't hear you from how weak your yell was, they probably were already in the other dance studio, lord knows what Minjun would do now that you're tried to cry out for help. This sucks, you think weakly. This fucken sucks and you're so, so tired and just wanna be happy with the boys and why can't you get a break?

But soon you find the pressure went from your neck and your gasping for air. 

Hands pull your up to a sitting position and stoke your back as your cough uselessly into the room, your hands scramble for leverage and you find hands holding yours to keep your from kneeling over. Through the tears streaming down your face, you recognize the pale, veiny larger hands. Yoongi. He sits in front of you, bowing his head to try to peer up at you. He's saying something, but you can't hear from your own heavy pants as the panic filling your body. "she-minute-shock-" are the words you're able to catch from the body petting your back. It sounds like Hoseok you think but you're too weak to peer behind you to confirm. Another body kneels to your right and you find your head lifting to press a cold water bottle to your lips. You eagerly drink it, not minding the way some slips past your mouth and trails down your throat, you just want the burning you feel to stop. The hand holding the water pushes your hair away from your face and you see the silver rings enduring the smaller fingers, Jimin you note in your frenzy filled brian. 

From the three boys helping you. you miss the scene with Minjun. You missed how Namjoon, the kind-hearted, level headed, smiley leader of Bangtan, burst open the door, saw Minjun of you, and snapped. He threw his body against the slender males, both of them tumbling to the floor. Minjun barely had time to react before a fist was thrown into his face, his head snapping painfully to the side on the floor his glasses snapping off. Namjoon doesn't let up and brings his fist back to crush at Minjun's face anger filling his veins. "Little shit." Namjoon sneers grabbing at Minjun's shirt to pull up him, shaking him and finding pleasure when the dancers head is snapping back and forth. "What the fuck do you think you were doing to my girl?" Namjoon yells. Minjun sneers back and does to throw his won punch, Namjoon's head moving back dodging it but it causes him to lose grip on the male's shirt, letting Minjun get up. 

"What? We were just having some fun." Minjun laughs at the expression on Namjoon's face. Yet Minjun misses when Jin uses his broader figure to push the dancer into the mirror. They both crash and widely swing at each other, Minjun gets Jin's check but Jin returns if by shoulder Minjun in the chest. "As if she would touch you wiling." Jin pants going for Minjun's throat. The dancer kicks at Jin's knees seeing the taller male to the ground and Minjun backs up, only to find his back colliding into Taheyhung's. The tan male grabs at Minjun's hand trying to get to him to stop moving. Taehyung twists Minjun hands painfully behind him and grabs his wrist with his large hands. "You're all just mad she got bored of you and picked me." Minjun gasps painfully from the bruises blooming all over his body. Taehyung's grip weakens from the words, feeling like someone had just stabbed him. Did you really leave them because they bored you? Where they not doing enough? Did you want more? Did you wanna push boundaries int he bedroom? Did you like that Minjun was doing? Taehyung loses his grip on Minjun from being lost in his doubt and the male backs away from the scene, eyes darting around finding ways he would flee. 

All the boys where frozen, there minds filled with what Minjun said. Maybe they had read the scenario wrong and you wanted this, you weren't talking, maybe you really didn't like them anymore-

"He has blackmail. He made me. I didn't want it." Your voice cracked when you finally speak into the silent room. 

Minjun tries to run for the door, 

Jungkook, who stood by the door watching everything, moves quickly. 

His younger body tackles Minjun to the floor and quickly sending the male crashing to the floor. Minjun barely finds his bearings, his head pounding, but he feels a boot press into his neck. 

"Let's see how you like it." Jungkook sneers.

The boot presses down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hi we love a RUMBLE  
> i hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
> also did i tear up at the mom scene yes i did i hate myself  
> Let me know if it was to your liking, gonna be some made fluff and smut soon so yee haw kids saddle up.  
> feedback is loved! Let me know if you liked the change!


	22. twenty two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we'll be okay.

Jungkook looks terrifying when he's angry you're quick to learn. 

You still sit there on your knees, bent over grasping Yoongi's hands with a weak grip as you watch Jungkook press his booted foot onto Minjun's neck. Minjun is struggling, his hands grabbing onto Jungkook's ankle to pry him off, his legs kicking weakly. Jungkook isn't letting up though, the youngest member has a blank look on his face as he watches Minjun's face turning redder and redder. Gone was the bunny smile, the nose crinkle, the nervous lip biting, or the cute pout that usually was on Jungkook's face. He looks to relaxed, the only expression is the pinch in his brow as his eyes glare down at Minjun, the latter male gurgling under Jungkook's foot. You know what Minjun is feeling, the burning in his throat and the blood rushing into his head, he probably can't hear anything but the sound of his own heart beating. You know cause that was you mere moments ago. You look up at Yoongi, the closest one to you and even he barely has a reaction, when you risk a glance to the side you see Jimin to focused on pushing your hair back then the ugly sounds coming out of Minjun's mouth. 

"J-Jungkook." You croak out, voice horse and the motion makes your throat burn all over again, you try to clear your throat but the action just makes you whine, doing nothing but spiking the pain. You try again though, as Minjun's face is going blue in color almost and Jungkook doesn't seem to care. You know he's mad, you know they all are, but you can't let them do anything that could really harm Minjun and have that on their conscience. "Jungkook!" You cry out voice cracking in between, the male finally stops and looks over at you. You let go of Yoongi's hands and get up on shaky legs, tears of frustration building in your eyes from this whole situation. "Please stop." You hiccup out and almost fall over from the aftermath of your panic attack as you step a bit closer. 

In a second Jungkook gets off Minjun neck and you feel a bit relieved to hear the loud coughs escaping Minjun as he catches his breath, at least he's breathing, you think weakly, but your thoughts are interrupted when Jungkook rushes over to pull you into his embrace. Your eyes are trained on the ceiling, your mind still trying to piece together what even happened as Jungkook is wrapping his body around you. His face presses into your neck, and you can feel the wetness of his tears as he lets out a shaky sob. His large arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you so close you're almost swept off the ground, you know you would of crumbled to the ground is it wasn't for his sturdy body holding you up. "I'm sorry." Jungkook groans into your neck and you blink at him not even registering you have tears streaming down your face as he cups it. His watery eyes stare into yours as he searches for something. "I'm sorry you went through that." Jungkook whimpers and you sniff weakly as you're reminded why your throat is burning so much and why your hands can't stop shaking. 

"I didn't want it." You hush out wanting him and all the boys to know this wasn't your choice, you want them to know you hadn't picked Minjun over them you could never pick anyone over them. "H-He has a photo of Jimin and me and he told me he would leak it." You're rambling you know you are but you grasp onto Jungkook's hand and choke out a breath past your sobs. "I'm sorry I'm stupid and didn't tell anyone but I was so scared he was gonna leak it, it would ruin everyone it would ruin the girls it would ruin you guys and I can't do that I couldn't do that you all worked so hard and the girls just got started and, and." Jungkook shakes his head and leans in to press his forehead against yours hushing you softly as sobs wrack your body. 

"Take a breath baby please take a breath okay? You're okay we're all gonna be okay." Jungkook breaths and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips. You take a shaky breath and move your hands to wrap around his neck sinking into his comfort. You miss the wave Yoongi waves at Jin and Namjoon to grab Minjun who is slowly struggling to get up on his feet. The two boys snapped into action and hold the arms down of the bastard and ignore his cry of outrage, 

"That why you did all of this?" You peer over Jungkook's shoulder and give Jimin a weak nod. The blonde male peers at you with his red-rimmed eyes, tears leaking slowly. "I'm sorry I put you in that position" Jimin cries out and you stumble out of Jungkook's grip and allow Jimin to cling to you. You both sob as Jimin presses sweet kisses into your hair sorry's escaping his lips over and over again. Your legs finally give out and Jimin guides you down to the floor pulling you into his lap and running a hand over your back and you both find comfort in each other. Jungkook drops to his knees behind you and presses a kiss to your head watching you both with wide doe eyes. 

The rest of the boys allow you both to have the moment and spring into action to clean the mess up. Yoongi goes out of the room to call the mangers, Taehyung shifts through Minjun's bag to find his phone, grasping the iPhone he strides over to the struggling male tugging his hair roughly to sit his head up and hovers the thing over his face to unlock the device. He drops to his butt next to Namjoon as the leader peers over the male to look at the phone. "Where else is the photo saved?" Hoseok asks as he strides overlooking at Minjun with a cold look. The male's face is red from his struggle as he can't get his arms away from Namjoon and Jin. 

"J-Just my phone." Minjun rushes out when Jin squeezes his arm a little harder when he doesn't answer right away. "Who else has it?" Hoseok asks and peers with a cock of his brow at Minjun's face. "N-no one I swear," Minjun begs and the four boys look at him with a dead glance, daring him to lie. "Found it." Taehyung mumbles and sighs when he sees the image that caused you so much pain sending a glare to the male on the floor before pressing delete. 

"We're not doing anything with (Y/N) here any more dumbasses, take her to a bed" Jin calls sending a glare at all the boys. Jimin squeaks from his position with your face buried in his neck and nods quickly to agree. Yoongi walks in with the head manager in tow, the elder man's eyes saying everything in the room with a calculating gaze. 

"We'll take him, well trace the phone and make sure it wasn't sent or back up anywhere else. He broke the nondisclosure act in the contract so we'll be able to bring him to court about that, and of course the assault, the context of the photo won't be told for privacy reasons so we don't have to worry about that. You all can go home don't worry." The manger rambles off as he waves in two more men. You peel yourself away from Jimin to watch a wide eye, you didn't know much about the BigHit contracts but was it that easy? You didn't wanna believe it and felt panic bubble in your throat as your mind raced with this story leaking. The mangar glances over at you and finally cracks a smile, slowly walking towards you, neither of you missing the way Jungkook eyes him and Jimin trying to press you back to his body. "Don't worry Miss, I promise nothing will go public. We know how to deal with this stuff, between dating scandals, drug scandals, sasaeng fans, we know how to keep this all quiet. We have the best PR team nothing will be leaked, the court case will be private and the photo won't exist anymore." He gives you a fatherly smile and you can't help but to nod and give him a weak one back. 

"Theres vans waiting outside for you all, you can head out and we will take care of Minjun." The mangar rounds his eyes to the dancer who is staring wide-eyed back at him as two security guards come in to pry him out of Namjoon's and Jin's grip. He's lead-out, slack in the arms, face dropped as he stares at his feet. You shake slightly as he passes by you and his gaze sweeps over you, you hate yourself for feeling a bit bad, the man was trying to crush your neck early, yet you remember the old Minjun who would train with you, the one from your memories was always kind and willing to help. You can't help but to wonder which was fake, the kind-eyed one that would stay past hours to help with your dance solos, or the cruel one who got off to you looking broken. You close your eyes and allow yourself to collapse into Jimin's arms whining softly when your brain struggles to intake al the information.

"You okay baby?" You hear Yoongi call out as he steps closer, you shrug weakly in Jimin's grip and press your face more into the shorter man's neck. "I don't know." You respond honestly. "I'm sorry about everything it was a bitch move to end it over text and-" You feel Jimin squeeze you tighter and can feel his chin move on top of your head as he shakes it back and forth. "We'll take all about that later okay hon?" You nod mutely in thanks and blink when a hand pets at your hair softly and gently tugs to back so you could meet their eyes. You smile weakly up at Hoseok who leans down to press a kiss against your head. "Still feel anxious?" You swallow and nod, wanting to be honest about your feelings for once, you spent the last two weeks in a constant state of anxiety knowing Minjun had the photo, and now that it was over in a blink of an eye you haven't fully processed it. Your body was still recovering from the shock, and you just wanted the boys to take over so you didn't have to think.

"Her anxiety is probably still high, and she's coming down from the shock," Namjoon says under his breath to Jin. The eldest nods eyes training on your face, he can see the paleness in your checks, the way your eyes are unfocused and not fully gazing at Hoseok, the slight tremor of your hands that weakly grip onto Jimin's neck and he bets you probably can't stand on your feet.

"Let's get her back to the dorm, she needs some aftercare and comfort," JIn responds to the leader, and Namjoon nods in agreement. Namjoon calls the boy softly and says he'll make sure the van is ready and gives you a smile when you glance over. "Let's get up baby," Taehyung mumbles as he approaches you and helps you get up on shaky legs. The boys all watch with their heart in their throats as you blindly reach for Taehyung's arms not having the strength to get yourself up, you feel pathetic, the fact that you can't even stay on your own feet makes you feel dumb, but it's like your brain isn't even in your body. You feel as if you're not fully there, that you're watching through somebody else's eyes and now your own. The tan boy seems to be able to read the issue and takes the reigns giving you a smile before he pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Let's get you up yeah?" You can't even nod before Taehyung sweeps you up easily, lifting your bridal style as he makes his way to the door wanting to get you in a soft bed and warm clothes soon.

"Can you call my girls?" You asked softly knowing Jiwoon would worry if she woke up to see your empty bed. "I'll call Baram." Jin nods sliding his phone out to look for the girl's contact hitting dial and bringing the device to his ears. He follows the rest of the boys as he explains to a sleepy Baram what was going on. He watches your head lolly on Taehyung's shoulder as he calms down the girl on the phone, promising her they'll take care of you and she has nothing to worry about.

When you all finally reach the van Namjoon expresses to split into pairs instead of trying to fit all eight bodies into one vehicle. The youngest pout and Jungkook pushes into the van you would be in refusing to be away from you. Yoongi hesitates and looks over at Namjoon, the leader gives him a nod, Yoongi doesn't like talking about his feelings, but Namjoon can see the nervous twitch in the shorted rappers hands and figures Yoongi could use the comfort of you now. "Jimin, Taehyung, and I will head to the other van." Namjoon comments and watches Taehyung settle you in the seat, Hoseok wrapping his arms around you as you settle between him and Yoongi. Jin takes the seat in the front while Jungkook leans over the back seat to keep you in his eye line. Namjoon's eyes linger at you one last time before he slides the door shut, pushing a pouting Jimin and Taehyung towards the other van waiting for them.

"Should have punched that bitch harder." Taehyung comments to the two quiet boys. Namjoon chuckles and rubs at his bruised knuckles giving a shake of his head.

"Should of crushed his fucken skull in for doing that to her."

\-------------------------------

You're in a phase of half asleep and half awake when your mind starts to pick up on what is happening to you. You hear words being said to you but you can't make out what they're saying in your haze, but your brain screams red alert when you feel hands tug at your shirt, a draft hitting your bare torso.

It's Minjun, he's touching you, he's pulling your clothes off, he's making you strip, god what is he going to do next? You don't wanna think about him touching your bare skin, his fingers going to hurt you-

"Baby, baby, baby, please it's just me okay? It's just Namjoon you're safe okay?" Your eyes blink hard at the bright light of the room's shinning from the high ceiling. Your arms are failing you realize and you would of been kicking widely if it wasn't for the way Hoseok was pinning your legs down as gently as he could to stop you.

You breathe heavily into the air as you gain your surroundings, you're on a large soft bed in a big bedroom., Namjoon is behind you keeping you propped up while he sits against the headboard, you lay between his legs while Hoseok it sitting by your feet, his arms slowly letting go of your legs.

"You're safe okay pretty girl? You're in Jin's place, we have a bath running for you, me and Hoseok are just gonna undress you so you can get clean, and then we'll take you to bed okay?" You blink up at Namjoon and see how the wrinkle forming in between his brows as he frowns at you, reaching up blanky you gently run your hand over the area hoping to soothe out the worry you're causing him. "Sorry." You hush and you feel Hosoek squeeze your calves. "No need sweetie." He says softly. "Are you okay if we keep going?" You give him a shaky nod and take a breath when Namjoon and Hoseok slowly go back to getting your clothes off, both their eyes trained on your face in case you have a another panic.

You let them slide of your clothes and your underwear, before the bathroom door opens, Jungkook peering out of it, face flushing slightly to see your naked form between the two rappers. "Um, baths ready when she is." He squeaks when you peer at him and he can't help it, his hands itch to be on your skin, and his mouth waters thinking about tasting your nipples that are poking into the air. You're beautiful and Jungkook is dying to have you in his arms and kissing you all over, but he knows he has to wait until you look more comfortable, in no way was he going to overstep a boundary after what you went through.

"Come on baby." Namjoon hushes and slowly sits you up, you slide off the bed on wobbly knees, and Jungkook darts over to hold onto your hands, taking your elbow to guide you into the bathroom. Maybe tomorrow you would appreciate the larger than life bathroom and the beautiful decor, but for now, you squint and whine when the bright light hits your eyes.

"Sorry, sorry I'll dim it." You hear Taehyung stutter and the light is dimmed into a softer one coating the entire bathroom. "I put in lavender that okay?" Jin hums from a spot near the bathtub, you smile and tod at the elder boy watching as he runs his hands in the bubble-filled water checking the temperature. He reaches a handover and you take the large one in your palm and let him guide you towards the tub.

Yoongi sits on the toilet seat and watches with narrowed eyes as you slide into the tub and he digs his fingernails into his skin his palm when he sees your breasts looking so, so appealing with the way the buddles coat it, giving him a peak of your nipples and, god he wants it in his mouth so bad. The last thing you need right now though is the boys trying to get you crying out for an orgasm, but you need comfort and fuck Yoongi would blue ball himself happily if it meant you would feel better

"Um, is someone gonna join." You ask weakly looking at the boys filling the large bathroom. Jungkook leans against the counter next to Yoongi and is biting down on his bottom lip when you shift in the tub. Jin is kneeling next to you and takes your hair away from the water to pill it in a loose bun on the top of your head. Taehyung stands closer to the tub hands holding a bunch of body washes as his eyes flicker on which one he wants your body lathered with. His head perks up when you call for that and-

"Me. It's me I'm joining. Me, me, me, me, me. I called it the rest of you can watch."

You can't help but to grin at the boy's reaction when Jimin leans against the door frame blonde hair falling into his eyes as he gazes at you. Taehyung pouts, but mutters a whatever and finally picks a body wash placing the bottle on the large counter attached to the bathtub. "I don't see how calling it is fair." Yoongi drawls watching you play with the bubbles around you a small smile on his face as he feels his heart squeeze. Jimin tugs of his shirt, shaking out his hair and pauses to bite down on his lip and let his gaze drop to the floor. "It was me she was caught within that photo, I know Hoseok was there, but you only saw me and her. If..if that had leaked we both would of be ruined and she only did this all to protect me...let me make it up to her please?" Jimin says the last part weakly to the rapper, you're to caught up in the way Taehyung raises your foot out of the water to knead the skin soft humming happily at your reaction to listen. Yoongi gazes at Jimin who already has tears in his eyes and gives a short nod. 

"Take care of our girl."

You give a small smile when Jimin slides in next to you, Namjoon and Hoseok filling into the bathroom gazing at both of you with a warm expression. "Am I okay to touch you?" Jimin asks softly hands hesitating in the water, you don't even nod but push yourself into Jimin's body, your hands tugging at his to wrap around you. Jimin smiles and presses your back against his chest, spreading his legs for your body. Warm breath tickles the back of your neck as the male places a wet open mouth kisses to the damp skin, his tongue going out to lick the sweetness.

"Isn't it kinda odd to see your friend naked with a girl?" You comment as you gaze at all the boys surrounding you. Jin shrugs helplessly broad shoulders rising high. "To be honest, we're only looking at you. Jimin could be bald and I wouldn't even notice with you sitting there like that." You can't help to give a small grin and cock your head to the side. "Like what?" You fire back and you miss the way Hoseok lets out a sigh of relief when your tease Jin back, happy to see the aftermath of the shock wears off. Jin grins and leans over the tub cupping your check with his large palm and takes a moment to swipe at your damp skin with his thumb, his eyes flickering down to your lips as he responds.

"Like a treat."

"Okay cute, but she's mine right now," Jimin whines when Jin presses a kiss to your lips, both of you giggling from the male's reaction. "Sorry, sorry," Jin says yet presses one more peck to your lips before back peddling and taking his seat back on the counter adhered to the bathtub. "Sorry about this all." You say to the boys staring down at the bubbles floating around you. "I know I said it already, but still. I should of been smarter but I was really scared." You peek up and already see Namjoon shaking his head, a small frown filling his face. "Little one, no it's okay. No one blames you, most of us would probably shoulder the burden ourselves, I'm just glad we caught you in time. Did he...did he do anything else, honey?" Namjoon finishes the last part weakly, heart heavy for what could come out of your mouth. You whine when he asks and go to touch your throat, knowing there is probably bruising. Jimin catches your hand lacing your fingers together to stop you from touching the irrated skin, he presses a kiss instead of the marks and you hum in content.

"You guys caught it at the worse, before that, he um." You avoid their gazes but still can feel the burn from their stares. "He slapped me and pushed me to the floor." You say hoping the water gently lapping around you would drown it out. Of course, it didn't and you could feel the tension shift in the air. Jimin paused his licks on your skin, and Taehyung stopped waving around the water to make more bubbles for you. You take a peek up and see the way Namjoon has his jaw clenched, no expression on his face and he looks at you. Hoseok next to him is wiped of any emotion and blanky stares at you as if still processing your words. Yoongi lets out a hissed 'fuck' and tugs a hand through his blonde hair, pulling harshly at the strands. Jin's broad frame is almost caved in on himself as he glares at his knees, hands shaking as they grip onto the skin. Taehyung stares down into the bathroom water, hair casting a shadow over his eyes but you see the way he swallows deeply and lets out a breathy gasp.

You risk a look at the youngest knowing he might be the worse. Jungkook is already looking at you and you're shocked to see red-rimmed eyes instead of the look at anger you expected. He gets up from his position on the counter and your watch wide-eyed as he rushes towards you with clumsy steps and drops to his knees on the floor in front of the bath-tub. You jump when his arms go into the water, allowing him to lean closer to you and hover over your face. "Jungkook you still have you watch on you can't get it wet-" Your cut off when he presses a gentle kiss to your parted lips and you find yourself surprised to have the taste of his tears coating his mouth. You let his press the gentle peck on your lips and unlace your fingers to cup his cheeks, damp with tears he's letting flow freely.

"Hey." You say softly when he parts from you and you sniffle along with him feeling your own tears prickling at your eyes, not from the fear or shock though,

but from how loved you feel from all the boys.

"I'm gonna be okay, I have you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friends so badly want to read my stories and I'm like YALL DON'T NEED TO KNOW MY KINKS  
> i don't need to be KINK SHAMED  
> some sweetness for yall cause I'm feeling soFT  
> for you sinner some smut coming soon  
> how do we feel about the aftermath?  
> I highkey think the kpop word is so good a hiding secrets cause like common you're telling me there are no hookups and shit happening in that world  
> leave some love for me! thank you all so, so, so much for the comments I swear I grin like an idiot when I get an email with your name

**Author's Note:**

> comment, like, subscribe, kudos? idk please just like it


End file.
